Always
by Blondie95
Summary: Kagome's mad, the demon wolves are sick, and a rare flower is needed. What did Inuyasha do this time, can he finally decide who he wants, and can Kagome and Kouga save his tribe in time? Kagome and Kouga fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Inuyasha or this story. I read it on a different website and have been given permission to post it here._

* * *

"Kagome… don't go," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha, but you really hurt me. I need to go back. I don't know when I'll be back, I have a lot of catching up to do…" she told him coldly.

Speechless and defeated, InuYasha hung his head, and watched his companion jump down the well that would bring her back to her time. _Damn_… he thought_. Why can't I just choose one?!_ He waited there for a few moments, hoping that maybe, just maybe… she hadn't gone through. But she had. The well was empty. _I'm not going after her. If she wants to be there, then let her stay there!_ The faint smell of dirt and clay reminded him why she was so angry.

The night before last, everyone had been preparing to go to bed when InuYasha noticed _that smell_ on the wind. Graveyard soil and clay. Only he knew who was traveling near them. Whether or not it was on purpose, he didn't know. _Does she know we're here? Is she looking for me?_ InuYasha stared into the distance from the tree he was sitting in.

"Hey, Inu _Yasha_", Shippou taunted. "What's wrong? Want a bone? Hahahaha!" he teased.

Unlike himself, he just told the little fox demon to be quiet, although angrily, and went back to staring. Shippou looked at Kagome, who had just noticed what was going on. She looked up at InuYasha, but he didn't look back. Something was on his mind. Kagome thought she would ask him when they were a little more… alone. She set her bedroll down and Shippou prepared to leap into it. As they settled in, Kagome looked up again at InuYasha. He seemed so… solemn. Sango gave her a warm smile that she returned. Miroku and Shippou fell fast asleep, and soon Sango nodded off as well, but Kagome only pretended to sleep. After a while, InuYasha jumped down a little ways off from the campsite, and even though her first instinct was to out to him, Kagome lay quiet and motionless. After a few minutes, she looked up to find InuYasha gone, and she could have sworn she saw one of Kikyou's soul collectors slip out from atop the forest canopy. _If he went to see Kikyou… I'll… I'll just… I'm gonna KILL HIM!_ she ranted in her mind, scowling. She found it hard to go to sleep; Kagome tossed and turned, although Shippou, whom the miko shares her bed with was not in the least bit disturbed.

In the morning, Kagome awoke to find InuYasha sitting on the ground against the same tree he had been in last night. He didn't look particularly sad or lonely. He was just… him. So Kagome, cheating thoughts aside, went about her day. She made breakfast for everyone, and afterwards, Sango helped her clean up as the men worked on an itinerary for the day. Kagome felt her mood sour just hearing them talk.

"We've been traveling west for sometime now, InuYasha," Miroku stated. "We should change direction. Maybe we could fool some of the demons into thinking we're still going west, and perhaps we can get a sacred jewel shard or two," he explained proudly.

Kagome was losing her temper.

"Keh, those demons are stupid anyways, so that might work…" he answered.

Kagome growled under her breath, but Sango still managed to hear it.

"What's bothering you, Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome sighed. "Oh, I don't know, Sango. I may be overreacting," Kagome whined.

Sango nodded, understanding that Kagome needed a little more… privacy in order to speak about what was troubling her.

"We're going to go wash our faces really quick in the stream," Sango said to the men, grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her in the direction of the water.

"But…" InuYasha started.

"Since you two are still planning our day," she finished.

InuYasha huffed, crossed his arms, and nodded. "Okay, but be quick."

They were already halfway there.

At the small brook, Sango asked Kagome again about her troubles. Kagome explained what happened the night before.

"That cheating bastard!" Sango said, clenching a fist and gritting her teeth. "When we get back…"

"No," Kagome said quietly. "We haven't seen her in so long, yet somehow she always appears, or InuYasha seeks her out. Our lives are always so… intertwined! If he wants to be with her… then I'll just have to move on."

"But Kagome, you told us that you would stay… even though you knew he wasn't going to let Kikyou go."

"Well, I never said I was _leaving_ leaving!" Kagome said brightly. "I think I may go home for a bit. Let him sweat a little. It'll really make me feel better!"

"Well, I'm not stopping you," the demonslayer said. "But promise me you'll come back soon!" she continued, blushing slightly.

"Oh, I'll miss you too, Sango!" Kagome said, hugging her friend. "You're one of my very best friends. And you make traveling with _those two_ bearable!" she said, smiling.

The girls walked back to camp; Miroku was praying on a hilltop and InuYasha was scowling under the tree. Shippou bounded towards them.

"Heya, Kagome! Are we leaving now?" the kitsune asked.

InuYasha noticed their arrival. "What took you two so long?" he growled.

They ignored him, which only made him angrier. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and strapped it to her back and asked Kirara if she was ready, to which the demon cat responded with a mew. Miroku, just coming out of his trance, began walking toward them, picking up his staff and joining Sango. Shippou watched as Kagome rolled up her sleeping bag and packed her stuff into her book bag.

"What is up with you two?!" he yelled. InuYasha glanced over at Miroku, who shrugged.

When they were done packing, Kirara took Kagome back to the well, InuYasha following, hollering the whole time.

And now Kagome was traveling back to her own time, grateful for her bed and looking forward to seeing her friends. _No,_ she thought, _my friends from my time. It's not fair to my friends in the feudal era._ She mentally made a list of all the things she wanted to do as she climbed out of the well, and was greeted by her calico cat, Buyo.

"Mrrrrrow?" the cat said.

Kagome reached down to pick him up and marched to the house, daydreaming of onigiris, warm baths, and soft pillows.

* * *

_How do y'all like it so far?_


	2. Chapter 2

Five days had passed, and Kagome was both surprised and… not. She was surprised that InuYasha had not come to get her, but at the same time, she wasn't surprised because lately he had been thinking more and more about Kikyou. She went through her life - going to school, spending time with her friends, and now she was supposed to go to a movie with Houjou. She didn't really want to, she knew she wouldn't be able to focus on the plot, but she had said yes because her three meddling yet sweet friends had pushed her into it. So now she was trudging - practically dragging - herself home. She had to get ready for the date, and then she wanted to pack so that she could go back to the Sengoku Jidai.

Home at last, Kagome told her mother of her plans, who nodded supportively. _Mom,_ she thought. _You're the only one who ALWAYS supports me, even though you know I must be having a tough time._ Kagome went upstairs and took a shower, dried herself, and began to pick out her outfit. She decided on a pink dress, and had a light green sweater to go with it, since she always got cold in the movie theatre. Happy with her selection, she began picking out things to bring with her to the Feudal Era. _OK, I've got my brush… my shampoo… soap… extra underwear, socks… what else?_

Satisfied with the contents of her pack, Kagome went back to the bathroom to look herself over again in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her dress. She looked at the items in a small basket on her sink counter. Poking out, as if begging to be brought along, she eyed a small tube of strawberry lip gloss. She picked it up, examined it as if wondering how it got there, then applied it to her lips. Still staring at it, she brought it over to her back pack, and slipped it into a pocket. Kagome left the bag on her bed and left to meet Houjou at the theatre.

She hadn't had the worst time, she admitted to herself, but there was so much on her mind. Kagome had paid enough attention to the movie to hold a conversation with Houjou, but there were a hundred other thoughts racing through her mind. _I wonder why InuYasha didn't come for me… Was it because of Kikyou? Or because he's too proud to admit he's wrong. That's probably what it is. When he knows he wasn't right about something and I'm mad, he gets all embarrassed and proud. Just like… Sesshoumaru. I hope they aren't too far tomorrow when I go back. Maybe they'll be waiting for me. Maybe I should leave tonight, so I can get a head start? Yeah, I should…_

"…me?"

Kagome snapped back to reality.

"Kagome-chan? Are you okay? You haven't heard I thing I was saying! Are you feeling ill? Do you need to go home?" Houjou streamed out.

Blushing slightly, Kagome nodded. She didn't like all the lying she had to do, but sometimes it was better this way.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Houjou-san. I'm not feeling well. Thank you for being concerned," she said genuinely.

Houjou smiled and nodded, and walked her home.

When they arrived at the front gate to the Higurashi home, Kagome looked longingly to her bedroom window as Houjou stared at her and beamed.

"Arigatou, Kagome-chan. Thank you for coming with me, even though you don't feel well." Houjou said, placing his hands on her shoulders. Kagome could feel that they were sweaty. He must be nervous. Just what was he thinking that made him so jittery?

Kagome laughed nervously. "You're welcome, Houjou-san," she said, mustering a sickly smile out of her bag-`o-lies.

Houjou had still to remove his hands from her self. She looked at his left hand, then up at him.

"O…oh! Excuse me! Gomen nasai, Kagome-chan!" he stammered, lifting his hands and rushing them to his sides.

Smiling, Kagome nodded. "It's okay, Houjou-san. Arigatou, I had a good time. But I have to get to bed."

"Of course!" he said, protectively. "I'll see you soon, bye!" he said as he turned and waved, walking away.

Kagome slumped. She was exhausted. The lies, trying to keep up with the movies' plot, thinking about InuYasha… it was all too much. She walked into the house, grateful that no one was about. Walking upstairs and into her room, Kagome thought about her previous plan to go back to the Feudal Era tonight. _Should I go now?_ she thought. Kagome looked longingly at her bed. She was so very tired. _I can take a nap and go in an hour or so,_ she mused. So, without changing into her pajamas, Kagome just laid on her bed, next to her pack, and fell asleep.

When Kagome woke up, she stretched, looked outside and realized it was still dark.

"Uh…" she grunted sleepily. _It's still dark… I'm going back to sleep…_ she told herself, and closed her eyes…

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" she squealed. "Omigosh! What time is it?"

Kagome looked at the clock on her night table. _Three `o clock… well, it's definitely longer than I planned, but at least I didn't sleep through the night._ She jumped up, grabbed her bag, and turned off the light as she silently crept throughout the house, making her way to the kitchen. There she went through cupboards and the refrigerator for foods. She packed what she needed, and left the house. Looking back at the house as she entered the well house, she sighed. Then she went inside, shut the door, climbed the wells' rim, and jumped.

Climbing up the rim of the well was no easy task with the weight of the backpack, and it didn't make it any easier that InuYasha had not been there waiting for her. She knew it was unlikely, but deep down, she _hoped_ he would be there. Kagome heaved the backpack over the edge of the well and pulled herself out. _Whew… you would think I was getting stronger and it would get easier, but it doesn't, and obviously I haven't gotten stronger…_ she half-scolded herself. She went to brush off her dress and knees and… _dress?! Dress?! I came here… in my DRESS?!_ Panicking, Kagome wondered how this happened. _But I… oh, yeah. I never changed, and rushed out. At least I'm not wearing my pj's…_ she thought, laughing quietly. She continued to brush herself off when she felt a gust of wind. Kagome looked up to find a familiar pair of bright blue eyes dancing happily at her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh! H… hi, Kouga!" Kagome stammered.

"Hey, Kagome!" The wolf prince beamed at her.

Kagome always felt better whenever Kouga was around. He had such a genuine care for her. _If only I had met Kouga first… wait. Ha ha… if I had met Kouga first, I'd be dead. He didn't care for humans back then. That's right. Kouga's pack used to kill humans, now he protects them… because of me. But… InuYasha does that too, now…_

"Um, what were you doing in that well, Kagome?" he said with confused, icy eyes.

_Oh yeah, he doesn't really know…_

Kagome tried her best to explain things, so to not freak him out with the absurdity of it all. "I know, it must seem ridiculous, but…"

"So, _that's_ why you dress… _differently_ than the other girls," he said carefully, as to not offend the woman he cared for.

Kagome smiled wholeheartedly. Kouga was so much more sensitive than InuYasha. She was also amazed at his understanding. For some reason, she expected him to think she was half-crazed, but then again, more people here were understanding than in her time.

Kouga was very pleased with the smile she had on her lovely face. He loved making her smile. He suddenly realized he could wake up next to that smile every morning. He had always really liked her, and constantly and tenaciously asked for her hand to join the Demon Wolf Tribe and become his woman, but until now, he hadn't realized the feeling. Deep, in his stomach, and in his chest, there was… pain - no, pressure. Like he was being squeezed by a giant demon snake. What was this feeling?

Kagome watched Kouga's face change emotion. She wondered what he thought as his face had gone from joy, to wonder, to sheer terror. No, he didn't look scared, per say, but his eyes… they spoke to her, like a piano speaks to its' audience. He took her hands, as always, and Kagome was happy to have the old Kouga back.

"What's wrong, Kouga?" she asked.

Kouga, now looking a little embarrassed, squirmed. "Nothing, Kagome", _I just realized how much I like you…_ "I was just thinking…"

"Well, I could see that, silly!" she said, giggling merrily.

Kouga laughed, and Kagome loved how it sounded. InuYasha never laughed with her. He was always laughing _at_ her. She realized she liked talking with Kouga, and wondered why she didn't do it more often…

"HEY! Get your dirty paws off her, you mangy wolf!" Kagome and Kouga turned toward the angry voice, both knowing exactly who it was.

_Oh yeah, THAT'S why…_

"Kagome's not complaining, so back off, baka…" the demon wolf said.

"Maybe YOU aren't listening hard enough, baka…" came the reply.

"I WAS listening - you should try it sometime, baka!" Kouga growled.

"Then you wouldn't be touching her if you had heard, would you, BAKA!?" InuYasha yelled.

Kagome rubbed her temples.

"InuYasha, osuwari," came the command that brought the half-demon crashing into the dirt.

"Aw, Kagome, what was that fo…" InuYasha complained, but he was cut off by the throbbing vein in Kagomes' forehead.

"What gives you the right to tell me what I want, when you can't even decide what YOU want?!" she yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

Kagome whirled and ran into the forest, leaving Kouga stunned, and InuYasha looking as if he had just been hit by a truck. Kouga turned to look at InuYasha again, scowling. He ran in the direction Kagome had gone. InuYasha stayed where he was, the impact of her words hitting him over and over again. _Damn… she's still mad. And that stupid wolf is around. I can't even talk to her with him around._ InuYasha finally stood, and jumped away, towards Kaedes' village.

Kagome was fully crying, and branches were tearing at her in her blind run, making her cry more, which was making her run into branches more… the dark of night in the forest didn't help. Kouga had caught up to her easily, but he stayed behind, giving her time to calm. When she finally stopped running, he watched her. His wolf eyes saw easily in the darkness. Luckily for the human, it was a full moon, and it shone brightly. He noticed that instead of the white and green outfit she usually wore, she was wearing something pink. He liked the color on her. It showed how feminine and beautiful she was… Kouga felt the pressure again, accompanied by another feeling. This feeling was more like a burning, and it made his hearing difficult, like he was near the ocean. His thoughts were fuzzy, and he could swear he was blushing. Kouga shook his head to clear his thoughts, but it only half-helped. He tried to think about why they were here, then focused on her sobbing. He approached her.

"Kagome?" he said wincing, his voice shaking, partially because of these strange feelings, and partially because he didn't want to incur the wrath that the hanyou had achieved. He expected her to turn around angrily, telling him to leave her alone. It was almost customary for females…

"Oh, Kouga…" Kagome turned, but threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

Kouga was stunned. He looked down at her and felt the warm tears partner themselves with his skin, and it made him shudder, ever so slightly. He opted to let her speak first.

Kagome sobbed for a few more minutes, thinking of her pain, her heartache, and the physical pain she still felt from the whipping branches. Suddenly, she realized she was crying… on Kouga's shoulder.

"Oh… I'm so sorry…" she said, sniffling and backing up a little.

"It's okay," he reassured her. "You can always cry on me," he said, smiling slightly and closing the gap between them. He brushed some of the tears from her face. Kagome blushed, but she realized that she wasn't blushing out of embarrassment. It was… something else. Kouga noticed the blush, and stepped back.

"So, what happened?" Kouga asked, a genuinely worried look on his face.

"Oh, nothing," she replied. "Stupid InuYasha. I promised I would stick by him, even though I know I'm only second to Kikyou. It'll always be like that. I… I just hoped I could change. That… he… would change. But, I'll always be… the replacement," she said, looking at the grass beneath her feet.

She looked up, and was stunned by what she saw. Kouga had been listening, and never shouted about InuYasha, or ran away to fight with him as usual. Instead, he just stared at her, a look that was anger, concern, and betrayal all mixed into one sad face.

He wanted to say it. He wanted to say so many things. _You're not her. You're not a replacement. You're not second to me. I want you all to myself. I want you, not someone who looks like you. I want you..._ But she was already going through so much. He didn't want to make it worse for her.

Kagome could tell he was holding something back. The look on his face made her hurt more than what she was already thinking about. But he was holding it in, whatever he wanted to say. She realized that he probably wanted to say something that might make her cry again, and he didn't want that. He was being… selfless. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around him again.

Surprised, Kouga picked her up, and started walking her back towards Kaede's village. Well, he didn't WANT to be selfish, but by not running, at least he was getting a little extra time with her…

Kagome didn't resist. It was a nice change, riding in his strong arms, rather than riding InuYasha like he was a pack animal. _Well, he IS an ass…_ she thought, giggling, visualizing InuYasha as a mule, with dog ears instead of donkey ones, and a red haori…

"Well, I'm glad to see you a little happier," Kouga said in his deep voice, smiling.

"Yeah, I feel a little better, thanks," she said, smiling genuinely and pressing her cheek into the crook of his neck.

Kouga's blood began to boil, feeling the proximity of Kagome's mouth close to his neck. He would only have to turn his face to kiss her… but, he wouldn't. Not because he couldn't, but it would be wrong to force her. He wanted her to love him as he was, not forced upon. Instead, he turned his head toward her, but made sure he gave enough distance so that she wouldn't feel forced or awkward. He smiled at her, and she smiled back weakly. The sun would be rising soon…

After a few minutes of silence, Kouga had almost thought for sure that Kagome had fallen asleep, when he heard her speak.

"Kouga… with everything that happened, you never told me why you were by the well…" Kagome stated.

The smile gone, Kouga watched his legs move as he walked. Kagome noticed his instant change of mood.

"Hai…," he agreed. "I, uh… that is, I came for your help. I went to the village where I saw the houshi, and he told me you had gone for a while, and that if I wanted to I could wait for your return by the well. At the time, I thought he just meant you would pass by it…" he laughed, half-heartedly.

"Ah, you mean Miroku. Yes, well, I'm glad I got to explain it to you. Well, why were you searching for me? Or were you just trying to upset InuYasha?" she giggled, until she saw the solemn look on Kouga's face.

Kagome reached up and touched his cheek, making him shiver. "What's wrong, Kouga?" she asked, worriedly.

"My… tribe. It's… there's something… some kind of illness is attacking them. The stronger adults are okay, but the elders… and the children…" Kouga kept staring at his feet.

Kagome gasped. "Oh! Why didn't you say something before?!"

"Well, at first I was happy to see you. I didn't want to outright ask for help. I wanted to spend time with you. Then, you were so upset with that stupid mutt." Kouga's determined look regained itself.

"Thank you, Kouga," Kagome smiled, "but now we need to talk about your wolf pack. What kind of disease is it?"

"Well, it's like a stupid little cold, but they get high fevers, although they shake as if they're cold… and sometimes they act like they can't breathe…" he said sadly. "We've already lost a few children. We treated it as we would normally treat a fever, but nothing works."

Kagome was on the brink of crying again. "Oh, no…" Kagome tried to think. _High fever,_ _chills, can't breathe… it sounds familiar…_ "What about eating? Are they eating? Or being sick?"

"Ah, yeah. They stop eating after a while, then they get sick, but nothing comes out because they haven't eaten!" he exclaimed. He watched Kagome's face intently.

A light bulb practically went off in Kagome's head. "I got it!" she said, scaring Kouga. "Ha ha, sorry," she said with a weak smile that he returned. "I think I know what it is. My little brother had something that sounds just like it when he was young. He almost died."

"You… you have a younger brother?" Kouga said, blinking.

"Well, yeah!" Kagome answered. "I live with him, my mom, and my grandfather. He's my dads' dad. My dad died when I was younger," Kagome spilled like a sack of rice. "Oh, I'm sorry! I tend to talk too much!"

"No, I like to hear you talk, Kagome. And I like to hear about your family," he said softly.

Kagome smiled at him, and laid her head back unto his shoulder, again placing her lips close to his neck, not realizing the effect it had on him.

_There's that feeling again…_


	4. Chapter 4

Sango was pacing on Kaede's kitchen floor.

"So, she yelled at you and ran off, and Kouga went after her? Well, she can't be in too much danger then. Kouga wouldn't let anything happen to Kagome," the taijiya said.

"Yes, InuYasha. I'm sure she'll be along soon," Miroku said soothingly.

"Who's worried? I'm not worried! So what if she went off into the forest? If she doesn't wanna come back then she can stay in her own damn time!" InuYasha shouted.

"Gnnn…" Shippou said sleepily. "Why are you yelling InuYasha? Oh, Kagome's still not back, huh?" he continued, rubbing his eyes.

With a smack to Shippou's head, InuYasha started to the door. "I wasn't yelling! And I don't care about that stupid Kagome!"

He left, and the three friends looked at each other.

"Wow, is he in denial or what?" Shippou commented.

"No, he just doesn't want anyone to know about his feelings for her. He wants everyone to think he's fearless, that he's emotionally hardened," Sango explained.

"Mmm, and yet all of his enemies, especially Naraku, know exactly what his feelings are, and specifically target Kagome because of it," Miroku added.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

InuYasha stomped around. He really had nothing to do. He didn't want to sit around, but the thought of traveling without his companions was… strange. He climbed a tree near Kaede's home and sat on a branch. _Damnit. I hate this. I hate doing this to Kagome. And I'm sure Kikyou doesn't like it either. We're all… stuck. Unless I choose someone. Then one of them can be free. But Kagome… she'll never be free. I already know how she feels. She even promised to be near me even though she knows I still care for Kikyou. But then why does she get so mad? I feel like I'm at a crossing, and there are two paths and I have to choose which one I want to take. Kikyou… Kikyou was my first love… but, she is undead. Do I have a future with the undead? Maybe the only future of that road is to die. But Kagome… Kagome is so full of life, so… lively and happy… Happy… is she really happy? Or does she pretend, because she wants to be near me?_

As if on cue, Kouga came through the forest then, carrying Kagome. InuYasha's nose twitched. _He's here._

Kouga smelled his way towards Kaede's home. Miroku was just stepping out to stretch in the sunlight.

"Ah, Kouga. I see you _do_ have our friend Kagome. Thank you for keeping her safe," Miroku said, bowing.

"Yeah, she's not really hurt," Kouga replied.

Sango and Shippou came out at the sound of Kouga's voice.

"Kago…" Shippou leaped at Kagome.

Miroku grabbed a hold of his tail in mid-air. "She's resting, Shippou, leave her be."

Sulking, the kitsune plopped onto the floor, listening to the adults.

Kagome stirred. "Mmm…" she snuggled into Kouga's neck for a moment, then began to wake.

Kouga blushed, but he hadn't done anything wrong, so Sango just watched her wake up as Miroku admired Kouga's techniques. Behind him, Kouga heard a slight thud.

"So, she's ok?" InuYasha asked, trying to keep calm.

"Yeah, she just scratched up her arms a little. She's just real tired. She didn't get much sleep," he said. The look on the others' faces told him he should explain. "I mean, she came here in the middle of the night! She didn't sleep much, and with the crying…"

"It's ok, Kouga," Kagome said. "You can put me down," she smiled sleepily.

Kouga gently lowered her legs so she could stand, and she stretched. "Thanks," she told Kouga warmly.

InuYasha was sulking in the background. Sango went to her friend to catch up on everything that had been going on, and Miroku stood in place, thinking of how he could use Kouga's technique. Shippou was going through Kagome's pack that Kouga had also released to the floor.

Kouga simply watched Kagome interact with her friends. And this made InuYasha even more angry. With a growl, InuYasha bounded away towards the forest, and everyone watched him go.

Giggling, Kagome asked if he was still angry. Sango told her how he had been shouting just before she had arrived, and had been sulking all morning.

Kagome shorthanded the story of the fight from last night. "Oh, he hadn't told us that," Sango said, shocked.

"Yes, but the problem is, Kouga's wolf tribe is sick, and some are dying. I have to help!" Kagome said spiritedly.

Kouga smiled, and she smiled back at him. Sango and Miroku just looked on in awe.

"What I don't get, is how come InuYasha was out there in the first place? I mean, he looked like he was bedding down with us, the in the middle of the night he shows up by the well?" Shippou commented.

Kagome's eye began to twitch. "I… didn't…. think… about that…" she said weakly.

Kouga touched her arm lovingly. Miroku gave Shippou a look. "Now, now, Shippou, we mustn't jump to conclusions. Perhaps InuYasha was coming to fetch Kagome?" he said.

"I don't know, Miroku. He disappeared every night that Kagome was gone," Sango said sadly.

"And he sure as hell didn't come visit me," Kagome said angrily. "He was visiting that damn Kikyou…"

All four friends were looking at Kagome gravely. "What!?" she shouted.

Later, the five of them were discussing the matter of Kouga's wolf tribe. Kaede and Kagome had made lunch, but InuYasha had not joined them.

Kouga listened to Kagome talk about her plans on helping the wolves, and he watched her moth move as she explained. It put him in a trance, as if her voice were a lullabye. She just had such a happy, calm voice. And paired with her big brown eyes, well, the only way he could describe it to himself was… _breathtaking._ _Yeah, that's it. She's… breathtaking. Especially in that little pink dress…_

Kouga snapped out of it just before Kagome asked him a question. "So, is it OK, if we go see Jinenji?"

Kouga stared blankly at her. "Oh, me? Yeah, sure. Who's Jinenji?"

Kagome laughed softly. "What happened? Were you mesmerized or something? Jinenji is a hanyou that grows the most extensive herb garden I know. And he has a vast knowledge of them. It's not far," she said, smiling.

"Uh, yeah, something like that," Kouga laughed nervously. "Yeah, we can go. Just point the way…"

Sango interrupted. "Is there anything we can do, Kagome?"

"If you'd like to take care of the sick, then be my guest. But I wouldn't want Kirara getting sick. And you might be better off staying with InuYasha, in case you get any leads on the next shard," she said. _And so you can let me know if he's still sneaking off…_

Sango nodded, almost as if she'd heard Kagome's thoughts.

"Well, since InuYasha chose not to join us, someone is going to have to tell him. I'll see you guys soon," she said, grabbing her back pack and walking towards the door. Kouga followed.

When they were outside, Kagome turned her face towards the sun and let it shine brightly onto her. Kouga was again stunned by her beauty. Suddenly, she turned to him. She asked if he was ready, and he nodded. Kouga swept her off her feet, and began to run in the direction Kagome had told him to.

From above Kaede's hut, InuYasha watched them leave, and he felt both angry and relieved.

It took less than an hour, but they arrived at Jinenji's as he was weeding his fields. She waved to him from a distance, smiling. Kouga slowed to a walk and let Kagome down. They walked together towards Jinenji, who also walked towards them.

"Hi, Kagome," the big hanyou said.

"Hello, Jinenji!" she said, smiling.

_Any other girl would have run screaming from this thing,_ Kouga thought, letting the two friends catch up. _How is it that this girl has such a big heart?_

"Oh yeah… Jinenji… this is Kouga, he's a wolf demon leader!" Kagome beamed.

"Nice to meet you, Kouga. Welcome to my herb gardens. Now, Kagome, what brings you here?" Jinenji asked slowly.

Kagome went on to tell Jinenji the details of the disease and what kinds of herbs she needed. Jinenji listened intently with caring eyes and nodded occasionally. Kouga noticed that this demon, too, held Kagome in high accord. _Almost every male she comes in contact with wants her for one reason or the other…_ Kouga remembered the first time they met, and questioned his own motives. Did he not want her to find the sacred jewel shards? No, not anymore. That wasn't important as far as Kagome was concerned. He had many… feelings for her that he couldn't explain. And he wasn't the only one. This beast thought fondly of Kagome. And then there was that mutt. Unfortunately, upset or not, she still was fond of InuYasha as well. Could he ever be loved by her? Or was he, too, only a replacement?

Kagome stood, and they all went to the herb fields, where Jinenji picked a particular plant out, and they all went back inside his home.

"This one is new. It will help them keep the food down. They must eat to get better. And this one is to help with their breathing. But, I'm sorry. I have none of the herb that controls fevers in demons. Only for humans. Here." Jinenji explained.

Kagome listened intently, making sure she didn't get the herbs mixed up.

"Where can I find the herb that helps fevers?" Kagome asked with pleading eyes.

"To the south, there is a lake. It has a waterfall fed by a river. It is called Hinna lake. The waterfall itself is said to be magical. There is a pink star-shaped flower that blooms from the plant that you need. Only in that waterfall can you find it," Jinenji told them.

"Oh, thank you, Jinenji!" Kagome said, hugging the great beast. His eyes softened, and he held her tight.

Kagome packed the herbs into her pack and exited the hut with Kouga, saying their goodbyes.

"Ready?" Kouga asked.

"Mm-hmm…" Kagome nodded, and he scooped her up and they began traveling north, towards Kouga's tribe. They were going to attempt to start medicating the sick wolves first, and then they would go and fetch the pink star-flower plant, they had decided.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long for Kouga to get from Jinenji's field to his home, in the mountains. The two of them were greeted by an onslaught of wolves. Ginta and Hakkaku, Kouga's closest friends, were among the first. They knew Kouga was approaching, and met him a little bit before their leader reached the caves.

"Kouga! You're back!" Hakkaku shouted.

"Onee-chan! You came too? So Kouga was successful! Great!" Ginta cried.

Kagome giggled. "Yes, I'm here to try to help."

"Okay, you two, knock it off. Kagome's a little tired. You guys do whatever she says. She's going to need help. But we're not staying," Kouga said roughly, explaining that they had to travel south to find a rare flower to save the tribe.

Kagome decided it was best to only bother each patient once, for now. She walked around, gauging each wolf-demon's health as she went. She separated the mildly ill from the worse-off. She had Ginta and Hakkaku make them all comfortable. Then she set about making a liquid form of all the herbs put together. Kouga watched intently. When she was ready to pour the liquid into individual containers for each patient, she found that it was a bit heavier full than empty. She laughed nervously. Kouga, seeing her struggle, picked it up easily, and poured it into the intended containers.

"Oh, Kouga, thank you! But you shouldn't. You're the leader, after all…" she began.

"Nothin' to it," he said, not wanting to hear an argument over it. He was intent on helping her.

Kagome just nodded, and directed his pouring. " Yes, that one there? Only half-full; it's for a child. Those are fine. Thanks," she said, smiling.

Kouga beamed. He called Hakkaku and Ginta over and gave them instructions to give certain containers to certain patients, and to make sure they drink the whole thing. They nodded in agreement, and began administering the medicine, beginning with the children - the most sick- as told. As they began, they brought back empty containers that Kagome dropped into a boiling kettle. Kouga wondered what she was doing, and said so out loud.

"Oh, this?" she asked. "By boiling these containers after sick wolves have used it, it kills the germs, and so the next wolf that uses it won't get those germs," she explained.

Kouga was stunned with her knowledge. He watched her do the tasks effortlessly, and admired not only how easily she did it, but how happy she seemed to do it. _Seemed…_ A wave of horror went through his body. _What if she doesn't want to do this? What if she's disgusted and wants to go back? What if she's really tired? She's already worked so hard…_ Kouga was determined to let her do the least possible.

"Ah, thank you!" Kagome said as she tried to remove a cup with a stick from the pot. Kouga had taken the stick from her and got it out much quicker.

_Maybe it's the sleepiness…_ she thought. _I'm usually much quicker. But at least I have Kouga…_ Kagome smiled at him, looking into the ocean that gave way to his soul. Kouga's eyes were so emotional; you could almost always tell what he was thinking. _Then again, we can't all be emotional messes like InuYasha…_ _Why does he always insist on popping up? Why can't I talk to myself in the confines of my own mind without him showing up? Because you still love him, you idiot. You may be a replacement, but you still love him. You silly, stupid girl. He loves a flower pot. And there's a perfectly great - and handsome - demon right in front of you that likes you. He may not love you like you love InuYasha, but it would be better than sitting around waiting for dog-boy to realize he has feelings for me. But…_ Kagome shook her head. She was tired of "but's".

She looked up to find Kouga gone. She put a fresh set of containers into the kettle that Ginta and Hakkaku had brought, and stood to look for Kouga. She walked around, seeing some of the less sick demons looking better already. She smiled at the ones that were awake, and she took a better look at the sleeping ones. She went over to the children's area, which were also separated by more or less sick. From a distance, she thought she saw Kouga, crouching in a corner, in the area where the very sick children were. She walked over to them. She saw a young boy wolf demon in human form- around Shippou's age as far she could tell - with dark grey hair. He looked very sick. He was quite pale, shivering, but covered with furs, and he was sleeping, or unconscious. Kouga was holding the boy in his lap, trying to get him to drink the liquid medicine. The look on his face broke Kagome's heart. _He genuinely cares for them. He doesn't want to lose a single one._

She couldn't take her eyes off the pair, and Kouga appeared startled when he finally noticed Kagome's presence. He looked up to meet with Kagomes' huge brown eyes. She was smiling. Not a happy smile, but a content one.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me…" she said gently.

"Yeah, sorry, Kagome. I just… well I didn't want Hakkaku or Ginta to get sick. I need them healthy, so I came to give the sick children the medicine myself. But this one… Yuki… I can't seem to get him to wake up. It may be too late for him…" Kouga's voice trembled as much as his eyes did. He looked back at the boy's face.

Kagome watched his interaction with the child, and she melted. She knelt down beside Kouga, and placed her hand over his, which was on one of the boys' shoulders. She smiled warmly at Kouga, and it made his heart jump. As if sensing his unusual reaction, she blushed, but she didn't take her hand away. Instead, she bent low over Yuki and whispered in his ear.

"Yuki, you need to be awake. For you to get better, you need to drink this…" she told the wolf boy.

He didn't speak, but they both felt him stir. Kouga looked at Kagome with amazement. She smiled back at him, and they both spoke this time.

"Come on, you can do it. Just open your eyes for us, and we'll give you this medicine to drink," she spoke to him again.

The wolf child fluttered his eyes weakly, but couldn't' keep them open. They took this as a good sign, and offered him the liquid, which he drank. Kouga grinned at the progress, and Kagome used her hand to test the child's forehead. He was so hot she could barely stand to touch him.

"No wonder he's so non-responsive! He has a very high fever!" she exclaimed.

She told Kouga that they must get him to the closest body of water as quickly as possible. He began to gather the boy up as Kagome bunched up the furs. They scrambled out of the cave and Kouga gave her directions.

"Just over that hill, there's a valley with a stream that runs through it. That's where we get most of our water," he said, motioning towards the east.

"Right," she said, and she began to follow him towards the stream.

Suddenly, Kagome stopped in her tracks. Kouga, not hearing her footsteps, asked her what was the matter.

"You say… that's where you get your water from? And of course, it flows downstream from the mountains?" she asked.

Kouga's interest was piqued. "Yeah… what are you getting at?"

"Well, you said there's never been an epidemic like this before, right?" she began.

"Yeah, I mean no. There's never been an epi… whatever you called it. What do you think it is? The water?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I can't be certain, but if your water supply runs from the mountains, then perhaps something is going on up there, and now your tribe has caught it because it was in your drinking water…" she proposed.

"Wow…" Kouga said, eyes wide.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"How do you do it?" he asked wondrously

"Do what?" Kagome answered, intrigued.

"How can you be so beautiful and then so smart at the same time?" he said honestly.

"Oh, Kouga, this isn't the time!" she said, smirking. "Besides, we have to find another source of water…" she reminded him.

"Right," he nodded.

He told her of another stream, this one a bit deeper, to the southwest of the caves. Kagome agreed, and they jogged off together. When they got to the river, she noticed that Kouga had been exaggerating when he said it was slightly larger. _It looks at least 15 feet deep!_ she thought. Kouga must have sensed her fear, because he turned to face her, and told her he wouldn't let her drown. She thanked him sarcastically, and he flashed that big, wolfy grin at her, and suddenly, she felt calm. She told him to strip the boy and place him in the water so that only his face was showing. She explained that they had to get his body temperature down, especially his head. Kouga did as he was instructed, taking the boy's clothes off and cradling him in his arms, then entering waist deep into the river, letting the wolf cub's body become submerged, while only allowing his face to be above the surface. Kagome watched intently, making sure Kouga was paying attention to Yuki's head, but she was forgotten. Kouga had abandoned any thoughts of Kagome, and was focused on the grey head in front of him, watching the waves go by so that none would rise above his ears. Kagome knew he was intent on saving the boy. _He's so caring. He would do anything for his pack. For his family…_

She watched his eyes, going back and forth between searching the boy's face for consciousness and guarding his head from the rougher waves. They were tough, yet gentle. His features matched them; they were rugged yet soft. Hard, but kind. She felt like reaching out to touch his face…

While admiring his jaw line, Kagome noticed something vibrating. Was it her eyes? Was the ground shaking? Perhaps the movement of the river… No, it was _Kouga's jaw_ that was shaking. She examined his face a little more and found that his lips were tinted blue. _Oh no! Kouga's temperature is dropping too much!_

"Err, Kouga, I think you should come out…" she started.

"Is it time for him to come out?" he asked slowly.

"No, but I'll hold him. I think it's time for _you_ to come out," she said sternly.

"No way, Kagome. I don't want you to get sick," he told her firmly.

"Please…" she pleaded.

"Just… a… little longer…" he said, wavering.

Kagome reached out her hand to him. "Let me have Yuki - he's okay now."

Kouga turned enough so that Kagome could reach the wolf boy's arm, and pulled him towards the shore. The arm was icy; the water that came from the mountains was melted snow and ice, so it was much colder than the rivers she was used to traveling near. She pulled Yuki unto the bank, wrapping him in the furs. When she turned around to offer Kouga her hand, he was no where to be found.

"Kouga!" she cried. "Kouga, can you hear me? Where are you?"

There was no time. Kagome dove into the water, surveying the depths. Luckily, the water was very clear and was not very turbulent, so she found him easily, only a few feet from where he had been. She grabbed onto his chest armor and heaved with all her might, pulling them both up to the surface. Had he been closer to the center where it was deeper, neither of them may have made it. But Kagome triumphed, digging her shoes into the gravel and bringing them both to shore. She used her shoes again to brace herself into the ground to drag Kouga unto the safety of the bank. She was so cold, but Kouga was in danger. Not only had he been exposed to the river for a long time, but he had been underwater for a bit. How long she didn't know, but it could be enough to take his life. What was she supposed to do? What did they teach her in health class? Was she supposed to check his tongue? No, that was for choking. Pump his chest? Yeah, that was it. She looked at his chest, only to find armor. _Oh yeah…_

Kagome began to undo his armor and searched his face for the grin he reserved for her. Instead, she found his rugged face pale, and his lips blue. Done with the straps, she flung the armor to the side and immediately began to pump his chest. _One, two, three… one, two, three… What else? Oh… breathing. I'm supposed to… breathe into his mouth. One, two, three…_ Kagome knew she couldn't waste any more time, and, bringing her hand up to capture her sopping wet hair and bring it to the side, she knelt over Kouga, pinched his nose, and pressed her lips against his. _And exhaled._ She thought of how cold his lips felt, but they still felt nice to touch with her own. Shaking the thoughts away, she exhaled again, and resumed pumping his chest. She breathed into him a few more times, and felt tears come to her eyes. _No,_ she thought, _I can't lose him!_ She began pumping again, and pushed harder this time. She bent over to breathe into him again, her face hot with emotion and tears, and felt air push back. She shot up to a sitting position and watched as Kouga coughed, sending bits of water shooting out of his lungs. He rolled over to his right side, facing Kagome, but his vision was blurry and he began violently trembling from the cold. Kagome cried harder, from relief this time. Kouga reached for her, and as she leaned toward him, sobbing, he reached up and caressed her face.

"Don't worry, Kagome," he said. "I'm never leaving you…"

And he passed out from exhaustion. Kagome cried hard for a few moments, but her survival instincts kicked in, and she calmed down. She checked on Yuki first, and, noticing that his head wasn't too warm, but his body was warming up, decided he would be okay. Now she had to cover Kouga… with what? Her body, giving her the answer, began to tremble. _I guess I have no choice..._ she thought. So she lay down next to Kouga, blushing as she wrapped her arm around his bare chest and waist, pressed up against him, and as she began to feel more comfortable, her own mind slipped into unconsciousness from exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6

`…_where are you?! Can you hear me!?...'_

Kagome woke with a start. She was warm, and she noticed a fire. _But I… I didn't make a fire…_ She looked around a little more, propping herself up on both elbows. She instantly noticed that the wolf-boy was gone. _Yuki! He's gone! And… his clothes, too! Bandits?!_ She shook the notion of bandits that would steal a wolf pup but build a fire. She also noticed she was covered with furs. It was almost evening. She wondered if Yuki had gotten so well that he dressed himself, built a fire, and went back to the pack…

Kouga awoke, his head feeling foggy. He felt movement, and turned to his right, and was amazed by what he saw. In the fading daylight, with fire lighting her face, Kagome was lying next to him. She looked bedraggled, but beautiful; the flames danced on her face in such a way that she glowed. All he could do was stare.

Kagome suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched. She turned, and indeed, there was Kouga, staring at her with a most peculiar expression. She had forgotten all the drama of Kouga half-drowning and saving him and all. She had given him life, by pressing her lips onto his, and breathing air into him…

"Kagome? What's wrong? You're flushed. Are you feeling all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah," she giggled nervously. "No, I was… just remembering what happened. I forgot for a moment. And I was wondering where Yuki had gone…"

"Hmm… I wouldn't worry. I can smell that some of the wolf pack was here. They probably took him back to the cave," he reassured her.

"Mmm, yes. You're probably right," she agreed.

Kagome looked down into his bright blue eyes. A little while ago they had seemed so dim. She had almost lost him.

"Wait… what did you mean, `remembering what happened'? What happened that got you so upset?" he asked, concerned.

"You… don't remember?" she asked incredulously.

He shook his head. "No. I remember holding the boy in the water, and I started to feel so cold… so… paralyzed. You wanted to take the pup, but I didn't want you to have to get in the cold water. But you look like you did anyways…"

"Oh!" Kagome cried, smoothing her hair and wiping her face. "Ha ha, yes. I had to take Yuki from you. But everything worked out," she said, smiling nervously.

"But I don't remember even getting out of the river. And my chest feels… I don't know. Like pressure… like there was something there…" Kouga said, placing his hand on his chest and trying to sit up with his other arm.

As he sat up, he felt sore, and taking his hand from his chest, it went to his lower back, where he felt bruised and scratched, like he had been _dragged. But I couldn't drag myself out on my back. That doesn't make sense. Unless someone else dragged me out. But no one else was there except..._ He looked into Kagome's quivering eyes. It seemed like she was remembering something painful…

"Kagome, what _really_ happened?" he asked sternly.

His tone suggested that she should tell the truth. But how could she? She didn't want to hurt his ego… being saved by a girl… but she also didn't want to let him know that she had practically made out with him while he was pretty much DOA.

"Well…" she hesitated, but she looked into Kouga's eyes, and the words flowed freely, suddenly. "I took Yuki from you, and I had to wrap him up with the furs. But when I turned around to find you, I couldn't see you. So I jumped in, and you had slipped under, a little bit from where you had been standing," she told him. She looked away, continuing. "I grabbed you and dragged you onto the grass. But you weren't breathing, so I had to push on your chest to help you breathe. And…" she hesitated, but chose her words carefully, "I had to take your armor off to do that. It's over there."

She nodded towards the metal piece on the grass a few feet from them. Kouga never took his eyes from her face. He read it. There was fear, embarrassment, and… something else. He quirked an eyebrow at her to prod her.

"Yes, so, when you started breathing again, I realized that I had only brought enough furs for the sick boy, so since I was cold too, I held you to keep us both warm, but I woke up to find us covered, and a fire built…" she explained as she looked into the fire.

"That was probably Ginta and Hakkaku…" he told her as he stared into the fire as well.

He tried to piece together what she had told him. Yes, he remembered feeling numb as he had given the cub to her, and then feeling overwhelmed, and enveloped by the cold. Then, he couldn't remember anything until he felt air… he recalled coughing up water and saying something to Kagome, but he had felt something else before he started coughing. Air, filling his lungs and… something on his lips and face. Where did the air come from? Did Kagome… did she breathe the air into him?

Kagome stood, hissing as her aching muscles pleaded to keep resting. The cold and the strain of pulling Kouga out of the water had taken their toll. She rubbed her left bicep unconsciously. Suddenly, there was another hand there, massaging her arm. She felt Kouga's bare chest against her shoulders and upper back and she blushed heavily.

"That must have been very difficult for you. I'm sure you're sore and tired," he said softly.

Kagome's heart began to race. He was massaging her shoulders, and it felt so good. It was like his fingers took the pain away, physically and mentally.

"Yes," she said, her voice so low it was almost a whisper. But she knew he could hear it. She turned in her spot to face him.

He looked surprised to see her turn to face him, and he was amused by her boldness. It wouldn't take much to kiss her. He wanted to feel her lips. It wasn't fair that he had been unconscious when she had had her mouth on his. He ached to do it… to press his lips onto hers. But… she wasn't ready. This wasn't the time. He wanted her to want it. So, he turned to get his armor, and strapped it back into place. He almost keeled over and died again when he looked up and saw the expression on her face… anger, relief, need, and embarrassment all rolled into one beautiful face. He stifled the laughter he felt creeping into his gut.

Kouga reached into the river and cupped some water into his hands and doused the fire. Then, he grabbed the furs, and turned to Kagome, who was still standing there. Her expression had changed. She looked pained now, hurt. _Had she wanted me to kiss her?_ Regardless, the moment was gone, and it seemed ludicrous to try it now. He wanted to be sure that it wasn't InuYasha she was thinking of… He wasn't stupid. She cares for that hanyou, and it would take time and healing for her to realize that she'll never be the woman for InuYasha. He can't get over the resurrected miko, and even if she died again, he wouldn't open his heart to Kagome. The thought of her heart breaking as he shuns her love was unbearable. It made him angry. It made him want to find that bastard and put his fist _through_ his chest.

Kagome had felt lonely at that moment. She thought that he might kiss her, but he had only smiled and turned to get dressed. He had doused the fire and collected the furs, and he seemed ready to get back to his tribe. He had looked at her almost sadly, but he hadn't kissed her. Why? It made her angry. Once again, things were not going as she wanted. _Just like InuYasha…_ _Was a boy ever going to kiss her?_ Or would she have to settle for Houjou? The thought both shocked her and made her feel bad for putting him on the backburner, just as InuYasha does with her. _Oh, god, is this how Houjou feels? No, Houjou doesn't know there's `someone else'…_ _Ignorance is bliss…_

Kagome snapped back to reality to find Kouga staring into nothingness. He was standing with the furs, not quite facing her, and she could see he was gritting his teeth. And possibly balling a fist or two. _What was he so angry about? Perhaps he's upset that he didn't kiss me after all?_

Kagome smiled at him, and he seemed to calm. "Ready?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, and they began to walk back to the cave. There was still much work to be done.

At Kaede's home, Sango and Kirara were practicing their moves, and Miroku was meditating. Shippou was helping Kaede, who was making supper for all. And InuYasha… he was in a tree, sulking. He hadn't spoken to anyone all day. Not when they called him for lunch, not when Miroku teased him, and not when Sango asked him if he'd like to train. _He's really upset this time_… she thought. He could hear Miroku chanting, Sango and Kirara jumping and playing, the Hiraikotsu swinging, and Kaede and Shippou speaking, but there was something missing from his life. There was no happiness. There was no laughter, no joy. Was it the happiness he missed? Or just her? If he craved companionship, he could just go and see Kikyou. She was staying at a nearby village, helping with some sick children. She always wanted to help. Just like Kagome. She just wanted to be normal… He heard Kaede claim that dinner was finished, and Shippou told her that he would get the others. Taking his cue, InuYasha leapt from the tree, into the forest. Shippou came out of the hut, and seeing the hanyou gone, moved on to get Sango, and they approached Miroku together, all of them coming to Kaede's home together.

"I wonder where InuYasha went. He was here a few minutes ago…" Shippou wondered out loud.

Miroku and Sango merely looked at each other knowingly, and they all sat to eat.

"Kouga!" shouted Hakkaku.

"We went and got dinner since you weren't back yet!" Ginta cried.

"Very good," the wolf prince told them. They beamed, and resumed their duties.

Kagome greeted some of the wolves; they welcomed her with whines and licks. She laughed happily, and Kouga watched her. As he watched her interact with them, the ache in his chest returned. It felt like he was going to explode, starting with his stomach. He smiled unconsciously, and began to daydream.

Kagome turned to see where Kouga was and found him looking at her dreamily, but not really looking at her. She wondered what was going on in his mind, and decided to break into his thoughts. She popped up in front of him and he seemed startled. He smiled at her again and apologized, and they continued walking until they reached the cave where Yuki had been when they first saw him. He was still lying down, but he was awake this time. When he saw his leader, he smiled weakly.

"They told me how you saved me. Thank you," Yuki said shyly.

"Ah, it wasn't me, little Yuki. It was Kagome here. She was the one who helped you, and we still have to get you more medicine," he told the boy, ruffling his hair.

The boy looked at Kagome with wonder, and tried his best to get up.

"No, p… please! Don't try to get up!" Kagome said. She knelt next to the boy and gently hugged him.

She began to cry again, and Kouga knelt to wipe away her tears. The grey-haired boy was happy, and he released Kagome to lie back down. He fell asleep very quickly.

"Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome looked at the cub again, but it hadn't been the cub who spoke. She turned her head to see Kouga looking at her gently. He tried to wipe away the rest of the tears, and Kagome placed her hand on his. This time, it was Kouga who blushed lightly.

Kagome stood, and went to work making rounds and asking about everyone's health. Luckily, there had been more than enough medicine, and since Ginta and Hakkaku had watched her, they had continued to medicate the children and the elders. They were just finishing with the elders that were not as ill. Satisfied with the results, Kagome began to make a new brew.

"I guess we'll leave in the morning. No sense in traveling now. We'd have to make camp soon," Kouga told her as she crushed herbs and added them to a kettle with water.

She just nodded, and Kouga helped her light the fire. He smiled at her again, and left the cave. Kagome smiled back and went back to her task.

Kouga exited the cave and went to check on the food that his companions had brought. There were a few boars, rabbits, and some berries, vegetables, and fish. Internally, he sighed. It was a good hunting day. They didn't always eat so good, and perhaps it will help some of the sick wolves feel better - if they don't throw it up. And Kagome will be able to eat well. She hadn't looked well when they had first woken up, but her color returned gradually, and the walk probably smoothed out her muscles. _She saved me. Twice. She got me out of the river, and_ _breathed life into me_. Kouga started a fire to cook the various meats. He poked at the fire.

Kagome had a wonderful time. She had taken meager portions for fear that there wouldn't be enough, but Kouga had made her eat. He had told her that red meat was the best for her right now, and she obliged, taking a few vegetables as well. She loved fish, but wasn't crazy about red meat. But Kouga cared about her, and he was worried, so she'd eaten some. She would've died for some soumen… She had served the preventative concoction that she had made for the healthy wolves, and all were grateful. The time she spent with Kaede was time well spent. They all talked and barked, and they tried to include her as much as possible. She laughed, ate, and talked. When they started to bring food to those who couldn't come to where the others were eating, Kagome got up to help as well, but Kouga stopped her. She looked at him questioningly, but he stood firm.

"You need to rest," he told her.

"But, I should help…" she began.

"Please. Stay with me," he said.

Kagome felt an ache in her stomach, and she nodded. She sat as the wolves around them bustled to clean up. At first she was shy, folding her hands in her lap and staring at them. But she wondered why she was behaving so innocently when a little while ago, she had wanted Kouga to kiss her. She looked up and was surprised to see that he was staring into the fire, and not at her. She suddenly worried that his feelings had changed, and she decided to test him. She scooted closer to him, and this got his attention. He looked at her questioningly. She placed her elbow on her leg, bringing her hand up to her face, resting her chin in her palm.

"So," she said suddenly, "YOU may have had enough water for one day, but I need a bath."

Kouga looked at her blankly. "Well, do you need an escort? Or would you rather go alone?" he asked.

Kagome frowned. This was not the answer she had hoped for. "Well, I was hoping you would take me…" she said in the most innocent voice she could muster.

Kouga perked up. "Well," he said with a grin, fangs exposed, "I could take you, but you couldn't blame me if I were to peek…"

Kagome smiled. _Ah, same old Kouga_… But now she was in a predicament. Her expression changed quickly.

"I just meant that I would feel safer if it was you watching over me…" She attempted to save herself.

"Oh," Kouga said, disappointed. "Yeah, I could bring you there. By the way," he said, bringing his face closer to hers, "I'm assuming you want to have a cave to yourself, but there isn't that much room here. So if you'd like, I could arrange for one of the families to take you…"

She wasn't thrilled of the idea of sleeping in a room with strangers. Kouga explained that in the caves that they did have, many families lived in each one, except his. It was one of the few privileges he had. Kagome would rather share a huge cave with Kouga than a huge collection of wolves. Besides, he wouldn't try anything…

Their faces closer than ever, Kagome told him breathily, "Why don't I just stay in your cave?"

The following look was one of pure shock.

"Are… are you sure? I mean, you know, it would just be the two of us…"

Kagome was pleased with herself. It was a two-fer. She would have more privacy AND she made Kouga nervous in a way she had never seen.

"Yes!" she said happily. "I know that! I just feel safer with you."

Kouga just swallowed hard, then asked her if she was ready for her bath. She nodded, and started going through her back pack to find her shampoo, soap, towel, and pajamas. She usually slept in her clothes, but since she was going to be in a cave, and she wasn't the actual caretaker here, she could wear pajamas. They were light blue, and had stars and crescent moons all over them. There was a tank top, and the bottoms were cut short, halfway between the knee and ankle. Kouga waited and watched patiently. When she was finished, she popped out from her big yellow bag and told him she was ready to go. He nodded, and Kagome began to walk, but he came up behind her, scooped her up, and ran quickly to the same river that she had pulled Kouga from.

Once there, Kagome told Kouga that she needed a little privacy, but he could be nearby. He agreed, and he walked into a patch of trees and sat at the base of one. Kagome was surprised. She had expected him to resist - whining and complaining about not being by her side as she undressed - but he had simply complied. Shrugging, Kagome laid her things by the bank, undressed, and wrapped a towel around herself. She got into the water up to her ankles before she couldn't take anymore. She quickly bent over and dunked her hair into the water and shampooing it. When she was satisfied, she dunked again, rinsing out the suds and wrung her hair out. With one task accomplished, she moved on to the more difficult chore - washing herself. She took the washcloth she had brought and soaked it, then rubbed herself, wincing from the cold. When she thought that her skin was damp enough, she used the soap to cleanse herself, using the washcloth again to rinse. Finally done, she started to turn around to get dressed, but when she did, she wished she had let Kouga stay with her.

Kouga was sitting under the tree when he suddenly looked up at the moon. He stared for a while, trying to clear his head and shake the temptation to sneak a peek at Kagome bathing. He had unfocused, and had been mildly successful with those tasks when he thought he heard a rustle. He figured Kagome had finished quickly because of the cold water, so he didn't move. After a few seconds, the wind shifted, bringing Kagomes' scent towards him. He smelled her - a strange but clean smell - but this time it was different. It smelled… musky. Dirty. And _not like Kagome_. Something else was near her! He jumped up, and as he did, he heard a roar, and a scream.

Kagome stood no more than six feet from a very large, very hungry bear. Not a teddy bear, not one of those circus bears that rides a unicycle, and certainly not one of those movie bears that likes people. This was a very large, very wild bear. She couldn't think of the species at the time, but they were endangered in her time. She had seen them in the zoos on school trips. He was black with a cream colored v-shaped marking on his chest. And he looked hungry. And just as she opened her mouth to scream for Kouga, the bear stood. On two legs, the bear was about a foot taller than her. And this scared Kagome so much that the very voice was stolen from her throat. So she stood, helpless, as the bear roared at her, and with that, Kagome took action. Unfortunately, it was the wrong action. She attempted to run, and as she took her first step, the bear reached out and swiped at her with its' two inch long claws. Hitting their mark, the claws ran gashes into her left side and snatching the towel from her. Kagome screamed in pain as she fell to the ground.

The bear made the mistake of turning its' attention to the towel, biting and tearing with claws and sharp canines. When it realized it wasn't going to get food from it, the bear left the shredded fabric and turned its' attention to Kagome who was now crawling on her stomach towards the trees, crying as she moved. The bear began to charge, but half way to its' prey, the bear was knocked off its' feet. Kouga's kick had sent the bear flying into a tree that cracked when the 400 pound bear hit it. The powerful kick combined with the impact with the tree had also killed the bear, leaving it slumped around the base of the tree. Kouga did not check to see if it was surely dead. Instead, he ran to Kagome, who was crying, face down and naked, in the grass. He could smell her blood, and there was a lot of it. He knelt down and stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I should've been there sooner. I should've noticed. I should've…" he said, his voice wavering with emotion.

"P… please… my clothes…" she interrupted.

He suddenly realized that she was, indeed, naked. He nodded and brought the blue clothes to her, but also fetched the ripped towel, which he ripped a small piece off and put aside, and he knelt beside her again. She reached for her clothes, but Kouga pushed her hand aside. She was still crying, but silently now, and it broke the wolf prince's heart. He hated when she cried. He helped her sit up, and she covered her chest with one arm as Kouga took her other hand for support. She kept her knees bent and together, but to her surprise, when she got the courage to look at him, he had his head turned and his eyes closed. Even with the pain of her wounds, Kagome's chest began to ache so much she could barely breathe. She was amazed that with all his confidence and flirting, Kouga was respecting her privacy. When she was sitting up fully, Kouga kept his eyes closed, and used his sense of smell to guide him to the wound, the blood telling the tale of the location. He used the towel to wrap around her whole waist, and she winced and hissed whenever he went over the gashes. He told her he was sorry, but that pressure was needed to stop the bleeding. She agreed, and she tried to quell the noises that she made since he was so worried. When he began to tie the ends on her right side, he accidentally brushed against her right breast, which made Kouga blush deeply. Kagome, feeling faint now from the loss of blood, hardly noticed. She started to sway, and this worried Kouga even more. Finished, he laid the small piece of cloth between her legs, picked up Kagome and her clothes, and began to run towards the wolf pack. Almost as soon as he began running, Kagome's arm went limp, which made him very nervous, because as he looked down, not only did he get an eyeful of Kagome's beautiful breasts, but she was not conscious. He called her name, but she remained limp. He stopped dead in his tracks. He knew he should bring her to Kaede's home. But he didn't want mutt-face to accuse him of not taking care of her. _He would be right, though. I couldn't protect her. She got hurt because I wasn't there. I couldn't protect her…_ He began to run towards Kaede's village.

It didn't take long, perhaps twenty minutes, but when he arrived at the little village, all the lights were off. _Humans…_ he thought. _They go to sleep so early_. He entered the hut to be greeted with a wooden spoon to the head.

"Ow!" he cried. "What was that for?!"

"Oh, Kouga. I didn't know the demon approaching was you," Kaede said flatly. She squinted to see what he was carrying. "By the gods! What happened?" she hissed.

"She was bathing, and asked me to leave her…" he started.

"Understandable," Kaede said, nodding and motioning for him to lay her on the table.

Kouga began to growl, but held it in, for he needed this miko's help.

"And a bear attacked her. I killed it, but it wounded her," he finished sadly.

Kaede recognized the guilt in his face and regret in his voice, and smiled.

"Come now," she said to him, "help me prepare her."

She instructed him to fetch some water in a kettle and build a fire, as she retrieved something to cover Kagome's private areas. As they both finished their intended duties, Kaede had Kouga wait with her as she fetched a needle and thread. She heated the needle, and spoke to Kouga as she prepared herself for what she intended to do.

"Now, wolf, she is either going to wake and scream in pain, or she will be unconscious for some time. Hopefully it will be the latter. Either way, the best thing you can do is hold her hand," she instructed him.

He nodded, taking her right hand and holding it firmly between his rough hands.

"Thank you," he said suddenly, his eyes not leaving Kagome's face.

She inspected him, and quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not doing this for you. Kagome is a dear friend of mine…"

Kouga shook his head. "No. For covering her. She would've been very embarrassed," he said solemnly.

Kaede nodded, and noticing his seriousness, smiled. She assured him Kagome would be fine, and she took the needle from the fire with a special tool and threaded it. Kouga begged Kaede to not hurt her, to which she simply replied that Kagome was already hurt. The older miko pierced skin, and began to close the wounds. At one point, Kaede looked at Kouga to find him looking stern but appearing as if he were about to cry. She smiled and continued working. When the stitching was done, Kaede took a rag and dipped part of it in the hot water. She let it drip for a few moments, letting it cool, and then gently wiped the excess blood from Kagomes' skin. Kouga's eyes never left Kagome's face, and his hands never let go of hers. Kaede applied an ointment to the outside of the wound, and gave it to Kouga. He looked at her strangely.

"It needs to be reapplied at least three times a day, and I will apply a dressing, which will be needed to be changed whenever the ointment is reapplied," she instructed him.

"But, I figured that, well… that mutt-face was going to take care of her," he said questioningly.

"Ah, but InuYasha knows not of her visit. He is visiting with my sister Kikyou, who is in a neighboring town," she explained as she wrapped the closed wound with cloth. "Unless you do not want to take her back with you, in which case…"

"No, no! She'll come with me," Kouga insisted.

At the raised voice, Sango appeared.

"What… oh no, what happened?" she asked them.

"It is nothing, my child. Kagome was hurt, but she is fine now," Kaede explained.

"Then why is she unconscious?" Sango said angrily, looking at Kouga.

"She fainted, but she will be awake soon," Kaede told her calmly.

Sango was not buying it - Kouga's guilty look said more than what Kaede was telling her. She stared at the wolf prince, scowling.

"She is just as protective as you are, Kouga. Do not worry so much, both of you," Kaede said softly.

"If he's so damn protective, how'd she get hurt?!" Sango yelled.

Kouga looked pained, and Kaede intervened. "That is a story for tomorrow morning, when we've all rested," Kaede said smoothly.

Miroku joined them at the sound of Sango's heightened voice. He started to ask what had happened, but Sango immediately blocked his view, remembering that her friend was almost naked. He struggled to see, but Sango was adamant in her blocking duty.

Kaede asked Kouga if the blue clothes he had been carrying had been Kagome's, and he nodded. The old woman retrieved them from where Kouga had placed them, and she unfolded them, preparing to dress the patient. Without a word spoken, Kouga bent over, hiding his face from Kagome's body. Kaede removed the upper piece of cloth and placed the flimsy light blue shirt over Kagome's head and pulling it down. Just as quickly, she removed the lower cloth and pulled the stretchy pants onto her legs, taking care to let it rest below the wound.

"Ah, all done," Kaede announced, and suddenly the room was quiet.

Kouga's head snapped up, and he looked relieved. Sango still appeared angry, but now she was partially angry with the monk. Miroku, seeing Kagome for the first time since she arrived, was worried. He remembered Kaede's words, and thought it was best to wait until morning to ask what had happened. He told them he was going back to bed, and suggested that Sango did as well. Sango, already in an irritable mood, misunderstood and believed he was trying to get her in his bed and from the other room, Kaede and Kouga heard a loud smack and a defensive Miroku whine.

"You should leave, you both need rest," Kaede told the wolf demon.

He nodded, and picking up the medicines, some bandages that the old miko offered him, and finally Kagome herself, he left the hut.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "I promise to take better care of her," he added.

"I know you will," she said, smiling gently.

Kaede turned, retreating back to her home. He watched the lights go out, one by one. Not wanting to run into InuYasha for once, he quickly turned and ran home.

When Kouga was nearly back with the tribe, a pack of wolves, along with Ginta and Hakkaku, met him. They told him that they had smelled sister Kagome's blood and followed the scent, only to find some blood on the ground and a dead bear. They had feared the worst for her. Kouga explained how he had gone to the human village to help repair her, and now they were back and she needed rest, which everyone took as a cue to get back to their own caves. Only Ginta remained, who took one last look, and spoke as he turned to run back with the others.

"It's a good thing you were there," he said as he disappeared.

The words hung heavily on Kouga, who took the opportunity to run back to his cave. When he was alone, confident in the solitude of his cave, he laid Kagome on his bed. She stirred as he placed her on the soft pelts. Kouga became excited, hopeful that she might awaken. He lay next to her on the right side, so that there was no chance that he would harm her wound. He lay on his left side and watched as her eyes flitted open. It seemed like it took forever, but eventually they opened, albeit halfway. She saw that she was in a cave, and she looked to her left, then her right. Seeing Kouga, she tried to turn towards him. Mid-turn, she cried out in pain and he stopped her movement with one hand, rolling her so that she was on her back again. She sobbed.

"I… I had forgotten that I had gotten hurt. I just remembered being so scared…" she said between convulsive sobs, which made her move, which in turn made her cry harder in pain.

Kouga shushed her, running his hand over her hair. "Please, don't cry anymore, it will just hurt you more," he said gently.

Kagome, eyes shut tightly, nodded and held her breath, trying to control the involuntary sobs. After a few moments, Kagome began to calm down to where she didn't hurt by crying. Kouga's strokes soothed her. She became very tired again.

Kouga was relieved that she had calmed. _Hopefully she'll remember the next time_ _she wakes up…_ he thought. She had done enough crying for one day. He thought back to the events of the day. _We saved a boy, I died, Kagome saved me, then Kagome gets mauled and I wasn't there. I wasn't there…_

He must have whimpered, because Kagome had opened her eyes again. She watched as he appeared to be fighting back tears.

She closed her eyes again, but reached a hand towards Kouga's face, caressing it.

"Don't worry," she said, smiling softly as she drifted off to sleep. "I'm never leaving you."


	7. Chapter 7

When Kagome awoke, it was still night. She attempted to get up, but it was so painful that it took three tries before she succeeded in getting unto her elbows. She didn't see Kouga anywhere, but she could tell he had slept next to her; the furs on the right of her were indented, as if he has spent quite some time there. She also noticed that there was a cup of water next to the bed. She assumed he had left it there in case she woke up. _He left me…_

She tried to sit up further, but it bent her midsection in such a way that she cried from the pain. Seconds later, Ginta and Hakkaku were by her side.

"Onee-chan! You're awake!" Hakkaku said.

She nodded. Ginta tried to help her into a comfortable position.

"Where… where's Kouga?" she said, wincing.

"Oh, the leader instructed us to stay with you. He wanted to be here with you, but he wouldn't allow us to go in the river. Another child was very sick, and he went there to bring down the fever. He should be back any minute…" Ginta explained.

_So he didn't leave me, he went to help another cub…_ Kagome felt sheepish for jumping to conclusions. She asked them who had gone with him.

"With?" Hakkaku said, puzzled. "No one went with him. He insisted we stay here, so…"

"What?!" Kagome yelled. She remembered that none of them really knew what happened at the river. They probably just thought they had all been wet and that they were cuddling…

Kagome blushed, but her anger and concern remained. "One of you get over there RIGHT NOW!" she ordered.

The two wolf demons practically ran into each other, then began arguing over who should go. For them, both tasks were an honor. Kagome was getting angrier by the minute.

"Figure it out… or I will have Kouga skin you both alive!" she commanded through gritted teeth.

_I hope it's not too late… I can't believe he went by himself! If he drowns again, no one would know what to do! He should've taken them to the river with him!_ Kagome mulled over her thoughts over and over while the two wolves decided that Hakkaku would go. Ginta stayed behind and sat on the floor next to Kagome.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "It's been quite some time since you ate…"

"Just a little. It hasn't been that long. Just a few hours," she said, smiling.

Ginta looked at her incredulously. "Kagome… you have been asleep for three days. This is the third night since the accident," he said solemnly.

Kagome was stunned. "Well, I'm not dead yet…" she said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, yes. Well, would you like some food? We had all had dinner already…" he asked, nervous of making her angry.

"Oh, I guess," Kagome said, a little sadly for missing out on so much.

Ginta nodded, and told her that he would be back shortly, and left the cave.

_Three days…_ she thought. It loomed over her, like a rain cloud over an already overflown river. She thought again of Kouga's safety. She couldn't bear it if he died. _When did I begin to care so much? I love all my friends, but is Kouga more than a friend to me now?_ She began to sob softly, her head in her hands. A growly voice shook her from her thoughts. She looked up, and it was as if her very thoughts had summoned him.

It was dark at the entrance of the cave, but Kagome knew it was him. _That voice…_ She could see his outline, hands on hips. She couldn't see his face, but as he spoke, she knew he had one of his grins on his face.

Kouga had heard her crying before he entered his cave. He had rushed back when Hakkaku had told him that Kagome was awake, and had threatened them if one of them didn't accompany him. _She was worried…_ A smile had formed when his companion told him what she threatened them with. _Maybe she thinks the cold was gonna get to me again…_ He had been drying the wolf cub off; a girl, a little older than Yuki, but in animal form. Finished with his task, he instructed Hakkaku to bring the cub back, and took off for home. Now, standing in the mouth of the cave, watching as she cried, he wondered if any of her thoughts lingered on her wounds. He wondered if she thought that he hadn't properly protected her. He wondered if she thought that it wouldn't have happened had she been in InuYasha's care at the time. He didn't want to ask, but he needed to know. Later.

"Who gave you the right to order around my pack?" he said, grinning.

Kagome could practically hear him smile. She began to wipe her face, and she smiled.

"I order whomever I want," she said.

Kouga's grin became even bigger. He began to walk towards her, the fire he had built before he left lighting him more as he got closer.

When she could see his face in the firelight, Kagome finally felt like it really was him standing there. The ache was present, and emotion swept over her, finally relieved to know he was okay. She began to cry again. Kouga moved to her side.

"Are you in pain?" he asked worriedly, placing his hand on her back.

Between sobs, Kagome answered, not telling the entire truth. "Y…yes. I was just… so glad… that you didn't… that the river hadn't… that you're okay."

Smiling, Kouga gently lifted her chin, making her look him in the eye. Her eyes quivered like the waters of the very river they spoke of. Kouga stared into them for a few moments before speaking.

"I told you, I'm never leaving you," he said.

Kagome just stared back, but the emotions that ran through her head showed on her face. _What does all this mean? I used to feel like this with InuYasha, but I know that Kouga loves me, and there is no other. What are all these feelings? There are so many, I can't tell what I'm feeling!_ she screamed in her head.

Kouga could tell she was confused, but she was blushing slightly. On one hand, she hadn't said anything. On the other hand, she hadn't refused him and changed the subject like she used to. He decided to test her feelings. Bending forward and making sure not to bump into her wound, Kouga hugged her. He held her tightly enough to let her know how he felt, but loosely enough not to harm her. She didn't struggle, but instead she wrapped her arms around him, and cried softly.

Kagome had never expected it, but then again, she felt mildly disappointed. Once again, she thought he was going to kiss her, but he was holding her instead. It felt so good, and she didn't want him to let go. And that's when she knew.

Kagome broke the hug, wiping her tears. Suddenly, her appearance came to mind. She ran her fingers through her hair and smoothed her pajama bottoms.

Kouga thought that this was peculiar, but he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he studied her, drinking in her beauty, her scent. He noticed that she was a little pale, and perhaps a bit thin as well.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked sternly.

This did not bode well for Kagome's sudden self-consciousness, and she shook her head.

"Ginta was getting something for me. He left a few minutes before you came," she told him.

"Why that lazy… why isn't he back with your food yet?" he demanded.

Kouga stood, stomping as he left the cave. Kagome tried to stop him, but her words were lost on him. She didn't hear any violence, but she worried for them anyways.

Soon afterwards, Kouga came back and told her he was going to check on the elderly, and that he would be back shortly. As he was exiting, both Ginta and Hakkaku returned, each carrying much more food than Kagome could eat. But that wouldn't stop her from trying.

Angry with himself, Kagome, and Kouga, InuYasha had ran off to be with Kikyou, helping her in the village she was currently staying in. They hadn't even spoken much, only to do their jobs and small talk. There was no mention of the past, and certainly not of the future. InuYasha felt as if he was more depressed being here than at Kaede's. He had been gone for about four nights, but he felt it was time to go back. Otherwise Kagome would be even more mad. Hell, she may have even gone back to her own time again. As he finished clearing a tree out from a house it had fell on, he approached Kikyou.

From the look on his face, she already knew what he was going to say.

"InuYasha, I cannot talk to you in the village. For a priestess to be seen talking to a half-demon… I want them to trust me," she told him.

"I know. But I have to go back. Everyone is waiting for me," he said.

"You mean Kagome," Kikyou said coldly.

"She's one of them, but we have to try to find Naraku," he explained.

He embraced her, and she hugged him back. Letting go, InuYasha began to run towards Kaede's village.

_People always trusted Kagome, even when they saw her traveling with a half-demon. There were times they didn't, but it always turned out okay…_ InuYasha thought to himself.

About halfway between the two villages, InuYasha crossed a river, and he jumped over it, knowing it was a mountain river, and too cold to go through. On the other side, he resumed running when a familiar coppery smell reached his sensitive nose. He stopped in his tracks and whirled around. He approached the river. Following his nose, he reached the bank, and lowered himself to all fours, sniffing the south bank of the river. It was blood, but it was familiar. It was faint; perhaps old. But he knew that smell. He ran faster towards Kaede's village.

Reaching the town, he ran straight to the old miko's home. Not finding anyone there, he went around to the back of the hut, and found Sango, washing some clothes.

Sango looked at InuYasha and scowled. "So, are you _done_ with Kikyou?" she asked.

The way she had said `done' and the look on the demon slayers' face was rubbing InuYasha the wrong way. He growled.

"Where's Kagome? Did she go back to her own time?" he asked anxiously.

"No, she's still with Kouga. But she probably wouldn't still be there if you weren't always running off with Kikyou…" she said coldly.

InuYasha gritted his teeth. "She's in the mountains?" he asked.

"Yeah. She was here a few days ago, but Kouga took her back," she said, going back to her work.

"Whaddya mean, `took' her? Did he carry her off again?" he growled.

"No, baka, she was unconscious. He took her back to care for her," she said without missing a beat.

Stunned, InuYasha stood there, expressionless. Sango wondered if she should hit him with the Hiraikotsu to knock some sense into him. Surely he must've smelled her blood with that hypersensitive nose. She and Kaede still couldn't get the stain off the table they had used…

Finally, she began to see a look of dread come across InuYasha's face, which quickly turned into anger.

"What… happened?" he said slowly.

"She was bathing, and a bear attacked her. She's fine now. Kouga killed the bear, and he's tending to her," she said quickly and matter-of-factly.

Sango barely had enough time to recognize the rage in his face before he turned and leapt away, heading north.

"That'll teach him…" she mumbled under her breath.

Even with the knowledge that she was safe, the anger he felt drove InuYasha to run hard and fast, jumping from rock to rock as he reached the beginning of mountain territory. _That wolf has gone too far…_

Full and rejoined with Kouga, Kagome was happy and feeling better. She wasn't in much pain, only if she moved too much. And every time she made a sound as if she was in pain, Kouga was all over her, asking if she was all right. He reminded her of a mother hen, clucking and scurrying over her chicks. She was content, and thought she might lie down again. As she began to lower herself, Kouga jumped to her side, bracing her and helping her lay in a position that she was comfortable with. She wanted to lay on her right side, and she smiled when Kouga blushed while having his hand on her left hip. When she was comfortable, Kouga sat next to her. Ginta had cleaned up, and was attending to the children with Hakkaku, so they were alone again. Kagome propped her head up with her arm, and they stared at each other for a bit before Kouga broke the silence.

"Kagome, it's almost time to change your bandages again," he told her.

Kagome looked surprised. "Again? How many times have you changed them?" she asked.

Kouga laughed gently. "Three times a day. That's what Kaede said," he told her.

"Kaede?" she said quizzically, prompting Kouga to tell her how he had carried her there, and the miko had stitched her up.

Kagome hadn't given her care another thought, but it made sense now. She wondered what everyone had thought, and said so out loud, staring into the fire now.

He had told her that Sango had tried to attack him, to which she laughed. He told her how Sango had then been distracted by Miroku, who was trying to peek at her half naked body. This shocked Kagome a bit, as she had forgotten that she had only had a towel on when she had been attacked. She blushed hard, knowing full well that Kouga would have seen her naked to carry her to Kaede's.

"Don't worry," he said, "I closed my eyes anytime you were in front of me."

Kagome nodded and thought about asking him her next question. She deiced it was okay.

"What… what about InuYasha?" she said nervously.

Kouga knew it was coming. But she would probably be upset if he told her what Kaede had told him. He decided against it.

"Oh, he was really worried, but Kaede calmed him down. He's okay now," Kouga said.

Kagome squinted as she looked at him. It made him crouch slightly.

"That is such a lie!" she yelled. "InuYasha would have never let me leave with you if I was hurt!"

Waving his arms in front of him defensively, Kouga backed away slightly.

"Okay, okay," he said submissively, "No, he wasn't there…"

"He was probably with Kikyou…" she said.

Kouga tried to read her expression before continuing. She didn't seem angry or sad at the thought of InuYasha being with Kikyou. Could it be… could she not have the same feelings for InuYasha anymore? He decided to continue.

"That's what Kaede said. Kikyou is in the village to the north of theirs,: he said, watching her intensively.

Kagome just shrugged. "Yeah, it would figure that if we showed up there late, he'd already be gone…"

Kouga was amazed at her reactions, but he decided not to push it.

"You should get some rest," he half-commanded her.

Kagome nodded, and she lowered herself, putting her hands under her head in an almost praying position. She watched as Kouga stood. He turned to leave, but was stopped in his tracks.

"Please… don't leave me," Kagome pleaded sleepily.

Kouga turned, walking back to the furs where she lay. Lying next to her, he watched the flames light her face, and she did the same.

"Never," he said softly.

Kagome mustered all her strength and suddenly threw her arms around his neck. It had hurt, since they were both in awkward positions, but she didn't let him know. Instead, she held him tightly, burying her face in his neck. In the movements, she had also brought her body closer to Kouga's, who was stunned. He had no idea what was happening, but that annoying pressure in his chest was back, along with its' friends, Mr. Burning, and Miss Electricity. Suddenly becoming very possessive, Kouga held Kagome tightly, letting his emotions take over. He ran his fingers through Kagome's hair, and she moaned lightly, and he realized she was falling asleep. He smiled, and they fell asleep holding each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Kouga had been watching her sleep in the growing daylight; the fire had gone out. She had slept calmly and evenly. She had had nightmares during her three-day slumber, but now she slept peacefully. Ginta and Hakkaku had come to fetch them for breakfast, but Kouga had barked at them to leave him be. They retreated, taking care of the tribe in his absence. There was no where he would rather be than here, holding Kagome and watching her sleep. Although he could think of a few things he would rather be doing with her rather than watch her sleep… Kouga chased those thoughts from his mind and focused on Kagome's breathing. She looked so peaceful. But he knew that he would have to wake her eventually anyways. She needed to eat to get better, and more importantly, her bandages hadn't been changed since before she had woken up yesterday. Last night, he had forgotten, because she had asked him - no, _begged_ him - to stay, and he had been happy to oblige, holding her as they lay in bed together. _Was this really happening?_ _Had_ _he_ _really been_ _in bed with Kagome? His Kagome?_ _And was she beginning to love him? Or would her feelings change when she sees InuYasha again?_ He had so many questions, but did he really want to know the answers? It was much easier to just live in the present, rather than think of the past or future.

After a few hours, it was full daylight, and while Kouga stared at the cave ceiling, he felt Kagome stir. She still had her face cradled between his neck and shoulder. She began to wake, and she yawned, her breath sending chills through Kouga's body. He refrained from looking at her just yet - his emotions might send him over the edge. Instead, he waited for some sort of sign, and he finally got it.

Kagome had awoken, noticing the daylight. She yawned, and felt Kouga shudder. She looked at his face, so thoughtful, so stern. He was staring at the ceiling, but she didn't see anything in particular that he could be looking at. _He must be really thinking hard._ He had moved very little. She remembered that she had been laying on her right side, he on his left, and he had held onto her as if his life depended on it. Now, his right arm still lay under her so that she was still cradled by his body, but he was on his back now, apparently for the purpose of staring at that ceiling. He must know that she's awake, but he didn't acknowledge her. So, she would just have to make sure he knew. Kagome put her arm around his chest, noticing that he had slept with his armor on. _That must be so uncomfortable_, she thought. He hadn't moved, so now she tucked her face back into the crook of his neck, her mouth touching the delicate skin there.

"Mmm…" she sounded, moving her legs into a stretch. "Good morning,"

She could feel the instant heat in his face and neck as she touched her lips to his neck and spoke. She was pleased, but still she wondered why he didn't face her.

Kouga's friends had visited him once again, predominately Miss Electricity. The feeling had stemmed from his gut and ran both ways, into his toes and anchoring in the spot where their flesh met. He wanted to look at her, he wanted to talk to her, to hold her, but he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to without having the uncontrollable urge to kiss her. And he was very afraid of that. Even more, he was afraid of the result. He was afraid that she would push him away, be angry, and that he would lose her forever.

Instead, he simply replied, "Good Morning, Kagome."

Kagome was unsure of what all this meant. First of all, she was wary of the strange way he was acting. Was he just being respectful? Or did he truly not love her? Secondly… well, she knew there was a secondly, but she couldn't get past the first. She came up with a plan. She would make him face her.

Kagome's right hand was already around his chest, so she simply moved it up a little, releasing one of the straps that held the armor in place. Kouga's heart began to race, but he merely used his peripheral vision to see what she was up to. Her hand moved to the left strap, undoing it as well, and she lifted the whole thing off of him and tossed it to the right of him.

"You know, you don't have to wear that thing in bed just because I'm here…" she started.

"I know," he interrupted.

She lay there, just staring at his expressionless face for a few moments. He reminded her vaguely of Sesshoumaru. Kagome sighed. Hearing her discontent, Kouga couldn't hold back anymore. He turned his head towards her, and they were practically touching noses.

Startled, Kagome stammered. "I… I'm sorry. You can put it back if you'd like." Her head looked down at her legs, which were still straight from stretching.

Kouga smiled. "No, it's more comfortable this way," he reassured her.

Feeling like the old Kouga was back, Kagome smiled back. Suddenly, Kouga reached forward a few inches and lightly kissed Kagome. Shocked at first and eyes wide, Kagome drew back after several moments. She lay there, panting, suddenly aware of her heavy breathing and staring into Kouga's eyes. There were so many things she saw - love, need, fear - and she thought that she felt the same way. She _did_ love him, and needed to _be_ loved. And most of all, she feared being rejected. _Again_. Still feeling the tingly sensation of his lips against hers, and now feeling another tingle that generated in her belly, she touched Kouga's face, closed her eyes, and kissed him. She felt a burning sensation rise from her toes, filling her body with excitement. His left hand made its' way to the back of her head, pushing her closer to him as he opened his mouth, prying hers open as well. Their tongues intertwined, and Kagome felt like she was on automatic. Her body was responding and reacting on its' own. Her legs had unconsciously laced themselves with his, and they both grasped for each other needily. Kouga's left hand had left her head and traveled to her hip, careful to skip over her wound. His right arm pushed into her back, pulling her even closer, so that their whole bodies touched. Kagome's left hand simply draped under Kouga's head, but her right hand had traveled to his bare back, caressing it. He kissed her hungrily now, pressing harder, and she responded equally. He broke the kiss momentarily to place a few kisses along her jaw line and neck, which he nibbled at. She moaned with the new sensations, and it drew him back to her lips to devour them. Kagome, deciding something had to be done with her right arm, used her nails to rake Kouga's back. He let out a guttural, surreal growl, and his movements were just short of frenzied. He rubbed his lower body against hers, and she made a raspy, breathy noise that he wished to have her make over and over again. Finally, he used both his hands to cup her face, still kissing her with such force that both of their faces were pained. She lost control, and melted, leaving him to do as he pleased. Suddenly, Kouga jumped out of the bed and for a moment she thought he was going to undress, but instead he began to walk towards the cave entrance.

"Kouga?" she said, still panting heavily.

"I'm… sorry. I can't…" he began, not looking at her.

Kagome just watched him, puzzled beyond belief. She attempted to get up quickly, which made her hiss with pain. This resulted in Kouga being right next to her once again. He asked if she was all right.

"All right? All RIGHT? NO, I am NOT all right!" she yelled. Kouga looked pained as he helped her sit again, and she felt bad for snapping at him. "Don't I deserve an explanation?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "I'm sorry, but until I know for sure, I can't…" he began again.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't do this if I weren't sure! I've never kissed anyone like that!" she said.

"No… it's…" he searched for the words, but they evaded him.

Kagome looked at him expectantly.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he continued. "I can't, until I know for sure… that you're… not thinking of HIM!" he cried, jumping up and running from the cave.

Kagome just stared after him, mouth agape. Suddenly, it all made sense.

InuYasha hadn't stopped since he left Kaede's village. He had been running for a few hours straight. He was getting close to the mountains where the Yourouzoku live. Leaping between the cliffs, he kept going, only thinking of Kagome. _What did I do? I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have made her mad. If I hadn't gone to see Kikyou…_ The thought ripped through his head like a sword through water. He didn't know if any good had come of his sneaking off to see Kikyou, but bad had definitely become of it. _And now she's with that damned wolf… He's probably got his hands all over her…_

Kagome just sat where she had been, and cried. She had teared up here and there, but nothing was so upsetting to her than what Kouga had said. Not only did he reject her, but he didn't trust her. `_I can't, until I know for sure… that you're… not thinking of HIM!_' His words played over and over again in her mind as if she had it on her iPod playlist. She attempted to dissect it, word by word. _Well, he did say `until', so he didn't exactly reject me. Maybe he's just really afraid of being rejected too. Maybe, once he sees that I'm not after InuYasha anymore, he'll lighten up and we can be together. Did he always think that I had InuYasha on my mind as we were together? Maybe that's why he's so upset. But he wasn't so upset since he kissed me. Then again, he was really distant at first. Maybe he was debating whether or not to kiss me._ Kagome giggled under her breath at the thought of it. She began to manipulate her body so that she could attempt to stand up. After a few more tries, she was able to bend in such a way that it wasn't as painful, and she stood. She caught her breath, allowing her body time to recuperate from the sudden torture that was moving. She steadied herself against a wall, thinking of ways she could try to explain to Kouga how she felt. Suddenly, she heard a blast that was all too familiar…

Kouga, after leaving his cave, walked aimlessly about his camp for a while. After calming down a bit, he visited the sick elders, then the children, taking mental notes to keep his mind off of the betrayed and shocked look Kagome had given him. He knew that his words had probably hurt her. But he was unable to keep his feelings from her. Whenever she was around, he felt the need to tell her everything, whether it was a status report of the mountains or the health of a wolf cub, or his feelings towards her. And as he thought of her, speaking and laughing with him, he began to calm down. He had just finished with his rounds, and he called Ginta over to ready Kagome's bandages and for Hakkaku to boil some water.

"So then, are you calmer now?" Ginta asked.

A vein popping in his forehead, Kouga turned to face them.

"Well, you were yelling, so we were worried about you and nee-chan…" Hakkaku explained, backing away from a now approaching Kouga.

They each took off in their respective directions, Kouga giving up, not knowing which to punch first.

He mumbled something about wanting to put a foot up each ones' ass and started walking back towards his cave. He thought of Kagome's face when she first woke up and smiled at him. He thought of how she felt, how she tasted. When he was about 10 feet from the mouth of his home, he heard a noise; something was approaching - fast. He attempted to sniff the air, but the direction of the wind was not blowing in his favor, so he just kept listening. A few minutes later, he could tell it was close, and almost too late he recognized a growl.

"WIND SCAR!"

Kouga leapt away from the caves, and he looked back to see a huge row of trees that had been cleared by the Tessaiga. He ran away from the caves, shouting.

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing? There are innocent children and sick elders there!" Kouga yelled.

Finally leaping into view, InuYasha shouted back. "Where's Kagome, you stupid wolf?! I came to take her back!"

Although he had heard similar things from InuYasha before, and despite the fact that he still didn't trust Kagomes' feelings entirely, that statement drove him wild with possessiveness.

"Forget it, dog breath! She's not going anywhere with you!" Kouga responded, dodging one of Tessaiga's swings.

This just made InuYasha even more furious. He swung at Kouga again. "She's not staying with you! You can't even protect her! I smelled her blood all the way down by Kaede's village!"

"That's because I brought her there to get help, baka!" Kouga taunted. He leapt further down the mountain, attempting to keep InuYasha's fury away from his tribe.

"I've had enough of your shit, Kouga! Leave Kagome alone!" he said, readying the demon fang for another attack. "Kongousouhaaaaa!"

Kouga jumped a little too wide when he should have jumped high, underestimating the Tessaiga's diamond wind scar attack. One of the diamond spears embedded itself into the back of Kouga's right leg, sending him crashing to the floor. Had he not known better, he also would have tumbled right off a cliff. Crawling away from the edge of the chasm, Kouga pulled himself to his feet to find InuYasha gone. Stunned, he simply looked around for a few moments. Suddenly he realized that the pain was a deliberate distraction…

Kagome, wild with fear, instantly knew what had happened. InuYasha must have found out what happened to her, and he went crazy with jealousy, as always. _Even though he still wants Kikyou, all it takes is a little attention from Kouga…_ she blushed, thinking of the attention that they had paid each other. Her thoughts were shaken from her as she heard the all-too-familiar `Kongousouha', and she feared for Kouga. She used her hands to brace herself against the cave wall, helping her reach the entrance. Kagome stumbled into the sunlight, blocking the sun from her eyes with her hand. When her eyes adjusted, she unshielded her face to see InuYasha staring at her from a few meters away. He looked afraid and angry at the same time. She gasped, even though she had known it was him. She looked at him, and he could see the pain in her eyes. He walked to her, sheathing the Tessaiga. Kagome stood there, wondering what he was going to do or say. When he reached her, he stood in front of her, just staring into her chocolate-colored eyes. He looked shaken and sad.

"I… InuYasha…" she said softly.

At the mention of his name, he closed his eyes and his head dropped down. "Kagome, I was so worried. Why didn't you stay at Kaede's? If you had stayed, you wouldn't have gotten hurt…"

As he finished, he hugged her. Kagome was very surprised. It wasn't often that InuYasha showed his emotions, but this was one of those rare moments. Oddly, Kagome felt sad, instead of happy that he was holding her.

"InuYasha, I'm okay… really," she told him, smiling.

InuYasha finally looked up into her eyes, and Kagome found it hard to read his expression. They stared at each other for a few moments, and when Kagome started to turn her head, InuYasha grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. Kagome was so shocked that her mind raced. But InuYasha was kissing her passionately and holding her lovingly, so she closed her eyes, and kissed him back. Inside, though, Kagome felt different. She had wanted this, hadn't she? She had wanted InuYasha to be jealous and come for her, but now it felt wrong. She backed away from InuYasha, breaking the kiss. He looked at her questioningly. She looked away.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha… I can't," she said.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her. "Eh?"

She leaned her back against the outside of the cave, closing her eyes and sighing.

InuYasha seemed angry now. "What are you talking about? Don't you care about me anymore?"

Kagome looked at him sadly. "InuYasha, I'll always care for you. But…" She didn't want to finish the sentence, for fear of the fight that would ensue.

Suddenly, a lighting bolt of pain struck her side, causing her to double over. InuYasha touched her shoulder, asking if she was ok.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I probably just moved wrong or something," she said, uprighting herself.

Anger spread across InuYasha's face like wildfire. "That's why you need to come back! That mangy wolf can't protect you! Look at what happened while he was supposed to be taking care of you!"

Now Kagome felt herself becoming angry. She was angry on both her own and Kouga's behalf. "And what would have happened if I was with you? You also said you'd always protect me, but with you going off to see Kikyou, I could've gotten hurt when I was at Kaede's, too! Or worse!"

"But I don't want to see Kikyou now…" he began.

"Oh really? And will you say that about me someday? You just now figured out that you want to be with me, but the minute you see Kikyou again a few weeks from now, you'll go back to the same old InuYasha. Sorry… but I can't let you do that to me anymore," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

InuYasha looked away, his ears drooping. "But Kagome, I really do want to care for you and protect you…"

Now the tears were flowing freely, and she sobbed as she replied, "But… you… can't."

InuYasha approached her slowly, and had her cornered against the rocky wall.

"Please, InuYasha… you're never going to get over Kikyou, and I'll always be second to her. I want to be first, InuYasha, and I have that… with _him_."

"With… HIM?!" he cried. "Kouga?! He's not as strong as me! I can protect you better!"

"Oh, InuYasha… I know it's important to you, but I don't care how strong you are. And I wouldn't care if Kouga was stronger than you either. And as for protecting me… who's going to protect me… against you?"

The words slammed into him like a brick wall. Mouth agape, he tried to protest. But Kagome didn't want to hear it.

"You have hurt me more than any youkai, more than any ogre, spectre… even Naraku. And now, I'm not sad. I don't have to sit here and compare myself to _her_… wonder why I wasn't good enough… I can just enjoy being with someone now," she told him.

Every sentence cut into him like a hot knife through butter. Unfortunately, he couldn't completely deny it. He knew how much he had hurt her. All she had ever done was try to support him, be there for him. And he had trampled on her heart. Many times. He had never thought about it, but why had she stayed with him? She could have just stayed in her time. But he wouldn't be there. That's why she came back. So he refused to believe that now, she cared more for Kouga than him. With Kagome still trapped between his arms and the wall, he looked directly into her eyes. He used one hand to caress her cheek, then he used that hand to hold her face, as he kissed her again. This time, even though she was suddenly getting used to kissing boys, she pushed him away.

"Stop it, InuYasha! I won't let you do this to me anymore!" she cried.

He sighed and turned away. Suddenly, his ears turned towards the trees, sensing someone there. They both looked to see Kouga, stumbling towards them with the diamond spear still embedded in his thigh.

"Kouga!" Kagome shouted, running towards him.

She reached him, throwing her arms around him. "What… was that from Kongousouha? InuYasha!" she yelled.

"He wanted to stop me from coming here! I had to do something!" he shouted back.

Kagome thought of saying `osuwari', but decided it wasn't hers to say anymore. She just glared at him, and then she began to help Kouga towards his cave. InuYasha was stunned. It wasn't the first time she had helped Kouga and abandoned him, but this time was different.

Both Kagome and Kouga heard the deep growl, and they turned to find InuYasha charging, claws ready, coming for Kouga.

"Bring it on, mutt!" he challenged.

"No!" Kagome cried, pleading with both of them.

But Kouga stood his ground, and InuYasha was still coming for him. They clashed, InuYasha's arm coming down, but Kouga was fast enough to move so that it hit the armor on his chest. InuYasha's other hand came barreling towards Kouga's side, missing as the wolf demon quickly side stepped. InuYasha charged again, this time pretending to go for his head, then at the last moment, he shifted and punched him in the leg that was wounded. Kouga growled with pain, stumbling off balance now. InuYasha came again, this time readying his claws for a slash to the neck, hopefully spilling most of his blood. Kagome, seeing this, cried out.

"Stop it, InuYasha!" she said, jumping towards Kouga, putting herself in between InuYasha and the wolf prince.

Too late, InuYasha's claws came down, and they slashed Kagome on her right shoulder. Not serious enough to really hurt her, but the blood flowed freely, quickly. Kagome looked at the wound in shock, then at InuYasha. The hanyou just stared at his hand with eyes wide, Kagome's blood trickling from his fingers. He remembered the times that she had done that for him, risking her life so that he wouldn't get hurt. Was he the enemy now?

Kouga, seeing Kagome bleeding again, became furious. "What the fuck are you doing?"

InuYasha just stood there, looking at his fingers, then at Kagome's pained face. _That's probably how she always looked at me, I just never noticed it…_

Kouga, now holding Kagome upright, called for Ginta and Hakkaku, and the wolves of the pack began forming a chain of howls, finally reaching the two, who began to run back to camp. Kouga ripped a pant leg off of Kagome's pajama bottom so that they became rather short shorts on the right side, and he used part of it to apply pressure to Kagome's new wound. InuYasha, upon seeing the wolf handle her like this, took a step forward and growled. Kouga growled back, and InuYasha decided it was time to leave.

"I'm sorry… Kagome," he said softly to her, stepping closer again.

"I know you are, InuYasha," she said, smiling softly as Kouga checked the wound.

InuYasha stood there, watching as Kouga pulled the right strap of her tank top down, and Kouga was annoyed by their lack of privacy.

"What do you want, another kiss? Sorry, you're not getting one," he said, turning his attention back to the shoulder.

Both InuYasha and Kagome seemed shocked, knowing that he had seen their kiss. Or had he seen both? Just how much had he heard? InuYasha looked angry that his private moment had been seen, but Kagome smiled at Kouga, and sat on the floor. InuYasha took this as his cue to leave, and began to run from the caves. Kagome wanted to call out to him, but what would she say? Nothing that came from her mouth could make him feel better. Perhaps Kikyou could make him feel better. Yes, perhaps he would run away to Kikyou, and she would make him feel better. _`But I don't want to see Kikyou now…'_ he had said. She wished she could follow him, to see if this was true. If he truly cared about Kagome, he would not go to see the undead miko. But, she couldn't. And it didn't hurt her to know that he might be going to her. And this gave her some comfort, despite the luck she had been having recently, whereas wounds were concerned. _Such is life in the Sengoku Jidai…_

Kouga had heard InuYasha and Kagome talking. The first things he had heard were Kagome telling him that she would always care for him. He had wanted to burst through the trees, killing the dog demon, but he was still slow from his wound. So he kept up his pace, still listening to their conversation. He heard Kagome in pain, and InuYasha try to talk her into coming back, but she had resisted, making him proud. But then he hadn't heard anything, which had worried him. _If he touches Kagome…_ he had thought. But then he heard Kagome turn him down, and they quarreled over past times and Kikyou, and it seemed like Kagome was winning. He had reached the end of the forest, where the trees made way for the caves, and he stopped to lean against a tree. Neither had noticed him, so he watched. He watched Kagome cry as she defended him, and he watched InuYasha helplessly attempt to convince her to go with him. The fluttery feeling was in his stomach again, hearing Kagome tell InuYasha that she didn't care about his strength, that he wouldn't be able to protect her. Unfortunately, he had also watched their argument evolve into a situation where InuYasha had her pinned, and he saw the hanyou use it to his advantage, and kissed her again. But this time, Kagome pushed him away, and was angry, which ironically made Kouga happy. She had yelled at him once more before Kouga decided it was enough, and let his presence be known, by purposely rustling some leaves on the ground. He had heard what he needed. And now, he knew that she truly didn't care for InuYasha the same way anymore, leaving room in her heart for him, finally. He smiled at Kagome, helping her to her feet, and they both walked into his cave in silence. They sat inside, and Kouga winced as the motions set against the wound in his right leg.

"I'm so sorry…" Kagome began.

Kouga interrupted. "You've said that too many times today. I'm the one who's sorry. I should've been able to get you out of the way. For now, let's get cleaned up," he instructed, smiling.

Together, they pulled the diamond spear out of Kouga's leg, and it bled profusely, to which Kagome ripped the other pant leg off her pajamas, now leaving her with very skimpy shorts. She blushed, knowing that they were even shorter than her school skirt, but Kouga just looked at her hungrily, smiling wolfishly. Suddenly, Ginta and Hakkaku appeared, and there was much commotion, between explaining what had happened and instructing them what to do.

They spent half of the afternoon cleaning and bandaging each other, the wolves bringing them lunch so that they wouldn't have to move much. Kouga asked for reports on the sick, and although most were still ill, none were as bad as Yuki, or the girl wolf cub. Then again, not a single one had healed to the point where they were cured, either. They must have both had the same idea on their minds, but Kagome brought it up first, and they agreed that pending how they both felt, they would leave tomorrow, in search of the rare, pink, star-shaped flower.


	9. Chapter 9

Kouga awoke early; the sky was still a dark blue color, although by the way it smelled, sunrise was not far off. He turned to find Kagome sleeping innocently. He tried to arrange himself so that he was on his side, facing her. In the process, he was placing the weight of his body on the right, and his thigh screamed bloody murder. The leg was healing much quicker than a humans' would, but it still hurt. He hissed with pain, and Kagome stirred, immediately making him regret his actions. She slept on her stomach, her head on a pillow of fur, but her arms resting under the pillow. If she had been standing, she would look like she was defending herself against some dark form that was seeking her soul… She began to move around, shifting herself so that she was on her left side, unconsciously facing Kouga. She smiled in her sleep, and the sight of it made Kouga's heart feel as if it was going to burst. He reached up to her face, caressing the smooth skin and admiring her raven hair. But as lovely as she was when she slept, he loved her more when she was awake. He loved what she had to say, what she did, and most of all, the way she looked at him. He left her face, playing with her dark locks now, intertwining the shiny strands with his fingers. He began twirling them around, his claws separating them and letting them fall.

Kagome woke up, feeling something in her hair. She didn't open her eyes, but felt her hair lift and move. She relished the thought of it all; a man she loved was in bed with her, adoring her just as much. _This would never be possible with InuYasha. He could never be… like this_. She allowed him to keep playing with her hair for a few more moments, until her hygiene took over, knowing full well that she hadn't had a bath in some time. She opened her eyes only to see Kouga staring right back at her. She smiled gently, he gave her his usual grin.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, and suddenly they were nose to nose. They stared at each other for a few moments, each wondering if it was okay to do what they wanted. Finally, Kagome made the first move. She leaned forward, gently, and placed her lips on Kouga's. His mind racing, the wolf demon wanted to be sure he wasn't still sleeping. So he placed one of his hands high on Kagome's thigh, almost touching her rear.

She broke the kiss, quirking an eyebrow at him and clearing her throat.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Have you been hanging around with Miroku?" she said playfully.

"Huh? The houshi? Uh, no. I, uh…" Now feeling foolish, he stammered. He eventually regained his thought and told her that he simply wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Kagome at one point may not have taken this from anyone else, but now it seemed sweet. She smiled seductively at him and whispered to him, "Well, then, perhaps I should make sure, too…"

With that, she kissed him again, and he was pleasantly surprised. Closing his eyes, Kouga pulled her even closer to him with one hand, the other hand pushing her head towards his. He kissed her fiercely, and she reciprocated. Their tongues finding each other again, the miko and the wolf prince were in a contest, trying to show the other just how badly they were wanted. The hand that had been supporting Kagome's head was now running through her hair, twirling it again. Suddenly, Kouga broke the kiss to trail a few kisses along her jawline, paying close attention to her neck and ears when he came to those points. He nibbled and sucked on her earlobe gently, and she hissed with pleasure. He had his other hand on her back, but now it was on her hip, loosening and tightening reflexively; he was careful to avoid her wound. When he began to concentrate on her neck, he grazed his fangs against her sensitive skin, and he noticed many changes. For one, her heartbeat had sped up. He could hear it pounding, although barely, since the sound of his own heart was most deafening. Also, her scent had changed, and he took into consideration that females went through this when they were ready to mate. It had crossed his mind, but he knew Kagome was young. She always blushed, got embarrassed easily, and he had heard her call many a male `pervert'. So, he surmised that although her body was ready, her mind was not. Slowly, so as not to alarm her, he pulled away, leaving her flushed and gasping for air.

Kagome was feeling more wanted and wanting than she had ever felt, and the things Kouga was doing to her stirred a fire that was kindled with every touch. She hadn't wanted to stop, not knowing where it would lead, but she felt Kouga slowly withdrawing. When she had caught enough of her breath to speak, she asked him why he had stopped, and he had told her that there was much to do today, and that if he stayed with her for a few more seconds, he wasn't sure he would leave the cave at all today. Unsure as how to interpret this, Kagome raised an eyebrow, looking at him quizzically. Kouga noticed the look, and laughed heartily. He pulled her close, kissed her forehead, and turned to get up. She hadn't known if he meant that he would want to have sex, or if she just made him want to stay in bed all day, but either way, she figured it wasn't that bad. _But am I ready for sex? Do I really want to make that kind of commitment with a youkai from the Feudal Era?_ Kagome shook her head_. No, he's not some youkai from the Feudal Era. He's Kouga, and it doesn't matter what time he's from_. A crushing thought hit Kagome with a blow so powerful that her head hurt. He can't come back with me. With InuYasha, I never thought of it, because he could come get me, or I would come here. But with Kouga…

Kouga had been stretching and yawning, his tail swishing, getting ready for a new day with the now-rising sun, when he noticed that Kagomes' heart had sped up again, thumping against her ribs like thunder during a storm. He thought that maybe she was ready after all, until he turned to look at her face. He was shocked to find that instead of a smiling, coy Kagome, he found a worried, wide-eyed Kagome. He instantly knelt by her side and put a hand on her thigh.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked worriedly.

Coming out of her shock, she looked up to see Kouga looking concerned. Not wanting to trample on their good times, she tried to toss the thought aside and put on a happy face. So she lied.

"Oh, yeah. I just, um… I think I forgot something I like to bathe with at my home," she said convincingly.

He studied her face, and approving, he got up again. "Okay. Well, maybe you could get it when we go to Kaede's village."

"When are we going there? And for what?" she asked.

"I thought we'd go there on the way to get that flower," he told her.

She nodded her approval. She was nervous to see InuYasha, but she figured that it was better now than later. She brushed her feelings aside, and seeing that the sun was only half-risen, she asked to take a bath. Kouga nodded and told her he would escort her, but he couldn't leave her. She knew the reason, and she figured she would figure something out when they got to the river. Quickly, Kagome picked a few things out of her pack and brought her dress to wash in the river. She also decided that since she was in the mountains, she would wear something that kept her a little warmer. Finding a pair of hip hugger jeans and a turtleneck, she looked for underwear and socks, bundled everything together, and told Kouga she was ready. As they left camp, Kouga was greeted by a few of the wolves that had animal bodies, and told them that they were going to the river, and that they should get breakfast prepared, as he and Kagome were going on a journey together. They barked their approval, and ran back into camp. Kagome giggled, and he nudged her.

"What's so funny?" he asked playfully.

Still giggling, Kagome answered, "It's not funny, it's just cute. How you are with your family."

"Well, we gotta look out for each other. And it's my job to make sure they stay safe." His smile fell from his face, turning into a slight frown. "It's my responsibility."

Kagome had known Kouga for quite a while now, and she knew he was very proud of being the leader of his clan. But was he regretting it now that he wanted to turn his attention elsewhere? He would probably never admit it either… So instead, she smiled at him and leaned in against him. Her bad shoulder on the opposite side, Kouga smiled back and placed his arm around her, his hand resting on her right hip. A few minutes later, they arrived at the river, and Kouga stayed with her but with his back to her, and she cleaned herself in the cold water, wrapping a towel around herself and then washing her dress. She dressed in the slim fitting jeans and turtleneck, and decided that she wanted to put her hair up. Kouga, now watching her intensely, thought her clothes were strange, but he liked how she looked in them. Kagome searched for a stick, and when she found one small and sturdy enough, was able to twist her hair into a bun, inserting the stick to hold her hair in place. Kouga looked on in amazement, and soon she was ready to go. They walked back to camp silently, but they exchanged glances occasionally, smiling. The miko and the demon walked back to the wolf pack, and they all shared a breakfast together, talking and laughing together.

Sango had been helping Kaede with a few chores around the house when she noticed InuYasha sulking. Yesterday, he had come back from what she could only assume was the Yourouzoku tribe extremely sour looking and moody. He had refused to eat with them, and he slept away from them, although she could tell that he hadn't gone off to see Kikyou. He had stayed up in a tree all night, and when everyone began to wake, she heard him jump off somewhere in the forest. Now he was back, but staying away from them, sitting under a tree. Either he doesn't want anyone knowing where he was going, or he really had chosen Kagome. _But what do I do? If he really did decide, I can't ask Kagome to reconsider, and InuYasha won't be consolable, either. Kagome must be happy with Kouga, otherwise she would have come back with InuYasha_. It was what Kagome had wanted - for him to come after her and tell her that he had decided to be with her - and now that he had, it was too late. _Typical InuYasha. He always figured things out past their due date_. Sango beat a mat so that the dust lifted off of it, and Shippou held it still while she did so. She was still thinking of the new love triangle when the kitsune spoke to her.

"Sango, is Kagome ever going to come back?" he asked almost tearfully.

Sango eyed the little demon woefully, but decided that optimism was the best answer.

"No matter what happens, Shippou, Kagome will always be our friend. So we'll always see her," the taijiya said, patting the fox demon's head.

He seemed content with her answer, although he didn't smile. They just kept dusting the rug.

Kagome packed her bag and prepared for their upcoming trip. Kouga checked all the sick once more. When he came back from his rounds, he informed her that a few of the elderly and children were getting worse. She nodded and told him that they should be getting on the road. He nodded in agreement, and checked his thigh. Kagome noticed this, and checked her own wounds. Her shoulder, although not as bad, hurt more than her side. Now Kouga noticed her checking her wounds as well.

"Do they hurt?" he asked, concerned.

Kagome looked up and noticed his stare. She thought it was sweet how he always worried about her first and smiled. "Not much," she answered softly, "My shoulder hurts more, but I'm worried about your leg…"

Kouga walked to her and wrapped his arms around her, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. He chuckled, and squeezed her a little.

"You don't need to worry about me, Kagome. I told you, I heal quickly, like InuYasha. Haven't you seen how he heals? It would take weeks for a human to heal from this, but do you see how quickly this has healed? By tomorrow morning it'll be just like new," he told her reassuringly.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I know. But it must hurt more than you let me know. You just like to put on a brave face…"

"So I assume that you are in more pain as well, then?" he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe, but I would never tell you," she said, releasing him from the hug.

He saw her coy smile, and let her know that he needed to change her bandages. She agreed, and he did so quickly. When he finished wrapping the wound, they got up and Kagome began to pick up her pack, to which Kouga growled. Surprised, Kagome began to turn to face him, but before she could, Kouga took her backpack, trying to mimic her actions, placing it on his shoulders. Kagome giggled.

"Ready?" he asked with a grin.

Kagome nodded, and they began their journey, heading towards Kaede's village.

…

Mid-way, Kouga asked Kagome if she wouldn't mind if he carried her; he was anxious to get everything done quickly. She had agreed, so now that they were on the skirmishes of the village, Kouga put Kagome down, and they walked together to Kaede's hut. Kirara had been sunning in the early afternoon sun and had noticed them first. Mewling, she ran to Kagome, jumping into her arms. Kagome accepted the fire-cat, and giggled as she hugged her. Kouga chuckled along with her. Sango, hearing Kirara, came running outside with a knife in her hand.

"What, are you going to chop me, Sango?" Kagome said, laughing.

Sango giggled and ran to her friend. They embraced, but the movement caused Kagome to move her shoulder in such a way that she hissed from the pain. Sango, taken aback, released her. Kouga was immediately at her side.

"I'm sorry, Kagome…" Sango told her friend.

"It's okay, Sango. You didn't know," she said smiling.

Sango asked her what happened, and she was reluctant. Kouga, seeing that she was uncomfortable, gave Sango an answer.

"She's very clumsy. She was washing her clothes, and there was a beehive, and when they got close, she bumped into…" he began.

"Ah, I see… never mind. We have catching up to do!" Sango interrupted. She took her friend by the hand and brought her inside the hut, also motioning for Kouga to come.

Inside, Kagome caught up with Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede. They all exchanged stories for a bit, and since Kaede and Sango had been making lunch at the time, Kagome insisted on helping. Kouga played with Kirara and Shippou a bit, and he spoke with Miroku. Kagome was pleased with how well everyone got along. She wondered where InuYasha was, but even though she wanted to look for him, she knew that he wouldn't join them. Not with Kouga there. She knew him too well, and it was bad enough how they fought when Kagome was with InuYasha, but now that she was with Kouga? Impossible. To InuYasha, losing Kagome to Kouga was like losing the Tessaiga to Sesshoumaru. Was she InuYasha's human Tessaiga?

When they were done eating, Kagome excused herself, and she went outside, hoping to find InuYasha. She looked in the trees, and found herself in the forest. She kept going, and eventually she made her way to Goshinboku. She went to the tree, caressing the bark, asking it what she should do. The old, weathered wood held the secrets of time that surpassed her by many years, yet she knew this tree in the future. Touching the trunk, she closed her eyes. She was there for a few minutes, and didn't notice the person approaching her.

"Memories?" he said.

She knew the voice immediately. "Of course. I'll have to look at this tree even when I go back to my time, InuYasha," she said, opening her eyes. She found herself looking into a pair of golden eyes that she had longed for. But that feeling was different now. The anxiousness of acceptance from one you love was replaced by panic. She was afraid that he would be indifferent towards her now. And Kouga? Would he try to take it out on him?

InuYasha stood facing her, and he too reached for the tree, resting his clawed hands on the bark. "If I was a full demon like him, would you want to be with me then?" he asked, his voice angry, but his eyes telling her otherwise.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "InuYasha, I don't like Kouga because he's a full demon. I wouldn't care if he was human, either," she began.

"So what if I become human?" he interrupted.

"You just don't get it, InuYasha!" she said angrily, but not raising her voice. "I fell in love. With Kouga. Not because of what he is. Because he was devoted to me. He opened himself to me, took care of me, talked to me… He was trying to be my friend," she explained.

"I didn't protect you? Or take care of you?" he asked angrily.

"InuYasha. You made me soup once and you protected me from demons, yes. But you never really opened to me. Unless it was about Kikyou. I barely know anything about your childhood, about your relationship with Sesshoumaru, about your father… You wanna know what I know about you? One: Izayoi was a human who was with your father, the Great Dog Lord of the West, and your father lived just long enough to see and name you. And your mother tried to shield you, but she died, and you had a tough childhood. Two: You and Kikyou had a special relationship that was cut short by Naraku, and now, you're obsessed with avenging that relationship. Three: You guard yourself very well, and in doing so, you shut out everyone. Even me! I'm not saying you have to pour your heart out to me, but you never want to tell me anything. But obviously, you have no problem talking to Kikyou, so why don't you go do that!" she ranted, InuYasha staring at her with a scowl through her whole monologue.

She thought she saw tears forming in his golden orbs, but instantly, he was gone. Now upset that she had angered him, Kagome cried. She lowered herself so that she sat on her legs, still touching the ancient tree, and cried. About ten minutes later, Kouga found Kagome crying, and knew that she must've fought with InuYasha. He sat with her, and held her so that her back was against his armor. He cradled her, and she cried. And when she stopped crying, he helped her up, and he carried her back to the village, where they said their goodbyes and left for Hinna Lake. Not a word of InuYasha or what happened was mentioned by either of them.


	10. Chapter 10

They had been on the road for about three hours when Kouga began to notice that Kagome was lagging behind. He had barely noticed it - he surmised that she had hidden it well, catching herself doing it, then speeding up. Kouga, lost in his own thoughts, had only now noticed, so he wondered how long this had been going on. But what to do? The girl was stubborn - he knew that if he asked her if she wanted to be carried, she would only argue more. So instead, he simply slowed until they were side-by-side, then he quickly got behind her and scooped her up.

"Hey!" she said angrily, "What's the big idea?"

"Don't argue with me. I saw you getting behind, and I thought it would be nice to carry you for a while, since you're hurt…" he answered.

"But…" she started.

"Ah, ah, ah… No arguing."

Like a child who was just told `No' in a toy store, Kagome just folded her arms and pouted, which made Kouga chuckle.

The sound of his laughter made Kagome smile, and since she couldn't be mad at him anymore, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Kouga just smiled. Suddenly bringing her head upright again and a stern look on her face made Kouga stop in his tracks. "But, if you're carrying me, I want you to promise me something," she said.

Kouga nodded in apprehension.

"Until your leg is healed fully, I don't want you to run," she said, crossing her arms again.

"But…" he began.

"Ah, ah, ah… no arguing!" she said playfully.

Kouga laughed and agreed. He began walking again, and Kagome settled back into her spot between his chin and collarbone. They walked for about three more hours, talking to each other about families and childhoods, when Kouga abruptly flipped Kagome so that she was standing again. Worried that she was too heavy, Kagome began to speak, but Kouga, knowing her well, stopped her and told her that they were to make camp here. It was a good location; there was a rock wall, and an area thick with trees, so that they were guarded on two sides. Kagome nodded her approval, and they began preparations. Kouga told Kagome that he would find them something to eat and fetch water, and Kagome began to find wood for a fire. She succeeded in building a fire, and began to spread out her bedroll, and laid out a few furs for Kouga, which he had asked her to bring. As the sun became lower in the sky, she noticed how cool it was becoming. She shivered, despite the fact that she had jeans and a turtleneck on. She inspected her clothes. Her cream colored sweater was still clean_. I guess riding in the arms of a youkai will do that,_ she giggled to herself. Her hip hugging jeans were a little dirty on the front part of the leg where she had laid in the dirt after her spat with InuYasha, but not so dirty that she had to wash them right away. She wanted to change into her pajamas, but would she be too cold? Should she just sleep in her clothes? Kagome told herself that she would worry about that when the time came. Now, with nothing better to do except wait for Kouga to come back, she sat against the rock wall, which was still warm from a day in the sun. Without Shippou to watch over, InuYasha to look after, and Miroku to watch out for, there wasn't much for her to do. _Am I useless without my friends_? Kagome had started to feel like she might stay with Kouga, but now she began to feel a pull in the other direction. Not towards InuYasha, specifically, but towards all her friends. Should she stay with her group? Did they need her? Or did she need Kouga more?

Kouga had taken Kagome's pot with him so that he could find water, but there weren't any streams nearby. He didn't smell any water for miles. But he couldn't go searching for water once he had their dinner, so he continued. He had been going West, but now he decided to change course and go South. Despite his promise to Kagome, whom, he noted, wasn't here, he needed to accomplish his tasks quickly. He didn't like leaving Kagome alone for long, and the sun was getting lower, but he was going to have to run to find the items on his invisible shopping list. He felt a chill in the air as the wind blew by, and he wondered if Kagome was warm enough. The wind shifted, coming from the south, and he smelled a pure, fresh water source. He ran towards it, and after several minutes, he found a crisp, clean, deep river. He tasted it, and it was so refreshing that he thought that this may be the river that Jinenji spoke of, the river that fed Hinna Lake. Were they close? The wolf demon filled the kettle with water and began to stand, but movement caught his eye. There was something moving in the water - two of them. He eyed them anxiously, wondering if they would leave or advance. He put the kettle down slowly, as to not startle the swimming figures. He froze when one turned in his direction, but it promptly turned back to its' partner and continued swimming. Kouga watched for his opportunity. He sprang into the cold water. He had to get them before…

Kagome, sitting against the warm rock but still feeling the chill advance, watched the setting sun. She wished her wolf prince could watch with her, but she knew that there would be more opportunities. She watched as the sky became an orange-red color, laced with pink and purple clouds. The clouds began to fade with the light, and she saw the moon rising in the east. The sky was quickly becoming purple and dark blue, the red and orange streaks barely a memory of the day that had passed. She was grateful for the fire, which had grown stronger as it settled into its' routine of crackling and snapping as it consumed its' ration of dead wood. Kagome threw more wood onto it, watching the flames jump with the excitement of the additional nourishment. She gazed into the fire, hypnotized by the dancing flames. A fierce wind suddenly wove its' way through their little camp, and the fire, unhappy with how it was being treated by the frosty opponent, crackled in its' displeasure. Despite the fact that she had just added some, Kagome decided to throw a few more sticks in. The fire seemed pleased, and Kagome, now huddling near the fire for warmth, was pleased that the wind had stopped. Suddenly, Kagome heard something approaching her from the south. _But Kouga left going West_… Her heart started to pound in anticipation, and she reached for her bow and quiver.

"Easy, priestess. I don't think you want to shoot me with that, ne?" a gruff voice said.

Kagome laughed, putting down her weapons, stood to attempt to see past the fire. She was both shocked and amused to see Kouga, soaked and looking bedraggled, coming towards her. She tried to stifle her laughter, but it seeped through until it wracked her small frame with vibrations and sound. Kouga watched her roll on the floor, a smirk on his lips.

"You find this funny?" he asked her.

"Oh, ha ha, v-very much s-so, ha ha ha!" she said between the conquering laughter.

He stood there, waiting for her to finish, and when she seemed to calm down a bit, he placed his parcels down. Kagome watched him, finally able to stifle the laughter. She motioned for him to sit next to her, and he obeyed. Now, with only a gentle smile, Kagome ran her hands through his bangs, then his hair, smoothing them. She picked a twig out, and began to undo the straps to his chest armor. She tossed it so that it was close enough to the fire that it would dry quickly. He watched her intently, wondering what she intended to do. His chest now glistening with water droplets from the river, Kagome reached into her bag for a towel and finding it, she dried Kouga with it. He only watched her, and decided to not make any moves. When he was dry, she coyly ran a single index finger along his chest, making him shudder, both from the pleasure of being touched by her, and the chilly air. Kagome noticed him shiver, but she didn't feel as cold anymore. In fact, her face felt quite warm, and so did the space between her thighs. The feeling was intoxicating; there was a tingling in her abdomen and a butterfly-like feeling that surrounded her. She looked into Kouga's eyes, knowing he wasn't going to move, and she leaned up and kissed him fiercely. He was surprised with the eagerness of the kiss, but he didn't question it. He simply kissed her back, also drunk with not only the feelings he had for her, but the smell that she radiated with. But still, she didn't seem ready. So he tried to lower the intensity of the kiss until it was a slow, gentle kiss. He wasn't ready to let go of her tongue. They fit together perfectly, caressing and dancing around each other in a slow, passionate rhythm. But, it was going to get much colder soon. And he had to make sure she ate; her wounds still had much healing to do. So he broke the kiss, and he hated the pleading, wordless look she gave him. Kouga flashed one of his wolfy grins at her, and she smiled back. She had been concerned that he had once again been the one to separate them, but that thought left her mind when she saw what he did next. He took the cups she had laid out and filled them with water, then placed the kettle over the fire. Kagome noticed how handsome he was in the dancing fire-light. Without his armor on he almost looked normal. _Except for that tail_… she thought humorously. He showed her a large package wrapped in leaves. Curiously, she looked on as he opened it. Inside, she found two large, filleted, clean fish. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Is that what happened to you? These fish kicked your butt, huh?" she said, laughing.

Kouga enjoyed seeing her like this. "Yeah. We don't usually eat fish. We like red meat. But they were right there, in the river, so…"

Kagome nodded knowingly. "Okay! Fish it is!" she said, throwing the fish into the now warm water.

Kagome tended to the meal, adding salt that she carried in her pack, while Kouga surveyed the campsite. He noticed that she had gotten ready for bed except for changing. She _had_ been cold. But she seemed okay when he had gotten back to camp. And she had seemed more than okay when she kissed him. The memory of that kiss stirred some feelings, and he quelled them, focusing on her bed, which he could tell she had slept in for a long time. It also smelled like the kitsune, Shippou. On the other hand, she had also laid out several furs, close to her bed. They smelled like both of them. He wondered why she had placed them separately. He asked her about it, and she had giggled nervously, telling him that she had been used to sleeping in the bag while on a mission, and she also thought he would do the same. He walked over to her, and she stood. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, and her hands went up automatically, touching his bare, warm chest. She enjoyed watching him shiver from the touch, and the warmth that emanated from where their skin met was inviting. He kissed her gently and quickly, not letting it escalate. He told her that he would rather spend the night cuddling and keeping her warm, and Kagome smiled.

"I guess I'll be able to wear my PJ's after all!" she said, much to Kouga's confusion.

She explained about PJ's, and why they were called that, and he listened intently. Soon, the fish was cooked, and they ate quickly, both eager to get to bed. After they cleaned up, Kagome grabbed her tank top and short-shorts and set about undressing, her back to Kouga. She pulled her sweater off first, and Kouga admired the lines of her body. He wondered what the strap that ran across her back and shoulder was, but didn't want to push his luck. She smiled coyly at him over her shoulder, and he gave her a ravenous growl. She prickled her nose with the smile that formed on her lips. As she felt the heat of his stare, she began to undo her jeans. Kagome thought his eyes were going pop out of his head as he watched her slip the jeans down over her hips, revealing her black bikini cut underwear. Kouga wanted to go to her, and he began to get onto his feet, but she cast a frown his way, and he sat back down. Still with her back facing the demon, Kagome slid her jeans the rest of the way down her slender legs. Deliberately, she bent over slowly and pulled the jeans off from around her ankles. She tossed the denim aside, refusing to look at him again. But she could feel his gaze burning all over her body. She felt so alive; the electricity of wanting coursing through her body. Still bent, she reached for the top and shorts that she had laid on her makeshift bed, but she froze when she felt a clawed hand on her outstretched arm. She hadn't even heard him stir, but after all, he was the famously fast Kouga; her heart sped up as she realized she was losing control of the situation she had created. They both stood slowly; Kouga's arm slid to her shoulder and she shivered, thinking of what may come. Her shiver reached his fingers, and it sent a static wave through his nerves. He used his right hand to pull her hair aside, and as he lowered his lips towards her flesh, the salty smell of her perspiration drove him wild with need. He put his mouth to her right shoulder and bit down gently, letting the tips of his fangs graze against her skin. Kagome gasped with the surprise of the new sensation wracking her body, and the feeling lifted her on her toes. Kouga smiled, pleased with her body's reaction to him. He could smell her excitement, and he thought that he wouldn't be able to contain himself. He ran both of his hands down her body, starting at her shoulders, and running down her sides, slowing to an excruciatingly painful pace when he got to her waist. She pushed her body close to his, rubbing against him slightly. Unable to control himself, Kouga bit her again, more towards her collarbone, and she moaned with pleasure. The sound kept his hands running slowly down to her hips, bending when his arms could go no more. When he reached her thighs, he began to run his hands up the same path. Kagome's body took control, overwhelmed with desire. She bucked lightly into him, and he hissed in his pleasure, closing his blue eyes. Kagome relished knowing how her movements and sounds made him react. She felt his hands stop at her hips, and she bucked against him again, the movement sending his hands to her rear. He became shocked for an instant, unable to move. But in one bold movement, he cupped her ass, squeezing gently, and Kagome attempted to grind against him. She wasn't prepared for the erection she felt when she pushed herself hard against his body, but she adjusted quickly, moaning with the feeling it generated. Now, Kouga gave a low, throaty growl, driving Kagome wild with lust. They rubbed their bodies together slowly, and Kouga's hands were exploring her body on their own. His left hand found her breast, and as he took hold of it, Kagome leaned her head back so that it was resting on his right shoulder. Her chest heaved as she breathed heavily, occasionally moaning. Kouga traced a claw over the lace that was her bra. Once again, he bit her neck, sucking gently so that his fangs held some of her flesh. The wolf prince's right hand found her stomach, and he pawed at her abs, leaving a trail of claw marks. He left her neck to find her ear, which he nibbled, also letting his fangs trail. Kagome could hear his quickened breath, and she was delighted to hear him gasp when she made small, slow circles against his hardness with her ass. Kouga made a sound that the priestess couldn't understand, and he finally lost control when she tilted her head slightly so that her mouth was near his ear, as her breathy voice took shape.

"Kouga…" she whispered.

His sanity gone, the wolf youkai grabbed her by the hips and spun her around. No sooner than she was facing him, he grabbed her head and they met in a forceful, deep kiss. Hungrily, they swirled their tongues, and they consumed each other, each trying to please the other, and also trying to satisfy themselves. Kagome wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck, and impulsively jumped up and wrapped her legs around the demon's waist; their needs now directly rubbing against each other, they continued to feed off the others' lust. Kouga walked forward a few steps over the sleeping bag, pushing Kagome's back up against the rock wall. The miko lifted one hand, running along Kouga's hair until she came across the binding that held his hair into a ponytail. She pulled at it, releasing his hair. She broke the kiss to look at him with his hair down, and ran the same hand through the dark brown locks. She realized that with his hair down, he looked more like a king than a prince; he looked… regal. She turned her attention to his face, focusing on his icy blue eyes. Even though his body was telling her `I want you', his eyes were saying `I love you'. She kissed him, running both her hands through his hair now, but the emotion of what she had just felt was overpowering. As their tongues danced around each other, a tear rolled down Kagome's cheek. Kouga, knowing full well what Kagome's tears smell like, opened his eyes again and pulled back a bit to look at her face. He brought a hand to her face, smearing the tear, only to have it followed by another. He looked at her, bewildered.

"I… I'm sorry…" she stammered, more tears now joining their predecessors.

"No," he said roughly. With a stern look, he told her that he knew she wouldn't be ready, and he would never push her.

"That's just it!" she cried. "I… I wanted to. I _was_ ready. But I saw this look…"

"I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?" he interrupted.

"No! Just listen, Kouga!" she yelled, frustrated. He nodded, listening. "The look I saw… it told me that no matter if I was ready or not, you would still love me. Even though you want us to consummate our relationship, you would wait until I was ready. And it just made me so happy…" She began to sob now, trembling with emotion.

Kouga held her tightly, embracing her; they were still in the same position, her legs wrapped around his waist and her back against solid rock. He ran his hand through her hair repeatedly, trying to soothe her, waiting for her to control her emotions. "I do love you. Always." He lifted himself away from her slightly, lifting her chin with one hand and smoothing her face with the other.

He waited for her to reciprocate, but she just sobbed. Disappointed but not disheartened, he held her close, then began to release her as her as her sobs became few between. Noticing that she was practically naked, Kouga picked up her pajama set and handed it to her.

Kagome had now noticed how cold it was, and considered the time of night it may be. She was holding herself, trying to keep warm, when Kouga handed her the pajamas. She thanked him with a kiss, and she quickly put them on, taking the bra off once her tank top was fully on. Kouga marveled at her ability to twist and turn within her clothes, but as soon as she finished gathering her clothes and folding them for tomorrow, Kouga could see that she was shivering. Quickly, he picked her up in his arms and slid her into the sleeping bag. Although it would have been warm, her already-cold body wasn't warming up too swiftly. He gathered the furs that had been strewn next to the bedroll and placed a few on top of it. He could hear her teeth chatter as he got into the sleeping bag, bringing the last few furs in with him. He placed one under the priestess, and one under himself; the last he rolled into a pillow for them. Still shivering, he took her into his arms and whispered into her ear that she was going to be fine, that she would warm up immediately. And she did. She stopped chattering, and then stopped shivering. Soon, she was able to simply cuddle with him; her head nestled under his chin, their arms wrapped around each other. And so the wolf prince and the miko, warm and content, fell asleep, drinking in each others' scent.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome thought it was probably around eight o'clock in the morning when she woke up. It was much later than she usually arose, but she accounted it up to their actions the night before. Just thinking about the feelings, their bodies so close, she began to blush, and felt her body warm. Suddenly, she realized that Kouga was not by her side. Alarmed, the priestess jumped up, searching for him. _Something must have happened. He would never leave me here_… Kagome grabbed for her clothes, ripping her jeans onto her legs. Replacing the tank top with her bra and sweater, she raced into the trees, looking for a flash of brown fur, or a hint of blue eyes. She hunted for him for several minutes, but unable to find him, out of breath, and tired, she leaned a hand against a tree and bent over, trying to catch her breath. She straightened and looked around again. In her frantic quest, she had lost her way_. Okay, calm down. Kouga will find you. If he's not hurt, that is… Oh, crap. What if he's hurt? What if he needs me?_ Kagome's heart pounded against her ribcage, and her thoughts raced. _Mom always told me that when you're lost, you should stay where you are, because it increases your chances that someone will find you._ She searched her surroundings, looking for a clue that would lead her back to camp. But she had been running blindly, and the wind had covered any trail she had left in the fallen leaves. Defeated, she sat on a nearby rock.

Kouga ran back to camp from the stream, careful not to spill the water he had collected, or the eggs he had collected that now rested in the bottom of the kettle. He slowed as he arrived, only now remembering the wound that had been on his thigh. Only a scar remained now, a reminder of the power of InuYasha's kongousouha. He rubbed the scar, testing the health of the muscle, but he surmised that if he was able to run, his leg should be fine. Walking into the clearing, he put the kettle over the unlit fire, but when he turned to look at his love, he found her bed empty, and her clothes gone. Without another thought, Kouga raced from the campsite, searching for the miko's scent. When he found it, he ran in the direction of it, panicked. _Why would she leave camp? Did someone force her? No, I didn't smell any others… Maybe she didn't feel well? What if her wounds were bothering her and I wasn't there to help?_ Kouga's nose told him that she was close.

Kagome hadn't been sitting for long when she heard something rustling. _Damnit! In my rush, I forgot my bow!_ She could do nothing but stand and face whatever was coming towards her. Suddenly, she recognized the sounds and the speed at which they were traveling. And there he was. They both stood staring at each other, unable to speak, but each saw relief in the others' eyes. Kouga began to walk towards her, and when he was a few feet away, Kagome ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her, placing one of his hands on her head, the other on her back.

"I… I was so scared. I didn't know where you went…" she said softly.

Kouga now realized the reason for her disappearance. "I'm sorry. I was wrong. I should have waited for you to wake up. But I wanted to surprise you, and I thought you would still be asleep."

Kagome pushed away so that she could look at him. Kouga could see tears welling, but they never spilled over. Finally in his arms, Kagome began to calm. The wolf prince scooped her up, bringing her back to their campsite. He set her down, and she noticed the little kettle.

"Oh, you went to fetch water?" she asked.

"And breakfast. I was, uh… going to the bathroom, and I saw those eggs in a nest, and I thought of how you said you miss having fresh eggs for breakfast. So I thought it would be nice," he said, smiling.

Kagome leaned over the pot to find four eggs in the bottom. They were quite large, and Kagome wondered what type of bird they were from. She explained about hard-boiled eggs, and they decided that method was best, and Kagome used her matches to light the fire that had gone out overnight. Soon after, the water began to boil, and Kagome decided she wanted to wash up before they ate. Kouga told her he would bring her to the stream he had gotten the water from, and soon, they were off in a whirlwind. Once there, Kagome undressed, but not like she had the night before. Now she was quick and deliberate, rubbing herself briskly with the sponge she had taken from home. Kagome began to think she was an expert in the art of quick baths, and she dressed just as quickly. This time, Kouga watched, and the miko had no objections; she had grown comfortable having the wolf demon by her side. Besides, she wasn't taking her bra or panties off, and she didn't mind that so much, seeing that they had shared so much. When she was dressed again, Kagome shivered over to Kouga, who zoomed back to their camp. Kagome had kept track of the cooking time, and felt the eggs needed a few more minutes, so she lay in her bedroll, warming herself back up. Kouga lay next to her, above the blanket, and held her.

The next thing Kagome knew, she was being shaken. She had fallen asleep, and Kouga was trying to ask her if the eggs should be removed. Groggily, she told him yes, and he took the pot off the fire, using some of the water to extinguish the fire. Kagome sat up, listening to the hiss of the dying fire, and rubbed her eyes.

"How long was I out?" she asked, yawning.

"About ten minutes," he answered, placing the eggs on a towel Kagome provided.

_Well, that's new_, she thought. She hardly ever slept when she was with InuYasha, but with Kouga, she seemed to sleep all the time! She liked it. She didn't have to take care of Kouga. Didn't have to make sure he ate, or slept, because he did those things anyways. _There was no Miroku to scold… no InuYasha to make sure he ate, no Shippou to give lollipops to, no Sango to talk with_… Kagome could tell she was beginning to miss being with the group. But she didn't want to leave Kouga_. Stupid InuYasha! If it weren't for his temper, I could have Kouga come with us! Kagome shook her head. No, that wouldn't be fair to Kouga. He'd probably do it if I asked, but he would miss the wolf pack; he would just be too stubborn to tell me that._ Kagome felt like her heart was torn in two. She looked up to find those beautiful blue eyes watching her intently. Kouga wasn't one to prod, so she figured she might as well speak up. Unfortunately, she was shocked when Kouga beat her to it.

"You'll decide what's best when the time comes," he said, turning his attention back to the eggs.

"Was I thinking out loud?" she asked incredulously.

Kouga chuckled, bringing the eggs over to her. "No," he replied.

Wide-eyed with amazement, Kagome suddenly scowled. "Do you have some sort of mind reading ability you never told me of?" she asked, half jokingly.

This time he laughed, looking at her. "No!"

Kagome giggled as well. "Well, then, how would you be able to give me an answer to a question that I was asking myself in my head?"

"Was it a good answer?" he asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point…"

"Isn't it?"

Kagome looked dumbfounded. "Well, yes, but what I want to know is how you knew what I was thinking…"

Suddenly, he was sitting next to her. He reached out lovingly and touched her face. "Because…" he started, "you are always thinking of your friends first. And I'm sure you'll figure it out, when the time comes." He kissed her gently, and handed her an egg.

Kagome took the egg, and began eating. _How does he know me so well?_ She thought back to the first time she met Kouga. He had kidnapped her, wanting to force her to find the Shikon jewel. That had been before Naraku had gotten involved with his tribe. Now, he wanted to kill Naraku almost as badly as any of her other friends. Upon hearing his story, Kagome had decided to help him, and he had first wanted her because she had been courageous and loyal to her friends. _`Because you are always thinking of your friends first.'_ It was one of the things he loved about her. Now she understood.

After they had finished, Kagome packed her things and they cleaned the campsite; when they were both ready, Kouga scooped her up and prepared to run.

"Hey, no running!" she cried.

"Kagome, I'm fine."

The priestess attempted to look at his leg, but found that it was impossible from her position in his arms. She wriggled until she was standing again. Kneeling, she looked at the scar that was left. She touched it, running a finger along the new formed flesh. Kouga felt electricity running up from his leg. _And from there, she was in great position to…_ Kouga shook his head, trying to stay on track.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" he said, scooping her up again.

Kagome was a little surprised by his reaction, but she was blind to the real reason behind his hurriedness.

He ran to the stream where he found the fish, and let Kagome down. She gave him a questionable look, and he told her to see if she noticed anything. The miko walked around, looking at things, and began to lose hope, staring directly at the water. Absentmindedly, she walked over to it, ready to splash her face. When she dipped her hands in it, she was shocked by how cold it was.

"Wow, that's really cold!" she said to the wolf demon.

He nodded. "Yeah. And this far from the mountains, it shouldn't be so cold. So it must be directly from the mountains. My mother once told me that there was a beautiful waterfall in the south, fed by the waters that ran from our mountains. Maybe… that waterfall is part of Hinna Lake."

Kagome considered this, and nodded. "It's the best thing we have. Let's go for it!"

Kouga picked her up again, and he ran at a leisurely pace, following the winding river. There were points where they had to cross, and times where they felt they were going the wrong way. Eventually, they felt that they were traveling higher, and they were content to follow the river. Soon, the sun was setting again, and they looked for a place to camp. After about half an hour, they found a winding part of the river that had an impressive amount of rocks by the bank. The boulders were placed in almost a complete circle, and created a nook of sorts. They decided they would make this their camp, and Kouga swiftly ran off to find something for dinner. Kagome set about making a fire. She set out their bed, complete with furs, but as the sky began changing into its' yellow and red colors, and she realized that it wasn't quite as cold as last night. She decided to gather water for the kettle, and went to the river. While collecting the water, she dipped her own hand in the clear liquid, and finding it pleasingly warm, she decided that she would take a bath after they ate. Bringing the water back to the fire and placing it there, she set it up for tea, and went back to the river. She took off her shoes and socks, and dipped her feet into the water. She had been there for about fifteen minutes when she heard Kouga arrive in a whirlwind. She turned, but he was already right behind her. She saw that he had caught a rabbit, and although it wasn't her favorite, she smiled at him. She began to get up to clean the rabbit for cooking, but Kouga motioned with his hand that she was to stay where she was. Nodding, Kagome stayed put. The wolf demon brought out his rarely used sword and took the hide off the rabbit. Then, he quickly traveled down the river to wash the meat, came back, and began to place it over the fire. With the tea ready, Kagome set about readying the cups. She poured tea for both of them, and when the meat was ready, they ate. Kagome asked about Kouga's parents and siblings, but he seemed uneasy talking about them, so Kagome changed the subject. They talked a bit more, and Kagome finally got up to take a bath.

"Now, since we're next to the river, you don't have to watch me," she said dryly.

Kouga smirked, knowing that despite her tone, she wasn't serious. Kagome climbed over the rocks, carrying her pajamas, towel, and wash soaps. Once at the river, she took off her clothes, and stepped into the river. It wasn't as warm as it had been earlier, but it was still nice to wash with. She walked into the middle, and since it only came to her waist, she sat, letting her hair get wet. She looked over at the rocks, expecting to find Kouga peeking over at her. But he wasn't. Kagome found herself feeling disappointed. She had wanted to replay a bit of last night. Instead, she stood, beginning to apply the soap to her body. While she washed, she thought about her actions the night before. What was she doing? Was she ready for this? Yes, she decided. She had wanted this same feeling with InuYasha once, and if she had been ready for him, then she was ready for Kouga. Besides, never had it felt wrong with him. She began to rinse as she thought about the feelings she had experienced last night. There was so much fire… electricity that she felt could power Tokyo for a day. She had never felt so alive, or so out of control. Half the time, she hadn't thought of her actions, she had just acted on instinct. Now, thinking about his touch, her skin tingled with desire again. But he was respecting her, leaving her to her bath. She could ask him to join her, but she wouldn't. She lowered herself again to submerge herself, completely soaking her hair. Satisfied, she stood again. When they were wet, her bangs covered her eyes. Pushing them aside, Kagome reached for the shampoo. She lathered her hair with the citrus smelling soap, and scrubbed her black locks.

Kouga had thought about going with her to the river, but he wanted to see how she reacted to his disinterest. He listened to her movements, lathering and rinsing. Suddenly, he smelled a familiar, tangy smell. He sniffed harder, and realized it was Kagome. She was excited, and the smell called out to him. Instantly, he felt like the wolf that he was, and he became excited himself. He leaned back, trying to ignore his body, but the smell was hard to turn away from. Soon, the tangy smell was replaced by a sweet, citrus smell. _She must be washing her hair_, he thought. He peeked over to where she was, and in the moonlight, he saw her sitting in the water, rinsing her hair. He loved the way she looked there, laying in the water, moonbeams bouncing off her damp shoulder. He turned back to the fire, trying to fight the primal urges that asked him to go to her. He thought about their future journey, and kept his mind away from the naked, wet, shimmering body that sat a few feet away.

Kagome felt a little disappointed that Kouga hadn't joined her, but now that she was finished, she just wanted to go to bed. She dried off and put her pajamas on, feeling refreshed after a full bath with a temperature that didn't make her want to jump right out. She gathered her things, and climbed back over the boulders. Meeting Kouga face to face, she smiled. He smiled softly, and she wondered what was troubling him. She put her things away, and got between the two folds of the sleeping bag. After she was settled, Kagome patted the bag, letting Kouga know that he was to join her. He reluctantly sat next to her, and she lay down, putting her head in his lap. Kouga swallowed hard, and nervously ran his fingers through her still wet hair. It smelled like orange blossoms, and it calmed him a little. Kagome relished the attention she was being given, and before long, fell asleep. Kouga had been thinking, therefore he hadn't noticed her drifting off. When he saw her sleeping there, content in his lap, he moved her so that he could get in with her. Once inside the sleeping bag, he held her tightly, and she mumbled something unintelligible. He smiled, and fell asleep too.

When she woke up the next morning, Kagome could feel Kouga's warm body pressed up against her. She didn't even remember falling asleep, but here they were, in bed together again. She noticed a few furs under her head. She must've fallen asleep first, and Kouga put the furs there for a pillow. She turned in her spot, facing him. She studied his sleeping features for a moment. Now, there was no cocky quirk of the eyebrow, no wolfish grin. Just a sweet, caring, sleeping demon. She thought about how that would sound, telling her friends about her new `boyfriend'. Giggling softly, Kouga stirred. The priestess caught herself, but that made her giggle harder. Trying to focus on his face, Kagome stilled herself, and found herself playing with his hair. She leaned forward and kissed him gently. After a few moments, there was movement, and to her surprise, she felt an arm make its' way around her waist, pulling her into him. Their legs intertwined as he reciprocated the kiss, and Kagome found that whether he was asleep or not, Kouga was very forceful with his kisses when he wanted to. He finally pulled away, smiling.

"Good morning, priestess," he said.

"Good morning to you, wolf demon," she said, spiking the last part with a sarcastic tone.

He jumped up, ready for their day, and jumped to the river for breakfast. He found a fish, which he cleaned and got ready for cooking. He also collected some water for tea, and Kagome decided to use this time for dressing. She took off her tank top, replacing it with her bra. Noticing that the air had a bit of chill in it, she put her turtleneck on again. _Winter will be here soon_, she thought, folding the neck over. Removing the short shorts that she had grown accustomed to, she pulled her jeans on, zipping them. Kouga jumped in at that point with their breakfast, placing it down.

"Damn," he said with a smirk.

Kagome laughed. "Sorry, too late," she said, smiling.

Kouga sauntered over to her, placing both hands on her hips. "Well, how about we get you undressed, then you could dress again, and I wouldn't have missed anything…" he said, still smirking.

"Mmm, sounds tempting, but how about we have breakfast instead?"

Kouga pouted playfully, and Kagome smiled coyly, lighting the fire and placing the pot over it.

Kouga put himself in charge of cooking the fish, and it was done at the same time the tea was. They worked together, serving each other and eating quickly. When they were done, they cleared quickly, eager to get on the road. Kouga scooped Kagome up and began to run alongside the river. She asked him when he thought they would get there, and he told her that he didn't think it was much further. By the position of the sun, Kagome figured it was around nine o'clock when they began traveling, and it was almost noon now. They were traveling south, so it was getting warmer by the mile. Despite the breeze created by Kouga's swift run, Kagome felt very hot, and began to sweat. She told Kouga it was warm, and he agreed, but seemed to be unaffected. He kept running, so Kagome thought perhaps it was her.

Kouga had been running for about three and a half hours now, and although he hadn't even broken a sweat, he thought he should stop, at least for Kagome's sake. If anything, she needed a break from the traveling. He looked down at her, and she didn't look so good. She seemed weak; she had complained about the heat earlier, and now she was perspiring lightly, and she looked out of it. With the breeze, she shouldn't be warm. Perhaps her clothes were keeping her too warm? The wolf prince nudged her a little, watching her reaction. Kagome looked up at him and smiled weakly. Worried, Kouga quickened his pace.

The climate got warmer as they traveled further south, and the river seemed as though it was getting wider as well. Now, it was probably ten feet across, instead of the six feet where they had first encountered it. The river was probably deeper here too. The further south he ran, the more foreign everything seemed. Kouga didn't think he had ever gone this far south. After several more minutes, he could see the area up ahead clearing, as if it was making way for something.

"Kagome… up ahead… the forest is clearing… Kagome?"

Looking down again, Kouga saw that the miko was not responsive. Was she sleeping? Or sick? He stopped running, and checked her forehead. It was not much warmer than her usual temperature, he noted, but she was still glistening with sweat. He shook her lightly, then a little harder when she hadn't responded. Worried now, he placed her on the ground. He called her name, shaking her, but she did not awaken. Placing his ear against her chest, he listened for her heartbeat. It was fast, despite the fact that she hadn't been moving. He also noticed the warmth that radiated from her body. _She's overheated_, he thought. _Forgive me, Kagome. I don't mean this in that way…_

Kouga grabbed her sweater, pulling it over her head as he had seen her do. Then, he attempted to take off the restrictive, heavy pants. He clawed at the zipper, not knowing how to take them off. He stopped himself, knowing that she would be angry if he ripped her clothes, and concentrated. He fumbled with the button, and through luck was able to undo it. He moved to the zipper, figuring that it had to be moved down, and was able to get it down. Realizing that she was almost naked, he blushed a little, but was more upset that she hadn't woken up. Shoving her clothes into her yellow pack, he lifted her again, concerned with how limp her body was. He began to run again, hoping the breeze would awaken her. But more quickly than he had expected, the river widened even more, and he could see that the earth was giving way to a drop. He hadn't noticed the increasing noise of the quickened pace of the river; he had been too concerned with Kagome's health. But now, as the ripples were turning into rapids, the noise was almost deafening for his sensitive Yourouzoku ears, and he winced as he ran alongside the river. After a few more minutes, he realized that Kagome was not waking up. It occurred to him that he should place her in the water, like she first did with Yuki. He decided that it was best to do it where the water was calmer, but as he followed the river to the waterfall, he could tell that the drop was a long one. He could hear the water crash unto the rocks below, and the sound was maddening. He couldn't make it down in time to the bottom, and it would take too long to run back up to where the water was calm, so there was only one choice. He would have to do it here.

Kouga stood motionless, staring at the river. He regarded it as if it were a wild, blue snake. It hissed at him out of spite, and he growled back. Leaving her stuff on the bank, Kouga braced himself for the impact of the rapids, and walked into the cool water. It was a nice temperature. Cool enough to lower her temperature, but much warmer than it had been upstream. He walked until he was up to his waist in the river. Lowering his arms, he placed Kagome's overheated body into the water. He noticed that she had the same panties on from the other night, except these were an emerald green color. He felt ashamed of himself as he brought his eyes back up to her face. He bent over and kissed her; letting it linger a moment, before he felt something move at his side. Alarmed, he pulled away and looked down. I… think it was her hand. I think her fingers were moving… He supported her with one hand, using the other to gently brush her bangs away from her face. The droplets of water that left his hand and fell to caress her face began to wake her, and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"K… Kouga?" she whispered.

The wolf demon grinned at her, happy that she was conscious again. "Hey… I was worried about you for a minute there."

Kagome attempted to laugh, but it came out sounding sickly, and Kouga placed his fingers over her lips. She smiled at him, and they stayed there for a few moments, capturing each other with their stares. As she cooled off, Kagome started to feel better, and she asked what had happened. He explained to her that he had been running when he noticed that she was unconscious, and he treated her the same way she had treated the wolf cub. The priestess smiled gently and caressed his face.

"But why am I in my underwear?" she asked, almost a little too calmly.

Kouga, feeling a little nervous now, laughed. "Well, those clothes were so warm, they were making you worse…"

Kagome, squinting, began to understand. "Okay, I understand you were worried. But can I get dressed now?" she said, a little happier.

Kouga nodded, and without hesitation, began to lower her onto her feet. Without warning, the currents began to pull at Kagome's tiny frame. Kouga had immediately turned toward the bank, fumbling for the miko's back pack. He was able to move with ease in the torrents because of his strength, but he forgot that his companion was merely human. A submerged log swept Kagome off her feet, making her plunge into the river. Where they had been standing, the river was approximately three feet deep, getting deeper in the middle, where Kagome had been swept. She clawed at the riverbed with her feet, unsuccessfully. She was finally able to brace herself, and used the opportunity to push herself to the surface for air. Rocketing out of the water, she gasped for air, and used it to scream for her friend.

"…OUGA!" She was carried back under the surface of the river, and began to move downstream.

Upon hearing his name shrieked, Kouga whirled around, to find Kagome gone. _Oh shit_, he thought, _the river was too strong for her!_ He dropped the clothes he had been collecting, and dove into the river. Swimming, he could see Kagome struggling, trying to reach the surface again. He swam furiously, but he realized that he was too late. Not only would he not be able to reach her, but she was close to the waterfall. And he was going to go over, too. He was half-comforted to see that she was able to use a boulder to thrust herself upwards again, allowing her lungs to take in some more air, but as she came down, only a few meters ahead of him, he could tell that the waterfall was sucking her in. They exchanged looks of horror, and then, she went over the waterfall.

"KAGOMEEEEEEEE!" Kouga cried, leaping back to the surface. With every ounce of strength, he swam towards the drop, preparing himself for the fall. Suddenly, the wolf prince felt everything turn over, and there was nothing solid, as he was hurled over the edge. Feeling himself fall, Kouga recognized which way was up, but dove instead. He saw Kagome's fragile body plummet towards the lake below. _Please,_ _just don't let her hit the rocks…_ He watched as she disappeared again into the water. Kouga was too wet to realize that tears were streaming from his eyes, and he began to upright himself as he noticed a rock jutting out from the water. He braced himself, and his powerful legs received the impact as he sprang off the rock, reducing the force of hitting the lake that wait for him. The shock of the collision with the boulder passed through his body like a lightning bolt as he sprang forward, attempting to jump into the water where he thought Kagome would be. He disappeared into the lake, diving to look for the priestess, but he couldn't find her. Growing more frantic with each passing second, he swam further out, sensing that she may have been carried by the pulsing waves created by the water falling from the cascade. He was getting close to one of the banks when he saw something. Ascending to the surface, he gasped for air, and by the shore, he saw her; Kagome was lying half on the land, half in the water. And he swam towards her, clawing his way towards the woman he loved, hoping against hope that she wasn't dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Kouga had half-drowned trying to get to Kagome's motionless form on the left shore of the lake. He felt as if his world had been torn apart, as if a tsunami had just crashed over his home and destroyed everything. He struggled to maintain his breathing as he swam towards the shallow area. As he regained his footing, he used his powerful legs to jump to her. Kneeling next to her, he placed a caring hand on her shoulder. Kagome almost snapped up, only the pain of the impact with the lake stopping her from coming to a fully upright position. She hissed with the oncoming pain, and Kouga was so relieved, he threw his arms around her, causing the priestess to wince in pain even more. Once the initial shock of pain left, she was able to embrace the wolf prince wholeheartedly. He leaned back, rising to his feet and offering his hand so that she could stand as well. It was painful, but as she moved, the pain rubbed itself away from her muscles, which had started out by grittily scraping across her bones. Now, they started to move more smoothly, and she was feeling better.

"You… are… amazing…" Kouga said, admiring the beautiful young woman next to him.

Kagome turned around, half-stunned and half-embarrassed. "Wha…?"

Kouga smiled and held her again, his arms circling her hips. "I can't believe you fell from that waterfall, and you're walking around like you do it everyday," he said, chuckling a little at the end.

Kagome herself had to giggle. "Yeah… I guess when you look at it that way…" she began. "But I was really scared, Kouga." She pulled herself close to him, placing her cheek against his armor plate.

He stroked her wet hair, letting his fingers twirl around the ebony strands. He loved how silky they were, sliding between his digits like oil. And he adored the smell. Her hair smelled like orange blossoms. He closed his eyes, drinking in the smell. They stood there, motionless for a while, before Kagome finally pulled away.

"Oh my gosh! We're here, aren't we? Is this Hinna lake?" she asked excitedly.

Kouga was astounded by the amount of energy she had, despite all that had happened. _Did_ _I_ _pick the best_ _woman_ _or what…?_ Shaking his thoughts away, he turned his attention back to the actual question she had asked. "I think so, but I guess we won't know `till we go snoopin' around. If we find the flower, I guess we'll know…" he answered, shrugging.

Kagome nodded, and she began to walk toward the lake again, squinting to see if she could spot the pink flower in the midst of the cascades. Kouga laughed gently, and then walked into the water. He had gotten as far as his knees when he abruptly removed his armor, revealing his chiseled chest, glistening from the water that still clung to him when he was last in the water. He tossed it into the grass, noticing Kagome staring at him. He smiled wickedly, and Kagome blushed. She hadn't meant to ogle, but now that they had reached their destination, things seemed a little more easygoing. The wolf demon turned back to the waterfall, but Kagome's eyes never left his body. Instead of a well-defined chest, she now was glaring at his muscular back. She felt a heat rise in her body, pooling in her lower stomach. Kouga, sensing her arousal, tilted his head so that she could only see the very corner of a very satisfied grin. Deciding that two could play at this game, Kagome began to step into the lake as well. Kouga could hear her delicate footfalls as she entered the water, and he waded deeper, stopping only when the water level reached his chest.

Kagome walked further into the rippling water. She had suddenly become aware of the fact that Kouga could sense when she was feeling this way, this heated, excited feeling. _Well, why not? His senses are just as good as InuYasha's, he's just not as dense as InuYasha…_ Suddenly, a wave of nervousness came over her. _Did he know every time I felt this way? Ohmigosh!_ She took in a sharp breath of air. Kouga turned, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked, wading towards her.

"Y-yeah, I just, um… stepped on a rock…" she lied, lifting her leg so she could see her foot.

She hopped a little, finally losing her balance to the waves in the water. She was chest-high in the lake, so it wasn't far until she dropped under the surface. Kouga laughed, lunging forward and grabbing her arms. He lifted her, and the miko sputtered as she took in some more air. Without warning, the wolf prince suddenly lifted Kagome up, scooping her into his arms. He used one hand to grab her foot and examine it.

"It looks fine… good thing it didn't cut you…" he said, looking relieved.

_Such a little thing, but he was still concerned_… Kagome smiled, looking him deep into his sparkling blue eyes. They danced a little, and Kagome wondered what he might be so delighted about. She self-consciously checked herself without breaking the lock of their eyes. _Except for my bangs being in my eyes, I don't think there's anything…_

Kagome suddenly became _very_ aware of the fact that she was still wearing her bra and panties.

And nothing else.

Her face reddening, Kouga figured that she probably just noticed that she was practically naked. She had placed an arm over her chest, the other trailing down her stomach, protecting her underwear and its' contents from his eyes. She glared at Kouga, her forehead creasing into a frown.

"Yeah… I had to take off your clothes when you overheated, then the waterfall and everything…" he explained.

He sounded not only sincere, but she felt a hint of worry in his voice. _He's probably still concerned about me fainting_… Forgetting her embarrassment, Kagome placed both arms around the wolf demons' neck.

"I'm okay. Really," she told him, her eyes softening.

Kouga nodded. Kagome suddenly reached forward for what she had meant to be a quick, simple kiss, but the warm water, the embrace, and Kouga's chiseled, glistening chest kept her lips lingering softly. They were barely touching, but Kagome thought her head would explode, with the blood rushing in her ears and her heart pounding so quickly she thought it might break out of her body. The kiss was so intense, but so soft, she couldn't help staying like that. But Kouga thought differently. Quickly, he grabbed her head, and pushed her lips hard against his. Her head swirled with thoughts and emotions until they were all so jumbled, her mind went blank. She only had one thought. _I want him_.

Kagome, finding herself, sought out his tongue, and he was all too happy to find hers. She ran her hand up to his hair, releasing it from its' tie. Kouga broke the kiss, a puzzled look on his face. Kagome looked at him tenderly, then watched her hand as it ran through his hair. It slid smoothly through the dry hair, and then caught as it reached the wet strands. She grabbed the hair, and surprised the wolf demon by kissing him strongly, instantly searching for his tongue. She felt the points of his fangs as she moved around in his mouth, tasting him, and a wave of heat ran through her body, followed by the chills. Her other hand, which was currently around Kouga's neck, drifted down, running along his collarbone, then his arm, and finally resting on his chest. Kouga instinctively pulled her tight, and it made Kagome run her nails over his chest. He emitted a low, guttural growl, and the sensation made the priestess' lips tingle. It made her want to do it again. So she used her other hand to leave his hair and reach around to his back. Once she had her hand positioned, she wriggled from his grasp, placing her feet on the floor. She smiled coyly, and he grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her. Kouga had never felt so aroused, and he wasn't going to let her get away that easily. To his surprise, she accepted his embrace; he even thought she may have tightened her grip on him. He lifted a hand, running it through her hair, then using it to push all her hair to her right side, draping it around her shoulder. She wondered what he was doing, but she found out very soon. He kissed her lightly, then wandered to her jaw line, over to her ear, where he lingered when he heard her gasp as he sucked her earlobe gently. She wavered, and he continued to trail kisses, reaching a spot on her neck where he knew the blood flow was abundant. He kissed her there first, then sucked gently. Kagome whimpered, and he took this as a cue. He opened his mouth, and gently bit, letting his fangs scrape softly against her tender flesh. Kagome reacted, digging her nails into his back. Kouga arched forward, rubbing against her, and biting a little harder in a different area. She moaned, moving her hands around, unable to find something to do with them. One of her hands finally rested in his hair, pulling it slightly, again coaxing a growl from the wolf demon.

She loved when he made that sound, and she wanted to explore, to find different ways of making him growl. So she used her mouth to wander over his skin, starting with his lips. She kissed him, reverting to biting his lower lip. She moved to his neck, biting softly, making him press harder into her. She could feel the hardness of his member against her thigh, and she found it strange that it made her burn more intensely. So her mouth wandered to his sensitive ears, and she nibbled and licked gently. He growled again, and Kagome smiled to herself. _Found another one_…

She placed her other hand on his neck, and moved her mouth to his shoulder, kissing and biting. He tossed his head back in pleasure, watching her as she bid to please him. He felt empowered at that moment, and used his hand to cup one of her breasts. With no objections, he caressed it, focusing on her nipple, which was hardening with his touch. He used a claw to trace around it on top of the white lace. Kagome moaned, so he leaned down to take the nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. A bolt of electricity shot through her body, as she cried out gently, rocking her hips towards his, rubbing her body against his member. In return, this made Kouga go wild with want. Now he pushed into her, one hand on her lower back, pushing her into him, biting her pink nipple through the cloth, a fang brushing against her breast though the lace. Now wanting the interaction to be unhindered, Kagome threw her hands to her back, unhooking the bra easily. The demon seemed to understand what she was doing, and grinned that wolfy grin of his while running a hand up her arm, grasping the strap that lay on her shoulder. He tugged down, exposing her left breast. His bright blue eyes widened, and Kagome could feel his hardness pulse against her thigh. She looked at him coyly, trailing a nail down his shoulder and down his arm. Kagome really looked at him, glistening and muscular. She realized how different, how _exotic_ he looked, and she felt the flames within her burn more brightly, making her very warm.

He removed the bra completely, throwing it towards the shore. Kagome took the hand he used to throw the garment and guided it to her breast, gasping when he took it strongly. He bent again, taking the pink, erect nipple into his mouth, biting a little harder, and Kagome cried out in pleasure. The fire within Kouga burned brighter, and he lowered his body so that he throbbed against her panties. She wrapped her legs around him, bringing their sensitive parts even closer to each other. Kouga hungrily devoured her breasts, switching from one to the other, suckling and nibbling, making Kagome moan with pleasure. She lifted herself a little, making their body parts rub, then she lowered herself. He froze, enjoying the little waves of pleasure the movement caused. Noticing this, Kagome did it a few more times, applying more pressure. The wolf prince closed his eyes and swallowed hard, and she realized that her own movements were making her tingle as well. So she did it slower, more deliberately. She threw her head back, enjoying the sensations, and Kouga opened his eyes to get a good view of his beautiful Kagome.

He attempted to touch her face, but instead, she took his finger in her mouth, sucking gently. Once again, she felt him throb, and she manipulated her body to rub against it. He groaned, and she delighted in the pleasure and pain they were both experiencing. He grabbed her, pulling her close, and kissed her deeply. She ran her hand through his hair again, and he held her face with both hands, not wanting to ever let go.

Suddenly, Kagome broke away, releasing her grip on his waist and running towards the shore. Kouga stood, confused, until the miko turned, laughing as she ran towards the grassy bank. He smiled, realizing it was a game. She had hoped to gain a sufficient lead, but the propulsion from his shard-powered legs was strong, and he caught her in a few seconds. She laughed as he turned her, kissing her neck. She had accomplished what she had planned. They were almost on dry land, the sparkling water only a little above their knees. Kouga turned his attention back to her lips, and he rubbed a thumb across them before devouring her lips. Kagome stepped back, still engaged in her kiss, and managed to take a few steps before she stepped on something hard, and she fell over backwards. She laughed, sputtering water as she reached back, attempting to climb further towards the bank. When her rear stuck itself in the sand of the lake and she could go no further, she stayed there, propped up on her elbows in just a few inches of water. Kouga had been watching her scramble, and figured he would give her time. She seemed ready-but nervous. Now that she was still, he reached out, offering to pull her up. She took his hand, but he was surprised to feel her tug his arm down, towards her. The look in her eyes told him that he should obey, and he lowered himself. Kagome shook her head and crooked her finger at him, telling him to `come hither' with her body language. He smiled, fully lowering himself so that he was leaning over her dominantly, his legs over hers, his arms trapping her in the sand. Pleased, Kagome reached up, pulling his head towards her, and she kissed him again. Kagome leaned back until her head rested in the sand, barely in the water. Her hair swished in the water, trailing around her body, mixed with Kouga's now free-falling hair. Their hair intertwined as their bodies did, slithering like little snakes, curling around each other in a mass of darkness. Getting comfortable, Kouga lowered himself until his weight rested on Kagome, pressing their bodies together. She noticed the extra weight, but it was comforting, not heavy, and she placed a few kisses on his angular jaw bone. He touched her face with one hand, leaving the other to do as it pleased - and Kagome's breast is what pleased it. She rocked against him; the stimulation combined with the air blowing over them so pleasing that she wanted more, more. Kouga let his lips glide to where his hand was, taking her erect nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. She moaned and bucked again, this time feeling his hardness when she was pressed tight against him. He pushed against her, and the pressure drove the priestess insane with need. She needed something… she felt like she was empty, and needed to be filled. She needed to be filled… with him. She needed… needed him.

Her mind racing, Kagome struggled with her panties, trying to push them down. But the wet satin was clinging harder to her than the wolf demon was. Kouga, seeing her plight, slid his hand down to where hers was, feeling the string that ran across her hip. He smiled wickedly, sliding his hand further south. When his hand reached her spot, she bucked wildly with the new sensation - it felt like a fire, lightning bolt, and blizzard all rolled in one - and moaned, letting him know that she wanted more. He applied more pressure, allowing his fingers to rub little circles into her, and she couldn't help but arch her back and squirm helplessly, whimpering softly with each stroke. He finally allowed her to catch her breath, knowing that she would lose it again soon, anyways. He turned his attention back to the clingy fabric. He was about to rip them right off - it would have taken little effort, really - when Kagome stilled his hand with her own. She guided it to the offending string, and hooking his claw around it, pulling down. He paused; Kouga would have kept pulling had he not been so intoxicated by the sight and smell of her. He had known how aroused she had been, but the clothing had apparently been hiding it. He became drunk with the scent of her want. She was _ready_, for him, and he wanted her so badly it hurt. He finished pulling the green cloth off her, tossing it to the side, and she scooted a little closer to the grass, her head barely in the water now. He resumed his position above her, and Kagome felt the years of pain, of unacceptance, of feeling like a stand-in, melt away. She smiled up at Kouga's hazy blue eyes, and knew what he knew. She was _her_. She wasn't Kikyou. She wasn't Kikyou's replacement, nor was she her `reincarnation'. She was simply Kagome, and Kouga wouldn't have it any other way.

He leaned against her, and Kagome could feel his hardness against the very spot that cried for it. She ached, she wanted it so bad. But Kouga was taking his time. _Is_ _he afraid of hurting_ _me?_ _Is_ _he not sure he wants_ _to do this? Perhaps he_ _is_ _having second thoughts? No_, she thought, _that wasn't it_. She searched his eyes with her own, and she thought she saw regret, no, uncertainty… Was he suspicious of her loyalty? Maybe he was still insecure, since he knew she had cared for InuYasha, and things had happened so quickly. No, that wasn't it either. She wanted to ask him, but she didn't want it to ruin anything, either. She had a habit of ruining things when she spoke. Attempting to toss it aside, she reached up gingerly, pulling him towards her, and kissed him softly.

He lovingly reciprocated, wondering why she had been so tense. Perhaps she was unsure of the next step, or perhaps she didn't actually want to take that step. Or maybe she was afraid to. He wasn't afraid of hurting her. On the contrary, he was afraid she was going to hurt him. He was afraid she was going to do this, then run back to InuYasha the first time she sees him. But how could he know what was going to happen? He felt her kiss become more urgent, needier. He searched the confines of her mouth, tasting her, and felt her rock her hips into his. He still didn't know if she was sure, which is precisely why he was so shocked by her next move. She reached down between them, searching under his pelt, and grabbed his shaft. She was shocked, feeling how large it was. She hadn't know what it was going to be like, but now, holding its' considerable size, she felt nervous. It pulsed under her touch, and Kouga's eyes widened, searching her half-closed, serene, chocolate colored eyes. She smoothly guided his throbbing member towards her opening, giving it a stroke.

"Gnn…" Kouga closed his eyes, unable to contain the pleasure she had brought him with a simple movement.

Kagome smiled, doing it a few more times, watching his face contort with satisfaction and moaning. She could felt it harden with each stroke, pulsing with each advance. She stopped, and panting, Kouga opened his eyes, looking into hers. She positioned the head where she needed it to be, and looked at him dreamily, hungrily. She rocked her hips a little, aching for the release of all the pressure she was holding. He could see the desire, the need, the primal urging she had for this, and knew she was ready.

So he thrust into her. She cried, feeling like her body was being ripped apart. Alarmed, Kouga stopped. He had felt her virginity break, and he wanted to soothe her, to ease her pain, but he knew the only way to do this was to keep going. Kagome was literally crying now, not an all-out cry, but the tears were falling. He reached out, caressing her face, and kissed her softly, remaining inside her.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked her.

"N… no. Keep going…" she replied shakily.

He understood, so he kissed her instead, softly, waiting for her to elevate the intensity. As the tears subsided, she interrupted the kiss, looking deep into the ocean that was Kouga's eyes. To her surprise, they were quivering, as if he were afraid. She brushed his hair out of his face, noticing the cold sweat that had accumulated on his brow. Again, she noted his striking looks; he seemed so foreign, with his fangs, pointed ears, and let's not forget the tail. But he was so familiar, so regular, that he _wasn't_ so unusual. He was just… Kouga. She smiled, gazing into his eyes again, and the heat began to resurface. She kissed him softly, and after a few moments, she increased the pressure, kissing him more needily. Kouga sensed that the pain had subsided, and searched for her tongue. Their passion grew as they continued to devour each other. To his surprise, Kagome pushed up, allowing him to be pushed deeper within her. She winced, and he moaned with pleasure. Realizing that she wanted to continue despite the pain, he withdrew, and lunged forward again, making each of them make their appropriate noises. He continued, slowly, thrusting and pulling out, and within a few minutes, the pain had left, and was replaced by a warmth, a pressure that was building in her. She began to moan, slithering around in the water like a serpent. Kouga noticed her pleasure and picked up speed.

"Nnn… more…" she gasped breathily.

Happy to comply, Kouga became more forceful, pushing harder. Kagome rocked her hips in rhythm with his, and she felt the pressure build. Aching to relieve that pressure, she pushed up harder, and Kouga matched her force. He moaned, arching his back and leaning up on his arms so that he could look down upon the raven-haired miko below him. He noticed how prettily her cheeks flushed; they were like plums, much deeper than when she was embarrassed. He loved the way she looked right now, and tried to preserve the moment, slowing his pace. Kagome opened her eyes, wondering why he was slowing. She looked at him questioningly, and he smiled, driving himself deeper and making Kagome moan and close her eyes in delight. He watched her face contort as he tried thrusting from different angles, and enjoyed the noises she made. Suddenly, he felt the surge that told him that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"K - Kagome… I… can't last much longer…" he panted.

"Mmm… just… a little… longer…" she breathed.

"Gnn… I'll try…" he replied, struggling for air.

Kagome clawed at the wolf demon's back, watching him squirm under her touch. She reached up and caressed his face, and he turned, taking her finger in his mouth and biting gently with his fangs. She whimpered, and he released her hand, which she trailed down his chest. He pulled almost completely out, stopping. Kagome looked up at him, pouting. He grinned, and he plunged into her, making her cry out. He resumed a normal rhythm, and Kagome began to moan more urgently, close to her climax. Kouga, unable to hold out for too long, sped up his momentum. Suddenly, she grasped Kouga's forearms.

"Ah… Oh, oh, oh…" she gasped.

Kouga grinned wickedly, and he continued to thrust harder.

"Gnn… K… Kouga!" she cried out, arching her back.

The wolf prince, content with her pleasure, continued to follow her into bliss. With a few more thrusts, he reached his brink, spilling into her. He collapsed, laying on top of Kagome, and they both struggled to catch their breath. As their breathing normalized, Kouga leaned down to kiss her. She smiled at him, brushing his bangs off of his sweat-caked forehead.

"Mmm… That was incredible," Kagome sighed.

Kouga chuckled, rolling off to the side slowly and pulling out of her. "Yeah, it was…"

They lay there for a while, touching and caressing each other and laughing softly.

"Well, maybe we oughta actually look for that flower…" he laughed.

Kagome nodded, but stayed where she was. Kouga lifted himself, standing in the water. He appeared to be thinking of something, then offered Kagome his hand. She looked at him lazily, twirling her hair.

"Wanna join me for a bath?" he asked.

"Mmm… sounds good. But where are my things?" she said, alarmed.

Kouga thought for a moment, and Kagome could see that he had remembered where it was. He nodded. "Your bag is back up at the top of the waterfall. Don't move."

Without haste, he used the power of the Shikon shards in his legs to dart past her, accidentally spraying her with water. She frowned as she wiped the water out of her eyes, then went back to basking in the sun, enjoying the feeling that had come over her. She had never felt so satisfied, so… content. She giggled to herself, suddenly thinking of what had just happened. _Well, why not?_ she thought. _I'm 17, and he's sooooo handsome. And he loves me. And of course, I love him. I probably should have waited until I finished high school, but I think I'm old enough. And mama always told me I would know when it was right_. She giggled again.

"What's so funny?" Kouga asked.

She looked over at him, noticing her big yellow pack over his shoulder. He slid the strap down his arm, placing the bag on the ground behind Kagome. She thanked him, and he nodded. Then suddenly, he was in the air. He landed with a splash in the water. Kagome sat up, noticing a patch of green in the lapping water. She reached for it and realized that it was her underwear. She tossed them unto the grass, then shouted to Kouga.

"Kouga? Could you see if you find my bra?" she yelled. When he gave her a puzzled look, she tried to explain. "The white… lacy thing that was, um, covering me before?"

He nodded, and waded around a bit before seeing it a few inches under the surface a few feet from where Kagome was.

"Good thing for that great wolf vision, huh?" she laughed.

"Yeah. My vision picks up all kinds of things," he taunted. "And some things are just so beautiful, I just can't stand it," he cooed.

She smiled at him. "Well, there better be only one of those," she teased.

"Kagome, ever since I met you, it's only _been_ you," he said softly.

He offered her his hand again, and this time she took it. He lifted her onto her feet, and she immediately ran into the water, diving when she got to a safe depth. Kouga snickered, then ran into the water himself. He joined her, and they splashed each other and played for a while. Finally, Kagome went back to the shore to retrieve her shampoo and soap, bringing them back into the water. Kouga watched as she poured some of the sweet-smelling goo into her hand and rubbed it into her hair. To his amazement, it became a flurry of white bubbles. Kagome, seeing the shocked look on his face, explained what shampoo was, then dipped under the surface, rinsing the stuff from her locks. She swam underwater to where he was, then surfaced. She had popped up in front of him, her bangs drooping over her eyes. Kouga wiped her bangs away and kissed her. She giggled, traveling to shallow water. There, she cleansed herself with the soap and walked back to her bag, placing the things back into one of the pockets. She jumped back into the water, returning to Kouga while washing the soap from her body. He scooped her up, and they laughed together. Kagome dipped her head back into the water, and Kouga kissed her neck.

"Hey, let's not start that again!" she laughed.

"Aww, why not?" Kouga pouted.

Kagome brought her head up, glancing at the waterfall. She gasped, getting Kouga's attention. He looked in the direction she was facing, squinting in his need to find what she saw. He scanned the cascade, glimpsing something pink atop one of the rocks that jutted out from the falling water. They looked at each other, then back at the pink speck. Then back at each other.

"Well, I guess we found the flower…" Kouga said.

Kagome nodded. "Well, we better go see if it's star-shaped," she added.

A few minutes later, Kagome was clothed in her pink dress, standing on the bank near the cliff that held the waterfall. She watched as Kouga stood at the top of the falls, looking down at the rock that held the plant they hunted. From his place on the grass, he jumped. Kagome watched as he landed neatly, a foot on either side of the flower. He called down to her that it was the one they had been searching for.


	13. Chapter 13

Kouga squatted, examining the flower. He held the petals in his palm, careful not to damage the delicate, velvety blossom.

"Yeah, it's star-shaped. This is it," he called down to Kagome.

"Okay! I guess just try to pull the whole thing out, roots and all," she yelled, trying to overcome the roar of the water crashing on the rocks.

Kouga nodded, and, inspecting the plant, pulled it gently from the crevice it had grown from. He stood, triumphant, holding the plant up for Kagome to see. Kagome giggled, then stared as Kouga stood there, looking puzzled.

"Er, Kouga?" she said.

He looked down at her, bewildered. "Um… how do I get down without damaging the flower?" he asked.

Kagome held a finger up to her mouth, considering the options. Jumping down to the rock shelf had been easy. It didn't require much. But the waterfall was easily 100 feet tall, and even the power of the shards couldn't propel Kouga's legs to leap from the perch he stood on to the top. And neither of them wanted to risk jumping down; if he missed the bank, the flower could be damaged.

"Hmm, that is a problem," she said to herself.

"Yeah, that's why I'm still here…" Kouga shouted to her.

_Damn youkai and their super-hearing_… she thought to herself, scowling up at the wolf demon. "Okay, if he jumps into the water, the star-flower will probably fall apart," she said softly, pacing in the shallow water. Kouga nodded, hearing her although she had spoken to herself again. "And even if I go up there, he can't hand it to me…" She continued to pace, kicking the sand as she walked through the water. Looking up at the waterfall, she studied it.

"How about that small rock over there? Do you think you can jump to it? It looks like you might be able to reach the top from it?" she called to him, pointing to the left.

Kouga gazed to his right, spying a rock half the size of the one he was currently standing on. He looked back at Kagome, a little shamed. "Er, are there any other ways?"

Kagome looked around. "Um, no. It doesn't look like it. It's ok, Kouga. You can do it! I know you can."

Kouga nodded, looking back to the small rock. _Okay, here goes_… Kouga grasped the plant, squatted, and leaped. With feet placed tightly together, Kouga landed neatly on the tiny stone with barely an inch on either side. Kagome let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. As she opened her eyes, she watched in terror as a foot slipped on the slippery, mossy rock. He began to fall, and as he dropped, the hand that wasn't holding the flower gripped the rock, his claws digging into the stone. Kagome let out a scream, and Kouga struggled to hold on to the slickness of the small rock. Kouga groaned, straining to maintain his grip, then began to pull, lifting his body slowly.

Kagome could hear him growl with the exertion, but it wasn't the same growl she had heard earlier. This was a feral, desperate growl. She subconsciously placed her hands on her face, watching as the wolf prince worked to keep his hold while attempting to pull himself up. Kagome suffered; she felt as if she was being held down by imaginary hands. It wasn't her first time feeling like this. She was a veteran to feeling powerless. She tried to focus. _I have to do something_… Kagome jumped into the water, swimming further into the lake until she was floating just before the rocks the water smashed unto.

"Kouga!" she screamed. "Kouga, let go of the flower! I'll catch it! Then you can pull yourself up!"

Reluctantly, Kouga dropped the flower, opting to trust the woman he loves. Kagome watched it fall- it was almost like someone had pushed the `slow-motion' button - then watched as the updraft created by the falls carried the plant further up. It had surpassed the actual falling point, being transported on the wind. Now being heavier than the natural wind, it dropped, landing on the ground near the river. Alarmed, Kagome dashed, heading for the steep wall that led to the area above.

"No! It's too dangerous!" Kouga called to the miko.

Paying no attention, Kagome scrambled up the cliff, using little jutting pieces as steps to lift her. As she ascended, Kouga was attempting to pull himself up. But the boulder was too small, and he couldn't get a hold of the whole rock, so he decided to fall. He closed his eyes, and let go. Kagome reached the top, pulling herself up. She looked down at Kouga, only to see him falling towards the rocks below. Their eyes connected, and then he was gone, descended into the lake.

"KOUGA!" she screamed, now regretting her hasty climb. She scanned the water, looking for a sign of his success, but he did not appear. The seconds ticked away, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. _No… it can't be… we just… I was finally happy_… She dropped to her knees, forgetting the reason she had climbed the rocky cliff in the first place. After a few minutes of crying out for him, Kagome felt something on her shoulder. Sobbing, she looked at the offending touch, seeing a clawed hand with furry wrists. Following it up to a face, she jumped up, embracing Kouga in a tight hug.

"Did you think anything could separate me from you now that we're together?" he said, smiling softly at her.

Kagome sobbed harder, her tears joining his already wet chest. He cooed softly, holding her trembling body until the tears subsided. When she was able to look at him, she noticed that he also had the flower in his hand. _He's that fast_. He cupped her chin in his palm, and kissed her. Kagome put her head on his chest, and he held her close for a few moments, then scooped her up, and jumped down to the lake to get Kagome's yellow back pack. Then, they began the journey back to the wolf caves, in the north.

A few hours later, while walking, Kouga asked Kagome if she wanted to visit her friends again on the way. Kagome shook her head, explaining that she wasn't ready for another confrontation. _Well, at least InuYasha_. She did want to see Sango, Kaede, Shippou, and even Miroku. But she felt bad about her last conversation with the white-haired hanyou. So Kagome walked in silence, rolling her thoughts over in her mind.

Kouga didn't like how quiet she was being. The miko was usually so chipper and chatty. But after his last question, she had become so silent. He could _smell_ the confusion surrounding her. But the reasoning behind it had him puzzled. _Is she still thinking of InuYasha? But how could she have given herself to me if she still had feelings for him? No. Not my Kagome. She wouldn't do that. But then, why is she so worried and anxious?_ Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up to find Kagome looking at him, worried.

"What's wrong? I thought I had a lot on my mind, but it looks like you do too," she said.

The wolf demon shook his head. "Nothing," he lied, "I'm just worried about my clan. I hope we can save them."

Kagome squeezed his bicep a little and smiled. "Everything will work out. We have the remedy, and winter is still a few weeks away, so it's still warm enough for them to recover. I'm sure they'll all have a speedy recovery…" she said. She let go of his arm, and they walked in silence for some time.

They had settled into a routine of chores for camp: Kouga would find something to eat as well as fetch water; Kagome would find firewood and build a fire. They shared the cooking and cleaning responsibilities as well, often trading off. The only thing that was different was that there wasn't really any conversation between them. Kagome had moved her thoughts on to her family, and what she was going to do when they accomplished their mission. She still didn't know if she was going to stay with Kouga, or if the pull of her friends was stronger. She mused about this, wondering if the reason she didn't want to see them was that she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to go back with Kouga. But the thought of being away from him for so long was almost painful. What was this feeling? She couldn't wait to get away from InuYasha. Why was there an aching, burning feeling in her chest when she thought of going home for a week? _Maybe I'm coming down with something,_ she thought as she walked next to him. _Maybe_ _too much time in the water has made me sick. Because I think I'm going crazy…_.

The miko watched her companion as he scanned the area, searching for a safe place to spend the night. She felt like something was wrong. His appearance wasn't calm, as usual. It was stern; he looked as if he was troubled. Kagome turned to face him. His expression tore at Kagome's heart. She sighed and surprisingly, felt better. "Kouga, what's bothering you?"

"You. I mean, not _you_, but the fact that you've been upset. I can't stand not knowing what's bothering you. I know you're worried for my pack, but I feel like there's more than that," he informed her.

Kagome let out another sigh. "All right. I guess I would have to talk to you sometime," she said, closing her eyes and letting her head fall and her shoulders slump.

Kouga's heart dropped into his toes, dreading what he felt was the worst; she wasn't happy and was going back to InuYasha. He watched her intensely, lips slightly parted in apprehension.

"Well, I don't know how to say this," she started. _Thump, thump_, went Kouga's heart. "Um, so, I really don't know if I want to stay at the caves." _Thumpthump_. "I just don't know…" _Thu-thump thu-thump_. "I might want to stay with my friends. You know, we've been hunting Naraku together for so long…" _Thumpthump_. "It's just that, Sango is like a sister; and Miroku is like a big brother, albeit a perverted big brother." His expressions began to relax. "Shippou is like my little brother, and Kaede has been like a grandmother to me. You know, I never knew my grandmother…" _Thump, thump_. "And InuYasha…" _Ththumpththumpththumpththump _. "Well, I guess he's kind of like my grandfather," Kagome giggled. _Thump_. Kouga cocked his head in a manner that made Kagome think of one of her friends' dogs, in her time. It made her laugh a little harder. _Thump, thump._ He continued to stay silent, allowing time for an explanation. "You see, he's always worrying and yelling, even though he means well. And he really has _no_ clue…" Kagome rolled her eyes, and Kouga burst out laughing. "Hey, what's so funny?"

Kouga tried to control his laughter, but every so often, one would seep through his words. "Sorry, Kagome. It's just that, I was worried you had changed your mind. This isn't that bad. First, I know you'll make the right choice. Second, even if you do go back with the demonslayer and monk and all, I'll still see you. Hell, I'll MAKE time," he said, crooking a finger under the preistess' chin, lifting her eyes to meet his. "Plus, when you have some time, we can have our own alone time."

"Really?" she said, incredulously. "You wouldn't be mad?"

Kouga chuckled. "No. Kagome," he said, lowering his voice slightly and taking her hands in his, "to me, you're like a cat. In order to keep you happy, you have to be free. But when you need me or just want a hug or whatever, you'll come to me. I know your friends are important. You're a very loyal person - that's one of the things I love about you." He reached up, grabbing a lock of her hair and twirling it between his fingers. "My pack is just as important to me, so I understand how you feel…" he trailed off, looking off to the side. "Even if that means you traveling with dog breath." Kagome laughed, and Kouga looked up at her, surprised to hear her amusement.

Kagome tenderly brushed her fingers along his cheek. "Kouga," she purred, "thank you. That means so much that you understand and trust me. But I still haven't made my decision. But whatever I choose, I want you to know…" she paused, searching for the words, "_Tada soba ni iru kara_…"*

Kouga looked up sharply into her eyes, finding them quivering with emotion. He grabbed her and pulled her close, closing his eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments, and feeling the strength in both of their statements, he let go. Kagome stood on her tiptoes, giving him a soft kiss. Then, without warning, she took off running, following the river and laughing. _Crazy girl_… the wolf prince thought entertainingly. He waited a few minutes, letting her run far. She had great endurance, but not even Sesshoumaru could run faster than him. So he waited. Finally, he took off, trying not to run too fast. Within ten seconds, he not only caught up to her, but scooped her up, running with Kagome in his arms. They were both still laughing when he set her down, and she thanked him for letting her walk. She grabbed his hand, and they walked towards the north, holding each other's hand.

"He still won't tell you?" Sango asked the monk, trying not to sound very un-surprised.

Miroku shook his head. "No. And he gets very upset when I bring it up. I'm sure something bad happened. He's acting like something traumatized him, in the least," he said wisely.

"Hmm…" the taijiya said, wondering if she should give it a crack. "I think I should try…" she started, the priest cutting her off.

"No, Sango. I'll try again in a while; I don't think he'll talk to you about what happened."

She nodded, agreeing with the monk, then slapping him when she felt a familiar warmth against her rear.

"I couldn't help it, Sango," he said sheepishly, rubbing his face, "All this talk about emotions… I wanted to touch you again…"

"Not there," she said menacingly.

"Er, Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"Yes?"

"Will I ever get to meet your family?" he asked innocently. "I mean, you know my tribe and all, but how would I ever meet yours?"

Kagome giggled at the notion of her family being a `tribe', and then pondered the question. "Well, I never met your actual family. You know, your mom and dad. But I don't know if you can ever come back to my time. I don't know if the well will accept you like it does InuYasha…"

Kouga had been nodding sadly along with her answers, but his head snapped up. "Wait. You mean InuYasha has been to your time?" he said, shocked.

"Er… well…"

"He's met your family? How many times has he gone?" Kouga asked, scowling.

Kagome thought she heard a hint of anger in his voice. "Yeah, they all know him there. I don't know, he's been there lots of times. He was there when I was in a school play, when that demon came and tried to bring that ghost girl to hell… probably 15 times or so. Does it matter?" she asked, a little shakily.

"I just don't understand why that mutt can follow you there…" he began.

"And you can't? I don't know. I don't even know if you can follow me to my time… I've always thought it was because of the subduing spell. We're connected because of it. But, who knows. It could be anything…" she mused. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

The wolf demon dropped his head, closing his eyes.

Kagome wasn't sure why he was upset, or if he had a reason to be, but he looked wounded, and she didn't like the feeling it incurred. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he opened his eyes, looking into hers.

"Kouga? I'm sorry, I don't know why you're upset… but I don't like it. What can I do?" she pleaded.

Kouga shook his head, feeling bad that he made her feel the way she does. "No, I'm sorry. I don't have a right. I'm just… I just… you've always been so close to InuYasha. And the thought of him meeting your family… I just feel like I'm the outsider. Like… you should be with InuYasha, and I'm the hopeless courter."

Kagome felt like his words were taking her into a black hole to the past… a Bone-eater's well for feelings. It had been like that, hadn't it? She had wanted to be with InuYasha, and she felt like the hanyou had wanted to be with her, which was why he always came to her time, even if his intention was to wait for her. Countless times he had stayed with her there - protecting her, eating with her family, helping her brother, Souta… She had believed that he kept coming because he liked her family, and possibly wanted to become a part of it. And now… now that he had made up his mind and chosen her, she had rejected him. _Oh my gosh… he must be crushed_. Kagome felt like her heart was being broken, trampled, squeezed, and ripped in two at the same time. Turning back to the wolf youkai, she realized that now she knew how InuYasha must have felt; having two people to choose between. Kouga was like Kikyou; insistent and determined. InuYasha was more like Kagome; reserved and quiet with their feelings. _Well, I'm not_ that _quiet, but compared to Kikyou_… But even so, it had always been about InuYasha. And Kouga had been the other man - the one that hadn't had a chance. Just like how Kagome hadn't had a chance against Kikyou. But Kouga had won her over, and Kagome had won InuYasha over. So what was the right thing to do? Was taking Kikyou's place the proper thing? Or was Kouga the correct path? Kagome, overwhelmed with her thoughts, dropped to the ground. She brought her knees to her chest, and hugged her legs, crying. What had felt so great and carefree now felt dirty, tainted by the black cloud of parallel relationships that loomed over her.

She closed her eyes, sobbing quietly, and Kouga could do nothing but watch. He knew that it hadn't been his words that had made her upset, but the realization of their truth. But what did it mean? Would she go back to InuYasha now? Would things go back to how they always were? Kouga could only hope, and wait.

Miroku stood next to the tree InuYasha was perched in, wondering exactly what it was he was going to say to the hanyou. He scowled, not wanting to have to speak of relationships with the half-demon, but also not wanting the woman he loves to have to be subjected to InuYasha's anger. Because everyone knew that InuYasha can not speak to anyone about how he feels about a certain girl without angering him. The priest let out a collective sigh, leaning against the tree. InuYasha's ears twitched; sitting with his eyes closed, he knew Miroku was there by scent, but now that he heard the sigh, he knew the monk was going to speak to him. What the hell did he want? InuYasha could tell he didn't want to speak to him, but he was reluctantly going to anyways. Miroku cleared his throat, and InuYasha opened his eyes and rolled them.

"InuYasha, is there something bothering you?" he said tenderly.

"Why would'ya think that?" the hanyou growled.

"Because you've been pouting in this tree for four days, and because you've killed every demon in the vicinity with your bare hands without letting us help you?" Miroku answered.

"Keh… Whatever. I just wanna find Naraku."

Miroku sighed again.

"Well, yes. We all do. But it would help if we had Kagome back before we continue our search," he suggested.

At the sound of the miko's name, InuYasha's ears perked. "What the hell do we need her for?!" he shouted.

_Ah, a sore spot. So it_ is _Kagome that is bothering him_…

"InuYasha, Kagome is a valuable asset to our team. Besides the fact that she can see the Shikon Jewel shards, she has become quite good with her bow, and…"

"Dammit, Miroku! We don't need her! We'll find the shards _and_ Naraku without her! Now leave me the fuck alone!" InuYasha roared, jumping down from the tree to face Miroku head on.

Miroku, not impressed with the tone and volume of the half-demon's voice, pressed on. "Well, InuYasha, whether you want her or not, Sango and I enjoy her company, and we would like to wait for her. So unless there is some other problem, we are going to await Kagome's arrival."

InuYasha stood silent. Miroku, seeing an opportunity, decided to strike.

"Is there a problem, InuYasha?" he asked cautiously.

InuYasha slumped a little, looking away. Miroku, knowing how delicately a conversation with the hanyou needed to be handled, just closed his eyes and waited for an answer.

A few minutes went by, and breeze picked up InuYasha's white strands, carrying them until the wind died. Finally, he too, sighed.

"I think Kagome is gonna stay with Kouga. I don't think she's coming back. I've lost her. Forever," he told Miroku softly.

Miroku put a hand on his shoulder. "InuYasha, women are fragile creatures. They love unconditionally. But if they are not shown love in return, or worse, if they are betrayed, then their heart becomes vulnerable. We are lucky our Kagome's heart did not break, with the pressures she was under. If she has found what she sought, we should be happy for her."

InuYasha didn't respond, and Miroku felt he wasn't helping. "InuYasha, what I mean is, Kagome would not have been able to take much more of your indecisiveness. She was always on edge, wondering if we were going to run into Kikyou, or if you were ever going to acknowledge your feelings for her, or…"

"I know! I told her! I fucking told her that I chose her and she went and helped Kouga instead. She gave up on me. So it doesn't matter how I feel anymore. I just wanna… go."

InuYasha bounded off, leaving a stunned Miroku in the field. As the hanyou disappeared in the forest, Miroku turned, and walked back to where Sango was. He explained to her what InuYasha had told him.

"So, you think she's really gone for good?" Sango asked, her eyes betraying the brave face she was wearing.

Miroku shook his head. "I don't know, Sango. If she had gone as far as to tell InuYasha that she had given up on him, then perhaps she isn't coming back. On the other hand," he added, "Kagome has never let us down. She was my first true friend…"

"…Mine too," Sango chimed in.

"And I don't think she would abandon us that easily," he finished.

Sango nodded. "If I know Kagome, she's probably worried about how InuYasha is going to react when she comes back. So even if she does join us, there is probably going to be a confrontation," she considered.

_Understatement of the year_… Miroku thought to himself.

Kagome had finished her silent sobbing, and Kouga offered his hand to her. She took it, and stood. Brushing herself off, she suddenly felt very foolish about the way she had broken down and cried. There had been no good reason for it. It didn't change how she felt about Kouga or InuYasha. She looked up to find Kouga staring at her, watching her movements. Which was very unlike Kouga. Yes, he liked to watch her, but he was always so… vocal. And right now, he was being rather quiet. Kagome fidgeted under the silent pressure. This only piqued his interest, eyeing her more intently. Which made Kagome fidget more…

Finally, Kouga stepped closer to her. "You're so jumpy all of a sudden. What's going on?" he asked cautiously, raising an eyebrow.

_Well, being under demon scrutiny after I've broken down doesn't bode well with me_… "I was just uncomfortable. With the situation. I don't want to think right now. I just want to… go. Can we just go?" she asked, exhausted. Dark circles were forming under her already puffy eyes, and Kouga worried for her.

"Allright, if that's what you want. Are you sure you don't want to rest? It's getting late and…"

Kagome interrupted with a nod. "Hai. When it's time to camp, we will. But for now, I just want to get back. To the caves. I think we've wasted too much time already," she said tiredly, as she began walking.

To Kouga, she looked like she was barely swinging her legs in front of her to keep moving. But, he had been hurt by her words, so he opted not to say anything more. _Wasted too much time? On what? Was she talking about the waterfall? Or did she think that our mating was a waste of time?_ _Or mabe she thinks being with me is a waste?_ _Has she changed her mind?_ With so many questions on his mind, all Kouga could do was absent-mindedly follow after the girl, and they walked on.

After a few hours of walking in silence, they were both tired of thinking, and welcomed the coming sunset. Darkness threatened to engulf them; Kouga began to search for a place to make camp, and recognizing the area, set off. Kagome stood alone, one hand holding onto the opposite arm. _Is this right? Am I supposed to be here with Kouga? Or was InuYasha my destiny?_ Sighing, Kagome slumped to the ground, holding her head in her hands. She reflected on the day's events; she amazed herself over the fact that she wasn't a virgin anymore. And she was actually proud of it, stirring feelings that she had forgotten. There were no regrets, even with whom it had happened. She mulled over the time InuYasha had come to the Yourouzoku caves, fighting Kouga and injuring both of them. She subconsciously rubbed her shoulder, feeling the scabs that were now hard and healing. _He had only come when he thought I was hurt._ _He had been with Kikyou, until the possibility that I had been in danger. What if it had been the other way around? What am I saying… it_ has _been that way. He's been with me, only to leap away when he thought something was wrong with Kikyou. He'll always be like that. He's upset now, and he has a right to be. But someone doesn't choose who they want to be with overnight_… Pausing in her thoughts, Kagome thought of her own situation. _Well, that took a_ few _nights_, she told herself, giggling internally. _Seriously, though, I don't think he's really changed his mind. Maybe he's finally accepted his feelings for me, which would have been great, but he'll never change his mind about Kikyou. Even though a small part of me had wished Kikyou to be gone from this world, it would never change anything. I can't take InuYasha's_ _feelings or replace them. So all I can do is move on, with_…

As if on cue, Kouga appeared in her line of vision. He smiled gently, and it made her feel warm again. She stood, smiling back at him. Sensing a lighter mood, Kouga ran to her.

"I thought it looked familiar… I found that rocky area we slept in a few nights ago. We should…" he paused, eyeing her shoulder. "Is your shoulder bothering you?" he asked, frowning.

"Huh?" she said, not understanding where his line of thought had gone. She twisted her neck, craning to look at her whole shoulder. She noticed the area was a little pink, and a few scratch marks. "Oh… No, I had been thinking of your fight, and I must have been playing with my shoulder, not noticing…" she stopped, becoming aware that his frown had turned into a scowl. "I mean, I had been thinking of how stupid InuYasha was being, starting a fight over nothing, and then hurting you, and me." She didn't even comprehend her own words, much less think about how Kouga would interpret them.

"Why are you thinkin' of stuff like that? It's waste of time…" he said, trailing off as he turned away from Kagome.

Kagome, saddened by his reaction, just stepped in front of him, facing the demon. "I was just thinking of everything we've been through. All the pain, all the good things…" she said sadly. Then, she turned and walked towards the direction Kouga had just come from, hoping to stumble upon the little area of boulders that had been so close to the river. Kouga looked after her, watching her delicate frame walk away. Her gait had sadness tangled within it, and he suddenly felt awful for snapping at her.

He ran after her, opting to stride alongside her than to pick her up. _Kagome can be temperamental about man-handling_… He chuckled, and Kagome spun her head in his direction. She was scowling now, and it frightened the wolf prince.

"Er, I was just thinking about… um…" at a loss for words, Kouga stood there, stunned.

Kagome, realizing that their intended good moods shouldn't be trampled upon, turned her frown into a gentle smile. Reassuring him, she asked to be taken to the campsite.

When they arrived a number of minutes later, Kagome instantly felt the need to take a bath, despite all the water she had been in already that day. She placed her things down, digging through her bag. Kouga watched her for a few moments, admiring her beauty. Inadvertently, he was reminded of her bath here, when she had easily slid over the rocks, washing herself. He remembered her smell of arousal, and found himself wishing he could smell it again. He wandered over to her, looming above her huddled body. Kagome suddenly became very aware of his proximity, and she stood, turning to face him. Without warning, he grabbed her shoulders and passionately pressed his lips against hers; at first she had been angry and was going to smack him, but she enveloped herself in his touch and melted in his arms. Just as her arms traveled to wrap themselves around Kouga's neck, he released her, and she pouted, watching his retreating figure as he waved without looking back, calling to her.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna find us something to eat."

She slumped, suddenly feeling alone in more than one sense. She had felt the warmth that had spread in her body, and the tingling had arisen. And now, watching him walk away, she felt empty.

Kouga, now a good distance away, smiled. _She had wanted me again_… he said to himself, a wicked grin spreading across his face. _Well, we can grant her wish, after we eat_… And he took off into the forest, his hunger for her body fueling his hunt.


	14. Chapter 14

Kouga had hunted for a bit before finding a rather large snake which he quickly dispatched by neatly slicing through its' neck and proceeded to skin it with his sword. _It's about time I used this thing for something_… he grumbled to himself. Walking to the river, he filled the kettle with water and washed the serpent of any offending liquids. He knew Kagome - despite her many battles with demons, ogres, and specters - had a weak stomach when it came to things she would eventually have to put in her mouth. His signature wolfish grin spread across his face as he allowed his mind to play on his own words. Shaking it off, he gathered his things and headed back to camp.

Kagome had no trouble starting the fire tonight. The remnants of firewood from their previous stay in the makeshift fort were still there, providing the base for the fire. After the flames began to consume the wood, Kagome set about to find more fodder for the small fire that was their kitchen and hearth. She gathered branches that had fallen, and tossed a few into the hungry, lapping, orange licks that reached for their meal. She set the rest aside, and began to prepare her bed - their bed - even though she still had to eat and bathe. She had barely straightened herself when she saw Kouga over the boulders, walking towards her.

"I know it's not your favorite, but I thought you might like something different," Kouga said sheepishly.

Kagome smiled at his attempt to be sweet. "It's ok. I'm glad you got something different. I don't mind snake. I've had to eat it before. Do you know how to prepare it?"

"It's really like anything else. Fish, rabbit, boar… only the poisonous ones are prepared differently. But this one wasn't dangerous," he said, examining the serpent as he spoke.

They set into their routine, Kouga cooking the snake as Kagome prepared for her bath, collecting the items she needed.

"Can I watch?" she heard behind her.

She turned to face him, a scowl on her face. "I don't think so," she told him menacingly, her features lightening when he pouted at her dismissal.

He could tell she was exhausted. Not only had she become a woman today, but there had been so much drama, as well as action. The wolf-demon felt as if he were a character in a book. _Heh… what a lousy_ _story._ _A Yourouzoku and miko, along with a dog hanyou, taijiya, houshi, kitsune, and firecat, all fighting a sinister force,_ _and_ _searching for pieces of a jewel. What a lousy_ _novel_ _that would make!_ he thought amusingly. He chuckled out loud, surprising himself.

"What's so funny?" the priestess asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking of something stupid. You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

Kagome just shrugged, climbed over the rocks, and proceeded to strip. Despite her strong warning, Kouga sat atop the boulders, watching as she removed her clothing to bathe in the river. He studied her as she lathered herself, then applied some of that sweet-smelling stuff to her hair he loved. _What had she called it? Champloo?_ _Shamu? Sham… poo? Yes, I think that was it. I think she called it shampoo_. He liked the way his own hair felt with it, and decided to join her in the river. He removed his armor and stepped in behind Kagome. She blushed, but not as badly as she used to. Although she had sternly warned him not to watch, she hadn't told him he couldn't _join_. Stupid loopholes. She stepped backwards, resting against his bare chest. She could tell that he had not been expecting that, and she closed her eyes, smiled, and sighed. Once he regained himself, Kouga wrapped his arms around her stomach, holding her tightly, as if she were going to fly away if let go.

"Oof!" she said, squinting.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I just wish we could…" He paused, and Kagome looked up at him. "...tada kono mama.*"

"Mmm… yes. It would be nice. But then, who would save your tribe?"

He looked into her eyes, and they looked so soft yet so determined at the same time. Kouga nodded, loosening his grip slightly. Suddenly, Kagome broke from his grip and dove into the water. Alarmed at first, Kouga stood where he was. After a few moments, he dove after her, seeking her bare body. Kagome broke the surface, gasping for air. She barely caught her breath before Kouga popped up behind her, playfully grabbing her and swishing her around. They laughed and splashed, and finally went back to the bank where she showed the wolf prince how to shampoo his hair, at his request. After he rinsed, Kagome touched his hair; she liked it so much better down, and he looked damn sexy when it was all wet, draped over his shoulders. She continued to admire him, and she could have sworn she saw him blush slightly. She found it silly, because it was she who was exposed.

Kouga, with his sharp sense of smell, could instantly tell that he needed to get their food off the fire or it would burn, so he jumped out of the river and over the rocks. Kagome used this time to finish her bath, rinsing and drying off. Now that she was clean, she could enjoy the rest of the night. Back in her favorite pajamas, Kagome settled next to the demon. He served, and they ate quietly.

With their hungers satisfied, they cleaned the area. Kagome yawned, and Kouga watched her with interest. He had wanted to be with her again, but if she was tired, he wanted her to sleep. When they were finished with all their tasks, the wolf demon scooped Kagome up, carrying her to the sleeping bag. He laid her down gently, letting her slip inside. Once settled, she patted the area next to her, and Kouga sat. They both stared at the sky for a while, until Kagome placed her head on Kouga's still-bare shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, her hair still wet. Then she suddenly lifted her head and lay down, snuggling within the heavy folds of her sleeping bag. It only took Kouga one swift movement to be in the same position, and he held her. She reached to kiss him, and they held each others' lips for some time, tongues seeking the home of the other, before Kagome broke the kiss, tucking her head into Kouga's chest and closing her eyes. Kouga looked down at the miko and, mentally shrugging his shoulders, closed his eyes as well.

It was so early that only the first pinks of daylight were peeking above the horizon. Yet Kouga had awoken, feeling refreshed and anxious to get on the road. He looked down at the innocent, sleeping face of Kagome. It quelled his anxiousness, for it would pain him to have to wake up the slumbering miko. He watched as she breathed in and out, and he loved how peaceful she looked. It wasn't long, however, before the warmth of the sun's rising rays tickled Kagome's face until she slowly awoke. Kouga made an observation as to how she slept a little longer when she was in the wolf caves. It seemed that it was the light itself that awoke her, he noted, so obviously she slept until her body woke her when she stayed in his home. He didn't mind sleeping outdoors at all, but there was nothing compared to how it felt to wake up to the woman he loved in his cave. Kagome's eyes fluttered, and as she focused, she noticed Kouga watching her, and she smiled. She yawned, and Kouga spoke to her as she attempted to pull herself from her groggy state.

"So, we should be back by mid-afternoon, if I carry you," he told her.

Kagome just nodded slowly. "Mm-hmm," she agreed.

"So… you don't care if I carry you anymore?" he asked her cautiously.

"Well, I never really cared in the first place. I just like to be asked. It wasn't always the right time," she answered sleepily, eyes half-closed.

Kouga smirked, eliciting a laugh from the priestess. Kagome sat up on her elbows, breathing deeply as she bent her body. Kouga traced a finger along the curve of her body, and Kagome shivered under his touch. She giggled, and suddenly he was on top of her, kissing her passionately. She submitted to his whims, finding the early morning tryst to her liking. Their hands explored each others' body, and their mouths hungrily devoured.

Kouga held the miko's face with one hand, the other working its' way down her body, finding the spot that could make her quiver with a single touch. Kagome moaned, arching her back as Kouga traced small, firm circles. He slid his lips along her neck, making her gasp for air. She grasped for something - anything - but couldn't decide where her hands should be. Finally, her arms looped themselves under his arms and around his shoulders, her hands resting on his back. As she felt the pressure build and the heat burn intensely, she clawed at his back. He reacted by biting down on her neck, perhaps a bit too hard, for he drew blood with his fangs. He was afraid of what she was going to do to him, but he found that it just drove her more mad with passion. She was thrashing about wildly, groaning and whispering his name. Every time she said his name in the throes of passion, his own flames burned brighter, fueling him further. He noticed how worked up they were, and wanted to slow down, fearing he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. He slowed his hand, and only placed light kisses on her skin. She slowed as well, the only sounds escaping her mouth now… her heavy panting.

"Mm… more," she gasped, rocking her hips into his hand.

Kouga was more than happy to give in. He decided that whatever happened with himself, he would make sure she was pleased as well. Applying more pressure and speeding up again, the demon nibbled on her ear, claiming her soul with his voice. He whispered to her, making sure she knew how beautiful and wanted she was. Kagome blossomed under his throaty growls, and she felt the fire in her burn so hot that she felt like she was going to explode. And then, she did. She cried out his name, and she bucked with the waves of pleasure that hit her. He kissed her gently as she began to calm, but Kagome realized that Kouga had not gotten anything in return, and she voiced her concern. He reassured her that watching her had been more than enough, but Kagome was not satisfied with his response, and took matters into her own hands.

A while later, the two lay on top of the sleeping bag; their own as well as each others' hair sticking to all flesh, like dew on a cobweb. They panted, attempting to calm their hearts to a more acceptable beat. The sun was getting warmer and higher, and Kouga was again anxious to get back to the caves. Kagome drew herself unto her elbow, propping her head up with her hand. Her other hand played with a few strands of Kouga's hair, still down from last night. She was watching his face, trying to interpret any reactions or emotions she might see, but none appeared. He was thinking about something, but what? Finally feeling her stare, the wolf prince turned slowly to her and smiled softly.

"You want to go, don't you?" she asked.

He hadn't said anything, but his actions betrayed him. Kouga looked to his feet, avoiding locking eyes with the priestess.

Kagome giggled. "It's okay. I understand. Anyways, we have plenty of time to cuddle after we take care of the sick wolves," she said, smiling.

Kouga didn't reply, he just grabbed her and kissed her deeply.

Pulling away after a few moments, Kagome giggled again. "If you keep that up, we'll never leave!"

They cleaned, dressed, packed, and before too long, Kouga was scooping Kagome up into his arms and running off with her, the precious pink flower resting in a pocket of Kagome's pack. It had only been a little over an hour when Kagome began to feel a chillier air, and thought that her dress was no longer warm enough. But Kouga was running hard, trying to get home by the afternoon. A little while later, when they seemed to be about halfway there, Kouga noticed that not only did Kagome feel a little cold to the touch, but she seemed asleep as well. Which was unusual for her. He stopped, which had gotten her attention, but she seemed sluggish, almost lethargic. Kouga shook her a little and asked her if something was wrong.

"I-I'm… just a little cold…" she said as she shivered.

"Why didn't you say something?" the wolf demon asked angrily.

"I didn't want to stop…"

Kouga sighed. "There's no point in trying so hard to save my pack if you don't survive," he said, half-growling and setting her on her feet. He searched through her bag until he found the jeans she had worn before, handing them to her.

Kagome attempted to pull them on, but almost fell a few times, Kouga catching her before she lost her balance too badly. He helped her put them on, remembering only how she took them off, and trying to do the opposite. The movement was warming her, and she was becoming more active, zipping the jeans herself. When they finally became aware of where they were, it was too late. Kouga growled, looking in the direction of a patch of trees. Kagome noticed his behavior, knowing that only enemies - and herself - made Kouga growl. She didn't sense anything ominous herself, so she wondered what it could be that was making him react this way. Soon enough, she got her answer.

"Hey! Kagome! You're back!" she heard.

Kagome saw the kitsune bound from the clump of trees, followed by Kirara. Soon after, Miroku and Sango appeared.

"Hey, everyone! How did you know I was here?" she asked, smiling happily as she greeted her friends.

Miroku tried to avert his gaze, not wanting the miko to catch his lie. "When you travel with someone long enough, you know their aura."

Kagome accepted his answer, opting to hug her best friend and the fox demon. Kouga greeted them as well, but he and Miroku exchanged knowing glances.

They made small talk, and Kagome showed them the rare star-shaped flower, telling her friends about their journey. When she was finished, Sango invited them back to the village for lunch.

"Well, actually, we have to get back to…" she started, sadly.

Kouga, knowing full well how much Kagome needed her friends, began to hurt, seeing how much it pained her to decline the offer. "We'd love to!"

Kagome whirled, finding Kouga grinning. She opened her mouth to protest, but Kouga beat her to it.

"We would have had to stop for lunch anyways. And at least we're somewhere we know…"

Kagome smiled, nodding. They all walked back to Kaede's home, villagers and children greeting Kagome as they met. The food had already been half-prepared, so after a proper greeting to Kaede, the men sat outside as the women talked inside, busily chopping, cutting and scooping as they chatted. Finally, when Kagome laughed at something that Sango said, her hair moved, and Kaede said something that made her heart stop.

"You… have been made a woman by the wolf?"

Kagome froze, unable to think. Sango, also shocked, stood, mouth agape, but recovered quickly.

"Wh-wha? How do you know that? How did you…" Sango asked in a hushed voice.

"Don't be foolish, child! Look at the bite marks on her neck! When did this happen?" Kaede asked, more curiously than angrily.

Sango eyed the scabs that had formed on Kagome's lower neck wondrously. She grabbed Kagome by the shoulders.

"How did it happen? Was it by force? Because if it was, I'll…" Sango began angrily.

Kagome blushed, answering Kaede's very first question. Then she shook her head. "No, Sango. Calm down, it wasn't by force. I… I love him."

"You loved InuYasha too, but you didn't…"

"Sango! Of all people, I didn't think you would be upset! And yes, I did love InuYasha, but by the time he realized he felt the same way, it was too late. It's different with Kouga. He wants to take care of me. He likes doing things for me. With InuYasha, it was all about him. And what did I get in return? I got to see him sneak off to Kikyou. I have no problems devoting myself to someone. I just ask the same in return…" Kagome said sadly.

Sango, feeling ashamed for her tone, embraced the priestess. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I know. I guess I'm too overprotective of you. I don't want to see you get hurt. By anyone. Hanyou, youkai or otherwise," she said, as she started to cry into Kagome's hair.

Kagome held her friend, and also started to cry. Kaede simply rolled her eyes at the display, returning to the lunch at hand. Suddenly, Sango snapped up, wiping the tears from her face with her sleeve.

"So, that's what he was talking about!" she said aloud.

Kagome, a confused look on her face, looked at Sango, and then to Kaede, who only gave the taijiya a rugged look, making Sango a little embarrassed. Now, Kagome was convinced there was a conspiracy of sorts going on. She did not like being out of the loop.

"Spill," she said to the demon-slayer.

Sango tried to avert her gaze, attempting to go back to the mushrooms she had been cleaning. But Kagome's unrelenting, harsh, solar gaze bore down onto her, and she gave in.

"We knew you had come back because InuYasha had gone into the woods to find some meat, and came upon you two. We couldn't understand him. He was furious - and I think crying, too - but he was yelling about you and Kouga, and something about dressing, and marks, and not supposed to happen. We couldn't put it together since he ran off, but we came to find you. What were you two doing then?" Sango explained.

Kaede's look burned a hole between Sango's eyes, but the exterminator tried to ignore it.

Kagome's eyes were wide with shock, knowing full well the wrath of that particular hanyou. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Basically, InuYasha knew that she had had sex with Kouga, and then saw him dressing her. Could it get any worse?

Knowing the answer to that question, Kagome ran outside, dropping the apron she kept at Kaede's house.

"We have to leave… now!" she cried to Kouga.

He jumped up in alarm, seeing the worry in Kagome's face. Without a word, Kouga put full trust in Kagome, picking her and her bag up and running off with them.

Sango and Kaede rushed outside, to find only a stunned monk sitting against the hut. He looked up at Sango, and after a few moments, she explained to him. He nodded his head, knowingly.

"Yes, I had noticed the marks, but was hoping that she hadn't fully matured. How is it that she can get some action, but I can't?" he quirked.

The ensuing smack left a red mark that would last for many hours.

"Seriously, though. Kagome's heart became very fragile over the years. All those times InuYasha abandoned her for Kikyou; all the times she sacrificed herself for him, with hardly any response? He had only kissed her the one time, when we fought the moon princess. After that, he still didn't open up. It had to be heartbreaking. So of course, with someone who shares his feelings as easily as Kouga, she can be herself, and love openly. It's simple, really," he explained.

Kaede had already went back into the hut, adjusting the meal for less people. Sango had listened intently, and was crying again. Miroku rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"Y-you're right," she said. "I… I just don't want to lose her…"

Miroku held his fiancé, letting her release her emotions.

Kouga wasn't running too fast, as he wanted Kagome to be able to talk to him. He had asked if there was a reason they had to leave so abruptly.

Kagome nodded. "InuYasha knows," she said.

"What about his nose?" Kouga asked, befuddled.

"No… He _knows_. About us. And what we did yesterday," she explained.

"Yeah, I figured he would figure it out. He can probably smell how your scent has changed," Kouga told her, a little too nonchalantly.

The wolf prince chuckled at the sight of her shocked glare. "Okay, so there's the bite marks too, but I was hoping your hair would have covered it…"

"Yeah, apparently it was, until I moved or something. Now _everyone_ knows," she said, rubbing the area where the fang marks resided.

Kouga stopped dead in his tracks, frowning.

"Wait. So, why are we running? You still think I can't take that half-demon?" he said angrily.

"It's not that, Kouga," she explained. "It's just that… he's hurt right now. And I know what he's capable of. I just… don't want to have to deal with him. Please, Kouga."

Kouga closed his eyes, submitting to her whims. He began to run again, and Kagome held on to him tighter.

They had only stopped one more time, so that Kagome could retrieve the turtleneck sweater from her backpack. Now, close to home and only a few hours of daylight left, Kouga picked up speed. He had been getting a feeling for some time that was drawing him to the caves, and the knowledge that he was close was making it stronger by the minute. Kagome had picked up on his eagerness, and she began to become nervous as well. They knew nothing about the state of the tribe, or if anyone else may have become ill, or, if any had died. She had hoped that the few days had not been too much for any of the wolves, but the illness was affecting children and the elderly. A few days could easily defeat some pups and the weaker, older wolves. Kagome furrowed her brow in worry, but said nothing. They pressed on in silence.

A few hours later, they reached the bottom of the mountain where the wolf dens were. Kagome looked up at Kouga, who was looking up the mountain, smiling. She had a feeling that he was thinking, `Home'. Without a word, Kouga suddenly sprang, rushing up the mountain so fast Kagome could hardly breathe. Within a few minutes, he was howling, letting his pack know that he had returned. Luckily for Kagome, he had slowed down in order to do that, and she breathed normally again. Seconds later, a chorus of howls reassured him that they had heard. Kagome recognized the area, and knew they would be standing amidst wolf youkai shortly.

Minutes later, Kouga stopped, and they were greeting the rest of his tribe. They whimpered, growled, and barked to each other, assuring all that Kouga and Kagome were back and well. Not only that, but Kagome felt that many eyes were on her. At first, she thought that perhaps she was being paranoid, but she thought of what Kouga had said - InuYasha had probably smelled how she had changed - so perhaps the wolves could, too. Kagome decided that she could either be embarrassed, or proud. She decided that it was easier to be proud. She stood a little taller, smiling to every set of eyes she saw. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kouga lunge at one of the human-form wolves. She didn't know what he was saying, but he seemed very angry, and had the other wolf by the neck. He was speaking in his native tongue, but he was also talking very low. Kagome decided she wanted to get started making the medicine, using the instructions Jinenji had given her. She began to walk towards Kouga's cave, dragging her backpack on the floor, when she heard footsteps flying towards her back. Given the fact that Kouga had just acted violently towards one of his own, and that they seemed wary of her now that they knew she intended to be Kouga's mate, she whirled around, ready to attack with her bow and arrow.

"Nee-chan!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled in unison.

Kagome lowered her weapons, sighing.

"Nee-chan, why are you so jumpy?" Hakkaku asked her.

"Yeah, you're totally safe here, Kagome onee-chan," Ginta added.

Kagome drooped her shoulders a bit, and resumed walking to the cave. "I think some of the wolves don't like me, and I'm worried. I know you guys are watching out for me, and of course Kouga won't let anything happen to me, but if no one is around, I have to watch out for myself," she explained tiredly.

The two wolves looked at each other with sympathetic eyes. "Yeah, a couple of the girl wolves are jealous. Some of the others were hoping that Kouga would get over you, but now that everyone knows that you guys have… well, you know…" Ginta started.

"They're getting kinda… catty about it, excuse the pun," Hakkaku finished. The two giggled, and Kagome looked surprised.

"I never thought any of Kouga's pack ever had a problem with me. I figured they all would go along with whatever he said…" Kagome said quietly.

"Well, some of them still think that youkai should be with youkai, and humans with humans," Hakkaku said.

"And don't forget that some are still mad because Kouga won't let them eat humans anymore, ever since he met you…" Ginta told her.

Kagome was shocked. She had never thought of these things. All this time, she could have been in danger. And now, it would be worse, because they could all tell that she and Kouga had mated. It was almost enough to make one wish they had never had sex. _Almost_, Kagome thought, smiling to herself.

As she reached the cave, she set down her bag, bow, and quiver. She immediately reached for the flower, making sure it hadn't gotten squashed. She removed it from the bag, letting it get some fresh air. The two wolf youkai watched her, and awaited instructions. As she removed the small pot from her backpack, she asked Hakkaku to find firewood, and Ginta find a few ingredients that were easily found around the area. They happily set off to their tasks, and Kagome walked, kettle in hand, outside the cave, to look for Kouga. She saw him entering the area where the sick, elderly wolves were being kept, and thought she should leave him be. But someone had to fetch the water, so she would have to do it… alone.

Kagome turned in the direction of the small river where they had gone to bring down the fever of the wolf cub. She knew the way by now, and wove her trail through certain trees, taking note of rocks or flower patches that she remembered. She arrived at the stream in a few minutes, taking the time to wash the kettle, and then fill it. She stood, stretching her legs. Suddenly, she heard what she could only describe as a roar. She looked up in the direction of the sound, but just as she recognized the face flying at her, she felt herself falling - no, being _pushed_ - towards the cold water. As she splashing in the freezing water, she didn't really think about how cold it was. Instead, she found herself wishing she could see all of her friends, in this time and in hers. Kagome was too good of a swimmer to let this river get the best of her, and although the frigid water was paralyzing her, she managed to get to water that was shallow enough to allow her to lie in the water without drowning. She looked up for a moment before drifting into unconsciousness, and saw the face of the man she used to love.

InuYasha had followed Kagome from the wolves' den to this river. He knew what she was doing - he had seen her do it many times before. As a matter of fact, she had sent him to do it many times. He watched her collect water for what could be medicine or food, worried that she might catch on to his presence. He stayed in the treetops, knowing she wouldn't be looking there. When she had been traveling with him, he had ignored her when she did stuff like this. It was boring, and he would rather look disinterested in the branches of a maple tree. But now, he felt compelled to go to her, to touch her, to hold her. And that made him feel worse. _If I had taken advantage before… if I hadn't been so stubborn… if I had just realized…_ Now, the hanyou felt dirty watching her like this. But he wanted to talk to her, and had to be sure she was alone. He hadn't smelled Kouga or the two sidekicks of his. He was still trying to convince himself that this type of stalking was okay when he smelled a wolf demon. The hairs on the back of his neck bristled as he tried to distinguish the identity of the youkai. But he had never smelled this one before. It sure as hell wasn't Kouga, and it wasn't the two goons, either. A few moments later, as Kagome was standing to leave, InuYasha saw the demon appear silently behind Kagome. All too quickly, he saw the malicious intent of the wolf, and even though he hadn't wanted Kagome to see him again this way, he wasn't going to let her get hurt. As the claws of the wolf youkai reached for Kagome's tender flesh, InuYasha leaped from above with a feral roar, threatening to kill he who attempted to harm Kagome. But the wolf was much faster, and reached the priestess first. But to InuYasha's surprise, the demon did not rip Kagome to shreds. Instead, she pushed Kagome - hard - so that she would be thrown into the river. InuYasha was also surprised to see that it was a female demon - not male - that was after her. Either way, this wasn't a friendly family visit, and InuYasha was not going to let the wolf-girl kill Kagome. As he was leaping in her direction, he locked eyes with Kagome for a moment, right before she was thrown into the water. He lunged at the she-wolf, sending her flying with a punch to the stomach. As she landed, he could see the surprise as he unsheathed Tessaiga, and drew it up to her throat. Knowing she was going to be overpowered, she began to run back to the wolf dens. InuYasha began to follow, but heard Kagome splashing in the river, and it sounded like she was slowing down, so he abandoned his chase to remove Kagome from the river. He would go after the she-wolf later. He jumped to Kagome, landing in the water. The chill of it sent shivers even up his spine, and he realized it had to be much worse for the miko. He saw Kagome stir and look up at him. It broke his heart to see her like that, and he went to her, holding her dripping, sleeping body in his arms. He lay her down on the bank so that he could remove his haori, wrapping Kagome in the Robe of the Fire Rat. He held her tightly, pushing some of her wet strands away from her face. He rubbed her arms, hoping it would warm her enough to wake her. But she wasn't waking up. Even though she was sopping wet, he could still smell how she had changed, and this caused InuYasha's blood to boil in a way it had never done. His eyes began to turn red as they did when he turned into a full demon. His fangs and claws began to lengthen, and he closed his eyes, embracing the strength flowing through his veins. He began to dig his nails into her drenched sweater, but when they met with her flesh, his eyes flashed open, and looking into the serene, sweet face of the woman he loved - whose face was turning blue - he started to calm. He could still smell her, but he tried to maintain himself. He knew that if he turned, he would possibly kill her, only regretting it if he became a hanyou once again. But what was the point of being hanyou - or human - now? He had lost what was most important to him, and the fact that she had given herself to that damned wolf just made it final. He wasn't getting her back. He leaned down, and gently kissed her cold lips.

"Kagome…" he whispered. "Kagome… please… wake up. Open your eyes, Kagome," he said louder. But there was no response.

Admitting defeat, he knew what he would have to do. He stood, held Kagome close to his body, and started off in the direction of the wolf caves. He had thought about bringing her to Kaede's, but there would be no explanation when she woke up. And that puny wolf would be pissed too. So instead, he would put her back in the care of that damn wolf. If he knew Kagome, she probably came out here alone, which means Kouga doesn't know she's gone. Maybe he would be able to leave her without them noticing. Unfortunately, as he approached the area of the caves, he smelled Kouga coming towards him. It was too late to avoid him, as Kouga seemed to be traveling at a very high rate of speed. InuYasha stood where he was, waiting for the wolf demon to appear. When he did, he looked worried, but when he saw InuYasha holding Kagome, his expression changed to anger.

"What are you doing holding Kagome, muttface? And why is she wet and unconscious?" he said, growling.

"One of yours pushed her into the river. She was cold, so she blacked out. I was bringing her to you, baka," InuYasha said coldly.

A little taken aback by the hanyou's statement, Kouga paused. "Well, I'm here now, so you can hand her over," he said menacingly.

InuYasha looked at the wolf demon, his eye twitching with the need to cut off Kouga's head with his sword. Slowly, Kouga approached InuYasha, and reached for Kagome's body. As he touched her, he felt how cold her skin was, and his features fell with worry. InuYasha noticed the look on Kouga's face, and knew it was time to hand her over. He placed the limp girl - _woman_, he corrected himself - into Kouga's arms. He watched as Kouga held her tightly, whispering in her ear. The youkai turned to leave. Just as InuYasha was also about to leave, Kouga turned.

"Hey. Thanks. For saving her. Be careful. She's gonna want to know why you were here in the first place," Kouga said blankly before turning to leave again.

"Keh," was all he could reply. In a few moments, Kouga was gone. InuYasha, feeling like his hopes and dreams ran away with the youkai, turned as well, and left.

Kouga ran for his life. Because what was his life without Kagome? If she died, he would have nothing left. In a few minutes, he was back at his own cave. He would deal with she who caused this later. For now, he had to warm her up. How had Kagome done it when he had been in this very position? Ah, that's right. He had woken up almost naked, and she had been holding on to him for warmth. There had been a fire, and some furs. But that had been by the river. Now, in the comfort of his cave, it would be easier. Luckily, thanks to Kagome, Hakkaku had already collected firewood and built a fire. Check one. He quickly took the sweater off of Kagome, and fumbled with her jeans, peeling them off. Her shoes, socks, bra and underwear went as well. He took off his own armor, and laid Kagome on the bed of furs, covering her. Check two and three. He was the final step. He climbed in, shivering as he felt her cold, damp skin. He held her tightly, but felt no change. He could hear her shallow breathing, which, he presumed, was a good thing. But he wanted to see her open her big brown eyes so much it hurt. He ached to see her smile again. He thought of how she had assumed it was safe and went to the river by herself. _Well, obviously not by herself_, he thought. But he was grateful that InuYasha had been there. Had he not saved her, the wolf-girl may have killed her, or she may have been in the water too long. She hadn't even brought her bow and arrows with her. He should have warned her. He should have gone with her. He should have…

A tear rolled down his cheek as he felt no change in the warmth of her body. Sobbing into her neck, he gripped onto her body with his. Kouga ran a hand through the priestess' hair, when he thought he heard something. For him to almost not be able to hear it, it must have been very low. Or maybe he was hearing things. He ran his hand through her hair again, this time leaning in to kiss her, noticing that her lips looked a bit pinker then they had before. A few moments into the kiss, she began to respond, kissing him back. Giving him hope, Kouga kissed her fiercely. He pried her mouth open, caressing her tongue with his own. She moaned as she began to wake and respond to his touches. She tried to say his name, but with his tongue in her mouth, it was muffled. But he knew what she had tried to say, and suddenly he became aroused. His hands began to wander around her body, caressing her hair, running along her body, holding her close. She responded by taking his hair down, although she was slowed down from her fingers still being as stiff as icicles. But she was warm now, though she still felt cool to Kouga, since he was hot from his arousal. But Kagome noticed that although it was great, she wasn't up to par. She was still sleepy and sluggish. So she pulled away and looked into Kouga's eyes. He stared back at her, and understood. She looked sad, and he asked what was on her mind.

"I… think I was dreaming of InuYasha," she said, averting her gaze. She waited for a response, but as he remained silent, she continued. "It doesn't mean anything. I just remember seeing him coming at me. It wasn't like, romantic or anything…"

Kouga smiled gently, twirling a few strands of her ebony strands around a clawed finger. "Thanks for being worried, but you weren't dreaming. I should be the one saying I'm sorry. I wasn't going to tell you. InuYasha had followed you to the river. One of my clan had followed you as well, with intent to get rid of you," he said, scowling. Kagome looked surprised, as she had never actually known how she got in the river. Kouga continued. "InuYasha had seen her approach you, and warded her off. I wouldn't have blamed him for killing her, but he went to your side instead. He pulled you out of the river and kept you warm until I got there. Luckily, you hadn't been in the water for long. I got there, and took you," he said, now averting her gaze.

"How did you know I was in danger?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"She was the same girl I had talked to earlier. When I noticed you were gone, and didn't see her anywhere, I ran right to the river. And just so you know, the water is boiling in the pot," he added.

Kagome jumped up, remembering the task at hand. She wrapped a fur around her, just in case one of the others came in and started towards the fire when she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Uh-uh…" Kouga said. "You're not going anywhere. You can tell me what to do and I'll do it. You are going to stay in bed. You need to get better," he told her.

Kagome smiled sweetly and shook her head. "Sorry, babe, but I feel good. I'm tired, but I won't be able to sleep. I need to do this. But you can still help if you want…" she told him.

Kouga scowled for a moment, but he knew he was not going to win that argument. So he slumped his shoulders in defeat, stood behind her and held her close to his body.

"Okay," he whispered in her ear, "but later on tonight… you're mine."

She turned her head to look at him, but she knew beforehand that he had one of his signature grins on his face. She reached up to hold his face and kissed him. They stayed like that for a while, Kouga holding her from behind, when Kagome broke away, running to her backpack. Unfortunately, the location of her bag near the entrance of the cave was far from the fire, making it quite cold. She rummaged through the yellow pack for her pajamas, putting on a new pair of underwear and now wishing her pj's were still long.

Kagome kept the fur around her as she huddled around the fire, adding the ingredients for the medication. She asked Kouga for some items occasionally, but she kept going, stirring and adding. Eventually, she stood, and looked at Kouga.

"It's ready," she told him.

"Okay, this is how it's gonna go," Kouga told the miko. "I'm gonna carry you, and bring you around to the patients. You won't get down, you're not gonna walk, and you're not gonna do any more work. You're gonna let us know how much each of them needs and you're gonna let me carry you. That's it."

Kagome was kind of stunned, but didn't mind. She was beginning to like his manhandling. She nodded her head, and he wrapped her in a few more furs. She held onto the kettle, and they met outside with Ginta and Hakkaku. They had just come back from throwing more wood onto the fires in the caves of the sick wolves, and were now ready to receive instructions. They asked about her health, and if there was anything they could do for her.

"Don't worry about me," she said. "Kouga is taking good care of me. I just need help getting this medicine to everyone. Thanks, you guys."

The two wolves blushed, and Kouga nuzzled her neck. They quickly went to work. Kagome taught them that the elderly had a slower absorption time, so they should be first. She had been happy when Kouga told her that no one had gotten much worse, and there were no deaths. So now, they went to each elder wolf, giving them a dose of the medicine created by the priestess. They finished quickly, moving on to the children. She let her companions know that a few of the worse-off wolves would need a second dose in a few days, but only time would tell. When all the wolves had been medicated, they left the kettle in the commonplace, and instructed the rest of the pack to at least drink a minimal amount, just in case. Kagome had a spare water bottle in her pack, and they placed a second-dose amount into it for later.

By the time the sun was setting, they had finished, and everyone was waiting for the hunting pack to go out. Kouga told them he would be hunting on his own, and Ginta and Hakkaku would lead the normal hunt. They all left, and Kagome was alone in the cave. She didn't know what Kouga was up to, but perhaps he was in the mood for something in particular. She cuddled in the bed of furs, wishing she could fall asleep. But the memory of InuYasha's angry look and roar haunted her. She knew that it hadn't been meant for her, but she couldn't help but feel guilty.

Suddenly, Kagome remembered the wolf-girl that had tried to harm her. Kouga had told her that she would be dealt with later, but he had been with her, and now he was hunting. Would the she-wolf try to harm her again? Kagome retrieved her bow and quiver. She held onto them, closing her eyes. She thought of how worried Kouga had been that first time, when she had been hurt by the bear. The scabs were still there, but they hadn't hurt her for some time now. Then, InuYasha himself had hurt her, but he had been just as hurt. Kouga had been physically hurt as well. Then there was the time he had almost drowned. And GOD had he scared her when she thought he had fallen from the waterfall. But, he had been scared as well, when she went over that same fall. So much has happened in the past week…

Kagome's powers tingled with danger. She wanted to crack an eye, but didn't want whomever it was to know she was awake. She gripped the bow, holding on to an arrow she had readied before. She could feel her powers flaring within them, and she jumped up, scaring herself more than anything. As her eyes adjusted, she saw who she was pointing her purifying arrow at. _Crap_, she thought. _I didn't expect there to be more than one. Now I'll never have_ _enough time to grab a second arrow._ The arrow she had presently nocked was aching to be let go, but she had to choose carefully. There was the she-wolf, and two other males with her, one in wolf form, and the other in human form. She knew they were all deadly fast, and at least that one of them intended to kill her. But there was no InuYasha this time. No Kouga, Ginta, or Hakkaku. She was on her own. She didn't dare take her eyes off them, even though she wanted to judge the distance between her hand and the quiver badly. Kagome waited for them to make the first move.

"So," she heard in a female voice, "you are more prepared this time. But that half-demon isn't here this time. What will you do with three of us, and only one arrow, wench?"

Kagome didn't reply. She simply held her ground, even when the demon in wolf form took a few steps towards her. He growled at her, and all she could think was, _If this one jumps at me, I'll never hit him. He's too small_…

"Well, well, the strong, silent type. Either way, you're human. And that makes you not good enough. What, will we have a bunch of hanyous running around in our tribe? No, we'll do Kouga a favor and be rid of you. Then he'll get over it and choose me to be his bride," she told the priestess.

Kagome held back a giggle as she thought of what Kouga would do if he heard this conversation. Kagome felt bad that she would have to take one of his pack members' lives, but she knew he would approve, if it meant her life or theirs. Kagome furrowed her brow and pulled the arrow back a little more. The female wolf chuckled.

"Please, girl. We are too fast for you. Put that silly thing down and we'll make it quick and painless for you," she said smoothly.

Normally, Kagome was used to this type of talk and let it brush over her. But the thought of this she-wolf, who wanted Kouga for herself, calling her a girl, and mocking her abilities, was too much. She was about to let the arrow go straight into the girls' chest when the human-form male wolf sprung for her, claws ready.

Kagome's arrow flared with power, and it flew true, into the chest of the wolf.

The two remaining wolves were shocked, not expecting what they had just witnessed. They continued to stare at his body as it disappeared, being purified by Kagome's powers. The sole male wolf started to back away. _He looks scared_, she thought. _He was probably forced to help them_. Kagome thought it would be a great time to get another arrow, and she deliberately knelt slowly, finding the quiver and reaching for another arrow. The arrow came to life with power as she grasped it. Kagome held it at her side as she watched the she-wolf for any signs that she would attack.

"So, you can use that thing. No matter. Haru was slow. You will not be able to shoot me," she growled.

Kagome remained speechless.

The she-wolf took this as a sign that she thought she was more powerful than herself, and this infuriated her.

"You are not better than me!" she cried, lunging at Kagome.

With a single motion, Kagome raised, nocked, and shot the arrow. This time, she shot the girls' shoulder, and it kept her from being purified instantly.

"You bitch!" she hissed through the pain.

Kagome lowered her bow, knowing her powers would soon finish the girl. She saw something move near the entrance, and caught a glimpse of Kouga quickly dropping something and racing to her side. The lone male wolf began to escape, but Kouga caught him, pinning him to the floor. The wolf whimpered, but Kouga just growled.

"My… my lord…" the she-wolf said as she began to purify.

Kouga snarled at her as well.

"Good riddance," he said as she vanished. He turned back to the wolf under him, a menacing look in his eye. The wolf braced for a blow, but Kagome had walked to them, placing a hand on Kouga's arm.

"Kouga," she said gently, "I think he was forced to come here. He didn't want to harm me."

Kouga stopped his growling for a moment, and the wolf opened a wary eye. He didn't seem so tough with his leader looming over him. Anyways, she believed her own words, and didn't want anyone else to die.

Kouga thought for a minute, then released the wolf, who lost no time scampering off to its' own den.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome…" Kouga began.

Kagome just leapt into his arms, and they embraced for a while.

"I'm okay. I'm just glad I had my bow and arrow this time," she told him.

Later, Kagome learned that Kouga had gone to get fish for her, knowing she wasn't fond of red meat. He had known that the others would probably get some form of it, which they had. Luckily, their time together had made him a better fisherman, and he procured his catch quickly, allowing him to get back to the cave just as fast. He had smelled Kagome's purifying powers from outside, and knew there was trouble. Luckily, no one else had heard the commotion, otherwise more of the wolves may have joined in, seeing that one of their comrades had been killed. Kouga would explain to the tribe what had happened later. Now, they ate, and when everyone was done, Hakkaku made an announcement that some of the children were healthy enough to go back to their families. The wolves howled, and praised Kagome for making the medicine that cured their loved ones. She blushed, and Kouga picked her up, carrying her to his cave.

Inside, she struggled to be let down, and he obliged. She yawned, stretched, and lay on the furs. Kouga joined her, telling her that he was more amazed with her everyday. She smiled, and threw her arms around him. She squeezed him, and he kissed her softly. He held her for a while, and soon he heard her breathing slow down. He looked down to find her asleep, and he smiled, closing his own eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

I_ am sorry about the long wait everyone! I have more chapters though!_

* * *

_…he had followed you to the river._

_InuYasha pulled you out and kept you warm until I got there._

Kagome had awoken that morning thinking of Kouga's words. She had kept her eyes closed, but still ran the words over and over in her head. Why had he been there? Was he still angry? How had he found her? Should she go see him? She did want to see her friends again. She hated how she had left the last time. She missed Miroku and Shippou, and she missed Sango so much it hurt. Would there be a time where it wouldn't hurt so much? Probably. But she didn't want it to. She missed her friends – and her family. She would have to leave Kouga sometime. He wouldn't be happy about it, but he would allow it, knowing she needed her friends and family. The trouble was it wasn't like leaving InuYasha. Whenever she left, he would pout and scowl and argue, and it would make her glad to go. And eventually, he would come to her time and get her. This was different. First of all, Kouga would let her go without arguing. Second of all, she wasn't happy to go back, even though she wanted to see her family. And third of all… Kouga couldn't come to her time. Well, technically, he had never tried to, but as far as they could tell, only InuYasha and Kagome could go through the well.

Kagome let out a sigh that she regretted before it had completely escaped her. Instantly, she felt Kouga turn towards her and pull her into him.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Oh, nothing," she said cheerily. She didn't want to have to talk about all this with him. It made her yearn for Sango even more.

"If you say so," he said, "but let me know if you need anything."

"Mm-hmm…" she replied.

I do need something. I need to see my mom, and little brother, and Grandpa. I need to talk to Sango and Kaede. I need to play with Shippou. And I need to see InuYasha and make sure everything is alright… Kagome wanted to cry, but she knew the youkai would pick up on the salty tears and the last thing she wanted to do was explain why she was sad. She decided that the best thing to do was pretend it was a normal day, and wait for her chance to speak with Kouga.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked.

"Hnn?"

"Is it the habit of wolf-tribe leaders to sleep in once they have a mate?" she said, poking fun at him.

She watched as he opened an eye lazily and half-smiled. She didn't even want to know what he was thinking.

"Okay. Then I'm getting up and going to check on the sick. I want to see how much better they've gotten…" she told him as she began to pull her legs up, attempting to bring herself into a standing position.

She felt a clawed hand on her arm. Glancing at Kouga, she noticed that although his eyes were closed, he made sure she knew he wanted her to stay.

"Kouga, I want to…" she began.

Before she could finish, he opened an eye again. "Just stay… a little longer."

His words tugged at her heartstrings. She gazed outside the cave to find that it wasn't very late. She could stay a while longer. But that wasn't what was bothering her. It wasn't that she didn't want to be in bed with Kouga; it was that she was anxious. Excited, even. She wanted to see her friends and family, but didn't know if this feeling was going to go away or if it would come back every time she was with Kouga for a while. She had thought she made up her mind about what she would do. She had decided to stay with Kouga. But now, all these feelings were rushing around in her head, and she wasn't sure how to approach them. Then there were Kouga's words and InuYasha's face; it haunted her. He had been furious. He still wanted to protect her. Again, Kagome felt her heart stumble. Was she wrong to love Kouga? Had leaving InuYasha been the right decision? Yes, it is! THIS is why you left InuYasha! Confusion, mixed feelings, indecisiveness, and an inability to make a choice! Kagome berated herself before noticing that Kouga was still patiently awaiting her choice.

She smiled and stretched her legs out again, laying back down in her spot next to the wolf demon. He wrapped his arms around her, and they lay together for a while, in silence.

***

A short time later, Kagome was checking on a few of what had been the sicklier wolf cubs when Kouga approached her. He asked to speak with her privately, and she nodded, waving goodbye to the little wolf-girl she had been speaking to.

"Kagome, I know something's wrong. You've been avoiding me, and you've been pretty quiet, which is weird; for you, at least," he said, smiling a little.

She was grateful that he was trying to be funny. She was avoiding this conversation, but she figured she would have to have it now if anything. Well, here goes…

"Kouga, I'm not… unhappy or anything. I just… need to see my family. And my friends. I wouldn't be long, I just don't know if this is… going to go away or not…" she said slowly.

Kouga listened to her, knowing it was the truth. He heard the uncertainty in her voice, and felt awful that she had felt she needed to hide it from him. He nodded as she finished and decided to speak for her.

"I know they're all important to you. I mean, that would be like me livin' with you and not being able to take care of the pack. You go ahead, Kagome. And don't worry about the feeling. By the time you get back, I'm sure you'll know what you want. You're a smart girl, after all…" he told her softly.

Kagome's eyes welled with tears as she listened to him speak. He embraced her, wanting to take away all her sadness. She listened as he whispered in her ear. "How about I take you back to Kaede's village after lunch?"

Kagome sniffled. "Really?"

Kouga chuckled. "Sure, why not? You can start packing your things now…" he told her.

Kagome broke from the hug to give him a kiss, surprising him. "Thanks, Kouga!" she said brightly before turning towards their cave.

He was both relieved and worried to see her so happy.

-

In the cave, Kagome gathered whatever belongings had been strewn about and stuffed them in her backpack. She would be relieved to sleep in her own bed, get fresh clothes, and take a real bath… And at Kaede's village, she would be so happy to see Sango and Miroku and Shippou. She figured that InuYasha would be sulking. He probably wouldn't even be there. She scowled, knowing she would have to search for him. Closing the yellow bag, she placed it against the wall and left the cave again, looking back at the bed of furs. She felt that tug again. It wasn't fair. Now her heart was in three places at once. That was asking a little too much of a high school girl. Speaking of which, she thought. Doesn't it seem like my life here gets more complicated as I advance in school? Is this how life is supposed to be? She frowned again as she left the cavern, returning to her duties.

***

After a meal of fish, Kagome watched as Kouga stood and offered his hand to her. She looked up at his smiling face, and wondered how he really felt. She took his hand and he helped her up, leading her back to the cave, and her backpack. She began to lift it, but he hoisted it unto his shoulder instead. Half-smiling, she waited as he lifted her and began to jump his way down the rocks that made up the mountainside where the Yourouzoku lived. She examined the jagged cliffs, an occasional sprig of a green something-or-the-other passing quickly before another wave of grey and brown flew by her vision. Before long, they were starting to see more green. An occasional tree, some grass, a rare flower. Soon, it was all green. They were floating through an area of trees, not like the dead ones that bordered the caves, but huge vividly green ones. Then finally, all traces of rocks were gone, giving way to the open spaces between the mountains of the north and what would one day be Tokyo, to the east. How many times would she make this journey? She knew she would stay with Kouga, and visit her friends and family. But would there come a day where the time between visits becomes lengthier, or altogether desist? No, she would never stop going home. But… her friends. Would the day come when she wouldn't miss them? She did now, of course. But one day…

Shaking her head, Kagome tried to clear her head. Kouga looked at her worriedly, but as soon as she noticed his gaze, she smiled up at him. He wasn't fooled though, and even though he smiled back, he furrowed his brow as he turned his attention back to the clearing ahead of him. He knew she was conflicted again, but why? Kuso, I don't think I'll ever understand her, he told himself.

After another hour, they reached InuYasha's forest. Just the name itself made the priestess shudder. Was it regret? Or the promise of awkwardness? She wasn't sure, but she started to become anxious. Kouga could feel her cringing, her pulse quicken. Even her scent spiked a little. She was nervous; unsure of how her friends would react. Maybe he should bring her directly to the well… Soon, they were on the outskirts of what would soon be Edo, and Kagome felt a cold sweat appear on her skin. Now that they were a few hundred feet from Kaede's house, Kouga allowed her to stand and walk. They began to walk when Kagome suddenly turned to face the wolf-demon. It was so abrupt that Kouga nearly walked right into the miko. He stared at her, an eyebrow arched in surprise.

"Kouga…" Kagome started, her eyes searching the ground for the words she wanted to say. "I think I should go on alone from here." She watched for an expression, but his rugged features didn't change. He simply waited for her to finish. "I… I'll visit with my friends for a bit, and then I'll go back to my time for a while. I don't know how long I'm gonna stay, though. I guess I'll… I guess I'll just find a way back to you when I come back."

Kouga watched her as she spoke, trying to read her emotions. She was worried, nervous, anxious, and scared. Staying here with her might make it worse. But… how would she get back to the North? Finally, he smiled, shaking his head.

"Okay, Kagome," he said, taking her hands in his. "If that will make you more comfortable, then I'll leave you here, and wait for you to return to me."

A real smile finally spread across her face, and she hugged him, grasping tightly. He heard her sniffle, then smelled her tears. He ran a clawed hand through her hair.

"It's gonna be all right, Kagome. I'll be waiting…" he told her, letting go and turning to walk away.

With tears running down her face, Kagome turned towards the home with the thatched roof. Willing her legs to move, she began to walk towards the home that had sheltered herself and her friends so many times. She had cooked here, cleaned here, and helped save this village. But it felt foreign now; different.

She lifted the grass mat that served as a door, peeking inside. "H-hello? Kaede?" she asked shakily. After a few seconds, she advanced further into the old priestess' home. "Sango? Shippou? Miroku?" A full minute went by before she called the name she dreaded. She spoke, but the name only crossed her lips as a whisper. "I… InuYasha…" she said. So stupid, she thought. If no one else is here, why would he be? As if to answer her question, she heard a slight thud that came from outside. Kagome's heart leapt into her throat as she took a few steps towards the entrance. Kami, I hope that was Kirara…

Pushing the mat aside, Kagome took a few careful steps outside. She glanced around nervously, her heart racing like Seabiscuit coming down the homestretch. Finding nothing, she began to think it was all her imagination. Wishful thinking, perhaps? No, it was better if I didn't see InuYa…

And there he was.

In the middle of her internal monologue, the hanyou had come around from the side of Kaede's hut. And silenced her inner voice in the most horrifying of ways. And now, her real voice could not speak as well. They stood there, facing each other, in silence. Why, oh WHY had she come here again? Finally, she spoke, although it came out as more of a squeak.

"Um… where is everyone?" she asked.

With a sniff, InuYasha answered her. "There was a weak demon – they all went to kill it."

"W-why didn't you go?" she said, almost inaudibly.

"Keh," he scoffed. "Why would I waste my time with such a lowly demon?"

"Oh, right…"

More silence.

"So, why are you here?" he asked without looking at her.

"Oh, well, I wanted to go home for a while but wanted to catch up with all of you as well… I've really missed all of you." She watched as his frown deepened.

"Well, they should be back soon." He was silent for a few moments before asking his next question. "Where's wolf-boy?"

Kagome shook her head. "I sent him home; I wanted to be with you guys alone."

InuYasha turned to go inside the hut. Kagome followed. As soon as they were inside, InuYasha sat down in such a way that reminded Kagome of a puppy that was pouting after being scolded. She tried very hard to contain the giggle that welled up inside her. She sat as well, and they both remained silent for some time, not knowing what to say to the other.

"I… I missed you," Kagome finally said. She instantly regretted her words when his head flashed up, showing a surprised and hopeful look on his face.

Kagome looked down. "I mean, we've been friends for so long…" She could practically hear him cringe at the term 'friends'.

"Well, everyone misses you, too. Shippou's been whining forever. And Miroku keeps getting smacked by Sango, since he's tryin' to talk to her without you around," he told her.

Kagome giggled a little, partially from the visual of Miroku being slapped continuously, and partially because InuYasha couldn't come out and tell her that he missed her as well. He had included himself in the group – without mentioning, of course, that he could out-whine Miroku or Shippou any day. She decided not to embarrass him - this time – since things were already a little awkward between them. She thought she saw him sniff the air a little, and immediately became self-conscious about her apparently 'new' smell. She would never be able to tell, but of course all the demons – and half-demons – could. But, while she was critiquing her non-smell, Kagome realized the real reason he had been sniffing the air. A familiar girly giggle, the laugh of a young boy, the metallic jangle of a staff… They were back!

Rising to her feet, Kagome leapt outside, stopping short in front of the hut. The kitsune was the first to react, bounding towards the miko. After he was secure in her arms, Sango was next. She ran to her friend, the sister she didn't have. Miroku watched, smiling, his eyes a little too sparkly as the women embraced.

"Welcome back, Kagome!" he offered.

"I had no idea you were coming! Why are you here?" Sango questioned.

"Actually, I had decided to go home for a bit, but wanted to spend some time with you guys first…" she answered.

"We don't know where InuYasha is, but he's probably sulking somewhere…" Shippou began, before receiving a rather large whack to the head. "Ow! What was that for…" he started, turning as he spoke. He had not been expecting InuYasha to be standing behind him. "Oh, InuYasha! Y-you're back!"

The hanyou just stared at him, scowling. Shippou rubbed his new lump, but continued to circle Kagome's legs like Buyo during feeding time. They all went through their standard hellos and whatnot before Kagome noticed someone missing.

"Where's Kaede?" she asked.

"She stayed behind. She was attempting to capture dinner. We offered to do it, but she said she needed to keep her skills sharp," Miroku explained. "Sango had dispatched of the demon easily, so there was nothing for the rest of us to do." He looked at his fiancée bashfully, a little embarrassed that he did not deal with the demon first.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted so abruptly that Kagome jumped. "Want to start dinner?" she asked enthusiastically.

Kagome loved that about Sango. Even though she was older, wiser, stronger, and more experienced than herself, Sango sometimes treated Kagome like she was actually the older sister. The young priestess nodded, walking inside the home with the demonslayer. Shippou bounded indoors with them, and Miroku sat down outside, closing his eyes and enjoying the cool breeze. InuYasha was astounded with how… normal everything seemed suddenly. All he could do was sit down as well, a short distance from the monk.

Inside, Kagome and Sango rattled on. Sango tattled on the many rear-end grabbings of the houshi. Kagome let loose on a few details of her relationship with Kouga. Sango asked many questions, Kagome tried to answer without embarrassing herself too much. Shippou became bored with their conversations, and, knowing Kagome wouldn't have any goodies for him until after she came back from her own time, returned to the outdoors to chase the last of the butterflies before the cold sent them away.

It wasn't too long before Kaede returned empty-handed. Miroku approached her, offering his hand to assist her.

"Is something wrong, Kaede-sama?" he asked carefully.

"Hai, houshi. I did indeed kill a boar, but didn't think about bringing it back. I didn't realize it would be too heavy for me…" she answered, shaking her heavy head.

"Thank you for the gracious dinner, Kaede-sama. I will fetch the boar for us," he began.

Before he could take a step, InuYasha was on the trail, sniffing his way to the recently deceased hog. Miroku ran to keep up, waving to the elder priestess as he followed the half-demon.

Inside the hut, there was another brief reunion as the women greeted each other. Shippou had come inside again, adding to the noise. They caught up, mostly Kagome speaking of Kouga and life in the wolf caves. The three of them chopped, sliced, and cleaned as they spoke, quickly finishing all that needed to be done. Laughing, they sat on the floor, waiting for the men, and their main course, to arrive.

InuYasha found the boar easily, although by the time they had gotten there, the men had a rival in the form of a bear. It had also smelled the fresh kill, checking to see if there was competition. There hadn't been any at that time, but now the bear was angry, not wanting to give its' find to a human and a hanyou. The bear roared, stating its' claim over the hog. Miroku, unafraid but clearly stepping aside to let InuYasha handle this situation, simply leaned against a tree, watching. InuYasha growled at the bear, hoping it would back down without having to resort to killing it. He thought about that for a moment, and realized it was Kagome's influence that was ringing in the back of his head. Damn woman, he thought, always trying to teach me the ways of her times. The bear, accepting the half-demon's growl as a challenge, just roared. InuYasha smirked, spreading his claws.

"All right, then. If you really want to die…" he told the unknowing bear.

He ran for the bear, claws ready. But in this moment, the bear had judged his opponent, and decided that the boar was not worth its' life. The bear roared again before turning around and running, leaving InuYasha satisfied.

"Keh, I guess you were smarter than you look," he said after the galloping bear.

Turning back around, the hanyou noticed that both the boar and the monk were gone. Growling to himself, he started back towards the village.

The women had started the fire, allowing it to grow. Because of the recent events, it was growing late, and the breeze had turned even cooler, making the women and Shippou gather around the fire. They were all very hungry, and had started cooking the vegetables and rice. Kagome had hoped that at some point, she would be able to speak to InuYasha alone, but the way things were looking, she wouldn't get that chance. He hadn't come back yet, and when he did, there would be more cooking, and dinner. After that, she wanted to go home. Kagome sighed in discontent, attracting unwanted attention.

"What's the matter, Kagome? Missing Kouga?" Sango asked wryly. She had expected an embarrassed, angry Kagome to give her a nasty look, but to her surprise, there was only a bashful smile. Sango looked at her friend, confused.

"No," Kagome said. Then quickly, she shook her head. "I mean, yes, I miss him, but that's not what it is…" She giggled nervously.

"Then what is bothering you, child?" Kaede asked.

"It's something I have to work through myself. I'm just trying to figure out what I want to do," she told them.

They nodded understandingly, changing subjects.

"Excuse me, but did you ladies order supper?" said the handsome, charming monk as InuYasha dropped the boar on the ground.

Sango giggled as she took the hand Miroku offered her. Kaede looked suspiciously at him, but Kagome wasn't paying attention. She was watching the hanyou as he struggled with the hog, skinning it to prepare it for cleaning. Kagome turned away, noticing that Kaede had been watching her. She smiled nervously, then looked to the sky, watching as the setting sun turned the sky different shades of blue, purple, pink, and orange. She paid no attention to the others, letting their conversations slip over her like the current of a river over rocks. She continued to watch the colors of the sky melt together until they became almost one whole color, cloaking the land in darkness. Now she watched the stars twinkle, trying to pinpoint some of the constellations she studied in the Astronomy portion of her science classes.

Soon, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was a gentle touch, which ruled out InuYasha and Shippou. She glanced at the hand, seeing slender, thin fingers with no claws, which eliminated Kaede, Miroku, or InuYasha. She looked behind her to see Sango looking at her worriedly.

Sighing, Kagome told her she was fine and had a lot of things on her mind.

"Well, ok. But seriously, Kagome. If you're not happy with Kouga, you need to say something," she told her friend sternly.

"I know, Sango. But that really isn't it. When I know, I'll tell you, ok?" she said.

Sango nodded, taking her friends' hand and bringing her closer to the fire, readying themselves for dinner.

When everyone was full, and everything was cleaned, they began to go inside Kaede's home, one by one. Kaede had been first, then Miroku. Sango hugged Kagome, then yawned as she retired as well. Shippou had fallen asleep, his head on the young miko's lap. Kagome had begun to lift the kitsune, careful not to wake him. Having had to do this with her brother Souta so many times, she was successful, raising both herself and him and carrying him inside. When she had placed him next to Kirara by the fire, she took a last look at her friends, picked up her yellow pack, and exited. She hadn't stepped but a few feet outside when she almost smacked herself into InuYasha. Startled, Kagome gasped at the sight of him. He looked so sad as she stared into his big, golden eyes. When she finally spoke, it was just above a whisper.

"I'll be back in a few days," she told him.

He nodded, and she was off.

It was so strange, not having him escort her to the well. She imagined he wouldn't wait for her, either. It was very saddening, but she felt better that he was moving on. Or maybe it was a different form of pouting? Either way, it made her feel lonely. As she became lost in her thoughts, Kagome reached the well. She placed a delicate hand on the rim. Then, with an easy jump, she leaped into the well, sending her forward in time… home.


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome always thought it was strange that despite the fact that the well whisked her back and forth five centuries, it usually transferred her at the same time of day. So, being that it was after dark in the Feudal Era, so it was in her own time. She left the well house quietly, realizing that everyone had probably gone to sleep. Once inside the main house, Kagome dropped her bag and trudged up the stairs to her room. When she had almost reached her door, she heard her name, very faintly. She turned towards her brothers' room, noticing just his head as he spied her from a distance.

"Hey, Souta. You shouldn't be up. Go back to sleep…" she told him, smiling softly.

He smiled back, nodding and disappearing behind the frame of his doorway. With that, Kagome entered her room, climbed into bed, and slept a restless sleep.

The next morning, Kagome found her way to the breakfast table, exchanging greetings with everyone. She hadn't been away that long, so they hadn't expected anything. Luckily, there was no school that day, so she would be able to relax. They chattered about what had been going on – they never really asked about her adventures in the Feudal Era – and let Kagome know of evens that were coming up, like the cultural festival that would be coming soon. Kagome enjoyed her time with them, playing with Souta, arguing with Grandpa, and helping Mom cook. She washed her laundry, making sure things would be ready for her next trip. But at this point, she was so confused she didn't want to go back. OR stay here. She didn't know where she wanted to be, she just wanted to be there.

Souta was outside playing, and Grandpa was taking care of the shrine when Kagome began to help her mother start lunch. They mostly chopped and sliced in silence, unlike the times she cooked with Sango or Kaede. It was almost _too_ silent.

"I think the soumen are almost ready," Kagome said nervously.

Her mother nodded, smiling gently.

"Um, but the broth isn't…" Kagome continued.

There was a pause.

"Kagome," her mother began, "if you wish to talk about things other than soumen and broth, you know I will listen."

Kagome hung her head and tears began to work their way out from their prison.

"Mama… I don't know what to do. I… I'm in love. But not with InuYasha…" she mumbled.

Kagome noticed that her mother was taken aback, but not judgmental. "So, who is the lucky guy?"

"His name is Kouga. He is… a wolf demon. He's very good to me. But… he and InuYasha don't get along. So I can't be with my friends," Kagome explained.

Kagome was taken aback at her mothers' next question.

"And… InuYasha… how does he feel?"

"I… I think he loved me. He… wants me back. But I think he's beginning to realize…" Kagome said sadly.

"Kagome, InuYasha doesn't express his feelings the same way that we do. He shows you how he feels by protecting you, by watching out for you. So you will not know until you ask him. Only then will you know what to do," Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter.

Stunned, Kagome couldn't reply. She hadn't been expecting that. She had wanted an answer, but instead, was placed with yet another task that she didn't want to do. They finished making lunch in silence, but she knew it wasn't because of ill will. They just disagreed on what was important, and there was nothing she could say. But the words continued to run through Kagome's mind, throughout lunch, and even during her shopping trip when her friends from school invited her out. She felt worse than before.

The next day didn't go much better, with hardly any talking with her mother. Souta was hardly around; now that he was in middle school, he was a little more popular and was always at someone else's house. Grandpa made it a habit of spending most of his time singing useless chants and trying to sell his many trinkets. And Kagome didn't feel any better around her friends, even though they were trying to cheer her up from her recent bout with 'measles'. But she felt like she didn't belong here anymore, and it made her uneasy. Of course, it's not like it was fear of InuYasha's wrath that kept her going back to the Feudal Era – she wanted to be there. So many times she had gotten angry…

_'What am I… just a jewel shard-detector to you? Well, not anymore! I'm going home!'_

'No! Kagome! That's not it! It's…'

But this only caused her to ache for her friends more. Tomorrow… Tomorrow she would go back. And tell everyone that she would be fighting Naraku with Kouga…

Souta burst in her room, a smile on his face. Her thoughts interrupted, Kagome entertained the idea of throwing a tennis shoe at his head. But she held back, only threatening him mildly with a yell.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" her brother asked, a worried look on his face. "Did InuYasha piss you off again?" Kagome glared ice crystals his way, but he shook them off.

"No, Souta. I have stuff to… think about. Actually, InuYasha and I are… over. I'm sorry, Souta. I don't think he'll be coming here anymore." She watched as his face fell with disappointment.

"But are you still going over there? Through the well?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. You see, there's someone else. Kouga… is also a demon. A full demon. He's part of a wolf tribe. And we're together, officially."

"So why do you look so sad?" Souta asked, a half-confused, half-shocked look on his face.

"Well, I have other friends too. The whole group that InuYasha and I travel with. I'll… miss them," she told him, her eyes traveling to her feet under the desk.

Souta moved to her bed, sitting on it. He had not heard much about the group she traveled with – it was usually InuYasha she spoke of – but if she was this upset, then they must be close…

"Well, sis, you gotta pick your groceries with the little money you have…"

Kagome looked at him like he had grown a foot on his forehead.

He laughed his boyish laugh, and tried to explain.

"OK. If you're in the market, and you only have a limited amount of yen, you have to think of what you need more. Do you get the milk, or the noodles? Soumen is great, especially with broth. And it's really satisfying. But milk… you can cook with, drink it, use it with cereal, or dunk cookies in it…" he told her, rubbing his hands together greedily when he got to the cookie part.

Kagome did throw her shoe at him this time, nailing him right in the temple. "Did you just compare Kouga to soumen?" she shouted, waving her fist at him angrily.

"Ow! Okay, okay! I'm leaving!" he yelled, protecting the back of his head with his hands as he retreated into the hallway and going downstairs.

Kagome sat and stewed for a moment. Noodles… _Kouga is nothing like noodles. Although he is yummy… _She giggled a bit, blushing at her own innuendo.

Houjou had brought her a lot of the assignments she had missed, and she had worked hard in her spare time to finish them. She somehow felt relieved after speaking to her brother, and returned to her studies. It was dinnertime before she was finished, and she closed the last Math book with a satisfied sigh, leaning back in her chair. She would go to school tomorrow – after all, it was good to make an appearance every now and then – and then head back through the well, to her other life.

The next day, Kagome went through the typical school day… Houjou bringing her presents, her three friends pestering her about her love life, and learning just how much work it would take to catch up. She told the girls she felt a fever coming on, and they all watched worriedly – yet suspiciously – as she waved goodbye, jogging towards her home. Inside the safety of her room, she sat at her desk, eager to take on the assignments she still had to make up, and the new ones she had been given. She had already let her mother know that she would be going back tonight, and Kagome would start packing before dinner. Now, tapping a pencil on her notebook, Kagome found herself echoing her brothers' words through her head. _But why Souta? Usually, I take mama's advice… _Shaking her head, Kagome found herself unable to concentrate, the boy's words nagging at her to understand.

_Ohmygosh! That's it! Of course! Kouga is like soumen because even though he's great and I love him, there aren't as many reasons for me to stay with him as there are to go with InuYasha! So… what do I do? _

Kagome found herself pacing in her room. She sat on her bed, trying to keep herself from fidgeting as she thought.

"Onee-chan! Mama says it's dinner time!"

Kagome's eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"Wha-?"

He entered her room, only he had to duck behind the entry to avoid one of his sisters' shoes.

"Onee-chan! I only said dinner!" he said, poking his head out from behind the doorway.

"It's all your fault!" she yelled at him, picking up another shoe.

"I – I didn't do anything!" he cried, running downstairs.

"If it wasn't for you and your magical grocery list, I would be done with my homework and wouldn't be so confused!" she yelled down the hallway at his retreating body.

Sighing, Kagome quickly picked out a few things that she would put in her backpack later.

After dinner, Kagome said goodbye to her family, running upstairs to pack her things. She ran downstairs and was surprised to find her mother waiting.

"Mama?" she asked in an uncertain voice.

"Kagome, I just wanted to tell you… I know you'll make the right decision. And please be careful," she told her daughter, placing a light kiss on her forehead and retreating to her own bedroom.

Kagome thought about her words for a moment, then quietly left, walking to the well house. Without hesitation, she jumped into the gaping mouth of the well, inviting the cold darkness as she closed her eyes and awaited the feel of earth beneath her feet.

Climbing the walls of the well, Kagome pulled herself out, plopping her backpack on the ground before heaving herself over the rim. She was surprised to see that InuYasha was there, sitting against the well.

"Inu… Yasha…" she said, his name coming out as a gasp on her breath.

He didn't look up, but acknowledged her the same. "Hai…"

She thought he looked so sad there, but couldn't help to feel happy to be back… back where she felt she had some use. She was surprised when he took the initiative to speak.

"You're back early. I figured you'd be gone longer…" he said, still not looking at her.

"I… I missed everyone," she told him.

She didn't miss the way his eyes sparkled so suddenly. The look in his eyes… it was hope.

"InuYasha…" she said, so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Hai," was all he could respond with, his eyes dancing with optimism.

"I have to tell you something…" she said, noticing that he suddenly looked confused, and her own heartbeat was thumping very loudly.


	17. Chapter 17

"You have to understand… this isn't easy of me to ask of you," she said, her body trembling as she spoke.

"It's all right, Kagome. You can ask me anything. I lo-"

"No, InuYasha," she purposely interrupted. "It's not easy because of what I ask of you. I'll always love you, InuYasha. As one of my dearest friends. But... too much has happened, and I'm in love with someone else…" she explained quietly.

"With that mangy wolf? I'll get rid of him, then there won't be any…"

"InuYasha, you can't. There's nothing else that can be done," she said sadly, wishing she weren't having this conversation with the boy she had fallen in love with first.

"Keh! So you came to ask me not to kill him? You're right. That _would_ be hard for me…" InuYasha began, defiant as ever.

Kagome sighed. "No, InuYasha. You see, if I go off and live with Kouga, I'm really gonna miss my friends. Plus, it's a lot farther from the well than I like. But the biggest thing is that I'll be far from you, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. I can't stand the thought of being away from you guys…" she explained.

InuYasha stared at her coldly, but she could tell he was still confused. _Good ol' InuYasha,_ she thought. _Dense as ever…_

Sighing again, she tried to get it over with as soon as possible, afraid of the uproar to ensue.

"InuYasha, I want to keep traveling with you. I want to defeat Naraku, find the pieces of the jewel… I want to eat, sleep, and talk to all of you. I want to _be_ with all of you. But… it wouldn't change anything between us. I would still want to go to Kouga every once in a while…"

"Are you _crazy?!_" InuYasha roared.

Kagome was too much in shock to say anything; all she could do was wince from the volume of his voice.

"What would make you think that you could go layin' with that stupid _wolf_ and then come crawlin' to _us_? We're not your replacement friends, Kagome. We were your real friends, remember?"

And with that, the hanyou leapt away, heading for the forest. Kagome watched him run and jump through the trees in a blurry haze, as her tears obscured her vision.

-

The first to find Kagome – still where she had sat and cried for the past hour and a half – had been Sango. The demon slayer had noticed that InuYasha had not come back, and wondered if he had finally gone to the well to bring Kagome back. Of course, she would never have been able to tell unless she saw the hanyou jump in, but women's intuition told her that she should go anyways. She had almost wished she wasn't right when she saw the slumped over form of her best friend. Sango immediately ran to her, putting an arm about her. She held Kagome until she had stopped crying, and it reminded her of when Kagome had done that for her so long ago.

When the sobs had ceased, Sango didn't try to speak. She simply stood, taking Kagome's arm with her. Kagome stood, attempting to dry her face with her other hand. Sango led her back to the village, where they entered Kaede's hut, the three women sitting with each other. The two older women did not want to force the young and fragile priestess to talk about what was troubling her so much, although they assumed it had something to do with a certain half-demon they knew.

After approximately half an hour of Kagome staring at the floor and the elder priestess and taijiya trying to keep their minds occupied as they waited, the young girl spoke.

"Where's Miroku?" she asked, almost inaudibly.

Sango smiled softly. "He is seeking work to be done." Sango thought she may need to explain further from the sarcastic, confused look on her friends' face and indulged her. "He is still lazy, but after watching InuYasha mope for a few days, he couldn't stand it and went to look for demons to exorcise."

At the mention of the hanyou's name, Kagome's face saddened again, and the elder women exchanged knowing glances.

"And Shippou?" Kagome asked, not lifting her face from its' floor-facing position.

"Oh, he's merely playing with some of the village children. He couldn't stand Inu… not having you around either," Kagome told her, stammering a little.

Kagome simply nodded. They only sat in silence for a few more moments before Kagome spoke again.

"I asked InuYasha… if I could stay," she provided.

Sango, at hearing the news of her best friend staying to travel with them, moved closer, a smile on her face. But she didn't dare speak until she knew the rest of the story. Kaede didn't even bat an eye.

"But… I also told him that I want to go to Kouga every once in a while."

"So, you've made your choice?" the elder priestess asked.

"Well, yes. I want to stay here, but I still love Kouga…"

"Child, you must remember who it is you're dealing with!" Kaede scolded her calmly. "This is a boy who looks seventeen, is probably over two-hundred years old, and acts like he's five!"

All three women laughed lightly.

Sango was the next to speak. "Kagome, he had finally chosen you over Kikyou. That wasn't easy for him. Then he had to deal with you loving Kouga. Now, he would have to deal with seeing you and not having you. That's going to be really tough on him. Give him a little time… maybe he'll come around," she said, placing a hand on her friends' arm.

Kagome nodded, but continued her staring contest with the floor.

"My child, what was it that made you come to this decision?" Kaede suddenly asked.

Kagome waited a moment before speaking. "You. All of you. I love Kouga very much, but I would never be completely happy if I couldn't be with my friends. I… need you all."

Kagome began to weep again, and Sango held her once more. Kaede stood to get her a glass of water, and offered it to her. They spent the good part of that afternoon like that, comforting Kagome and the young priestess often going into sudden fits of sobbing.

Finally, all cried out, Kagome stood. "I guess we better start with dinner…"

Sango knew cooking was therapeutic for Kagome and agreed. They began cleaning and chopping vegetables.

Kagome wondered why Miroku and Shippou were taking so long, but never left the hut to investigate, fearful of running into InuYasha. Sango sensed this, so she offered to finish any tasks that involved leaving the home, such as fetching some more water from the river. The taijiya took the almost empty bucket and left in search of clean water. As soon as she was outside, however, she almost tripped over a very handsome monk.

"I thought you were exorcising demons," she said angrily.

Taking another look, however, she noticed that he was holding on to Shippou. No doubt he had arrived at Kaede's home first and heard parts of the story, keeping Shippou out of Kagome's hair until she could handle him. Sango smiled, leaning over to help Miroku up.

"I was, my dearest lady Sango. But I found myself drawn back here, and decided to keep a certain kitsune at bay…" he said.

She explained her task at hand, and the fox-child and houshi decided to accompany her. They arrived quickly, and were back in no time. This time, both the monk and little demon entered the home as well. As usual, Shippou leapt at Kagome. Miroku simply offered her a humble 'Welcome back'.

Sango was happy to see that her friend was able to handle it now, and soon, things felt back to normal… almost. They all were actually dreading InuYasha's arrival – except for Shippou, who was oblivious to what was going on; and Kagome, who was trying to deal with it as best she knew how. After things were cleaned and it was time to turn in, Kagome decided she would rather take a bath in the morning, and Sango agreed. They banished Miroku for a few moments so they could change, and he sighed as he left, telling them that he would go bathe instead. He picked up a few things and shuffled out, disappointed at what he would be missing. But when he remembered that he would also see lady Kaede changing, he quickened his pace, eager to be away from the hut.

When the monk was a good distance away, the women began to change: Kagome into a new set of pink satin pajamas her mother had bought her, Kaede and Sango into sleeping yukatas. Shippou never changed his clothes, and awaited Kagome in the sleeping bag they shared. The women didn't wait for Miroku to return, they all quietly went to bed. Sango, however, only feigned sleep. She didn't feel comfortable without the monk's presence. Kagome, on the other hand, fell asleep quickly, her body and mind exhausted from the day's hardships. Shippou never had a problem sleeping wrapped in the arms of the miko. Kaede fell fast asleep as well.

Miroku had just arrived at the hot spring, eager to feel the warm water against his muscles, when he heard a rustle. Instantly regretting leaving his staff and sutras so far from him, he readied the only weapon he had left, his Kazaana. He began to unwrap the beads from his hand, gritting his teeth and waiting for whatever it was to show itself. He almost laughed when he finally did see what – or who - it was. Trying to keep his composure, he spoke smoothly.

"Were you hoping it was a certain miko bathing?" he asked mockingly.

"Keh. I was actually hoping it _wasn't_ her," InuYasha said, crossing his arms.

Miroku gave him a sarcastic look, but continued his bath. He was surprised to see that InuYasha hadn't left, which brought up two conclusions. _One – Unsuccessful with Kagome and frustrated, InuYasha was now going to advance on him._ This wouldn't do, as the monk only had eyes for women. Pretty women. Pretty, stubborn women. That slayed demons without a second thought… Miroku shook his head, trying to keep the taijiya out of his mind as he bathed. _Or two – InuYasha desperately needed someone to talk to._ Miroku liked situation number two better, but was unsure if he should bring it up or wait for InuYasha. Then again, look where waiting for InuYasha got Kagome…

Miroku decided he should be the bigger man and ask InuYasha what was wrong. After all, it was also a good way to gather information, as he really didn't know what had happened between the two. He had come across Kagome crying in Kaede's hut, the two older women caring for her. And Shippou had come along, distracting him from being to hear anything further. No one spoke much at dinner, let alone what had happened. Perhaps this was the way to find out what happened…

"InuYasha, do you have any idea why Kagome was crying all day?" he said as smoothly as he could.

"How the hell should I know?" InuYasha cried, shaking a fist at the houshi.

Miroku tried his best to look stunned. "Well, she just wouldn't tell me. And she tells you everything…"

"She does _not_ tell me everything," InuYasha interrupted, his voice taking on a ferocious growl.

"I only meant that usually you know what's bothering her," the monk said, his eyes closed and his body almost completely engulfed by the warm water.

"Why? Because I'm usually what's bothering her? Keh… for all I care, she can stay with that scrawny wolf. Who needs her?" he ranted, probably a little louder than he should be at that time of night.

"I thought she was going to stay with Kouga… Is she having doubts?" Miroku toyed, trying to coax the feelings out of InuYasha.

"Oh, yeah…" the hanyou drawled out sarcastically. "All of a sudden, she needs us. So she thinks she's gonna run around with us and then go sneaking around with that flea-bag whenever she feels like it…"

"Why InuYasha, that's great!" Miroku stopped him from continuing. All in all, InuYasha was great fun to tease when it came to his feelings for Kagome, but now that they had both chosen, and not equally chosen _each other_, things had gotten complicated, and jealousy was one of the things he was going to have to avoid. So his tactic would be to play up how grand it would be to have Kagome back. "Oh, to have her healing abilities, her purifying arrows, her _cooking_… this is great news! And to think she thinks so highly of us that she cannot be without us." Miroku gave a fake chortle of sorts. "Well, perhaps it is really _you_ she is so fond of. Or perhaps it is Sango. Or maybe me…"

He had been prepared for the rap on the head by the hanyou, but he hadn't been expecting it to be so gentle. He had been trying to keep InuYasha on his toes – not letting him focus on one thought or the other, so that maybe, just _maybe_, a good thought might float in and settle with him. Since he was still conscious, he would assume the plan was working.

"So, what did you tell her?" Miroku asked, still feigning ignorance.

InuYasha was hesitant to speak for several long moments, but soon he spoke while staring at something off in the distance.

"I… I told her to forget it. That… we don't need her…"

Miroku knew this was his chance. It was do or die. And with InuYasha, neither anger nor subtlety work very well. Or at all.

"Well, I suppose you can always tell her that she can still travel with us. She has a big heart and will always listen to you," the monk told him, noticing how depressed his friend now looked. "Besides, I'm sure you were upset at her at that time. But now you'll be able to clear your mind and really let her know what you want."

With the planting of the seed, Miroku gave not InuYasha the chance to respond – instead, he stood from his bath, grabbing for his clothes and putting them on as he walked back to the village. He was sure that InuYasha would sulk all night, but at least by morning he would have come to an absolute decision. After all, when had any of them taken InuYasha's angry words seriously?

When Miroku finally got back to Kaede's home, Sango instantly looked over at him, a pleading and hopeful look in her eyes. The monk simply shrugged his shoulders solemnly, letting her know that it was all up to InuYasha now… She sighed heavily, but was at the very least comforted by Miroku's presence and could finally sleep well. As she stretched out, Kirara mewed softly next to Sango's face, closing her eyes as well. The houshi watched as his love settled into sleep, and then fell into slumber himself.

InuYasha paced around the bathing area. There was so much to think about – so many emotions – there was barely enough time to deal with one before the next came rampaging through his brain like a rabid bull in Pamplona. Did he want Kagome to travel with him still, despite the fact she would never look at him the same way again? Was it only his pride that kept her from staying close? After all, she wants to stay with them… but she would constantly be going off to see the wolf. Talk about a blow to the ol' ego. He knew that every time she would leave with Kouga, he was going to hurt, and possibly hurt even more when she came back…

Wait…

…

…

…

Was _that_ how Kagome felt every time he went to see Kikyou?

And when he came back?

What about everything he said to the undead priestess – and when she had seen them kiss?

Was this how Kagome had been feeling?

InuYasha sank to the ground, close to tears. He had always known that he had been the cause of most of the pain in her life, but he had never experienced it himself. Sure, finding out Kikyou was dead, then undead, then knowing she hated him, then loved him still… these were all very painful to go through. But to see the one you love go off with someone else… Was this what they called unrequited love? No, that wasn't quite it. This was worse, because Kagome _had_ loved him. She had waited patiently, endured so many pains, even sacrificed herself a few times for him, but he still went to see Kikyou. And Kouga had been there for her. He had quelled her tears, comforted her, and made her feel wanted. He hated to admit it, but that scrawny wolf was probably the better guy. Well, maybe not better…

So now was the dilemma. Let Kagome stay, and suffer? Or tell her to stay away, and still suffer? Either way, there's going to be suffrage… But can he stand to see Kagome, knowing that she wants to be somewhere else?

InuYasha continued to walk around, ignoring the rise and fall of the moon and oncoming rise of the sun; thinking, pacing, and sometimes cutting down the occasional tree with his Sankontessou out of anger and frustration. When he finally heard the sounds of the people of the village waking, he decided it was time to face Kagome with his decision.


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome felt awful. Her eyes were still puffy and crusty from crying, and she felt like she really needed a bath. She had been the first to awaken, to her surprise. Then again, she knew Sango and Miroku had been awake when she fell asleep. The taijiya didn't fool her; Kagome knew all too well that Sango couldn't sleep when Miroku wasn't around. And Shippou always slept in. But she was curious as to why Kaede hadn't yet awoken. As she sat up, her head began to throb, probably a result of all the tension in her neck. She dug through her big yellow pack, looking for some aspirin. Also pulling out a bottle of water, she downed the Tylenol. She was both disappointed and relieved when she saw that InuYasha hadn't joined them during the night. Stretching as she stood, Kagome grabbed her jeans and a yellow tee-shirt, as well as some other items, and headed for the spring.

The warming morning rays felt good on her face, and she closed her eyes as she faced the sun, basking in it. After a few moments, she again faced the direction of the spring and travelled that way. When she arrived, she could barely wait to soak her body in the warm water, and began undressing quickly. She practically leaped into the water, anxious to have her problems washed away, if only temporarily. _My problems_, she thought. _Right... I had almost forgotten what happened with InuYasha yesterday._ Sinking under the water, she wondered how bad it would be to drown herself, and toyed with the thought of those who would mourn her. She also knew, however, that Naraku would almost surely succeed without her around. Then, it struck her. She had never realized how important she was until now. Kagome had always thought of herself as the one that gets everyone else in trouble. Sango, Miroku, InuYasha... they all fought diligently and tenaciously. But other than the occasional purifying arrow, she didn't do much. She was no Kikyou. _Kikyou..._ She couldn't get away from _that name._ And Kikyou could find the shards as well, which made her even more useful than herself. But... The last time Kikyou had her cold hands on the jewel shards she gave them to Naraku, making him even more difficult to destroy. There were so many times when InuYasha had faced Naraku, and if no shards of the Shikon no Tama had been in his possession, Naraku would have been dust. But that Kikyou... whatever her plan is, there must have been a better way than to hand them over to their enemy. That very name held so many emotions for her. But Kagome was fighting alongside InuYasha. She would never willingly hand over jewel shards, much less to Naraku. And that was something she had that Kikyou didn't.

Kagome burst through the surface, gasping for air. Caught in her thoughts, Kagome nearly had drowned herself. _Kami, what a retard,_ she chastised herself as she smoothed stray, dripping ebony strands from her face. She began to gently scrub herself with a lavender gel and the scent calmed her nerves, allowing her to relax a bit for the first time in a while. She dipped under the water, rinsing the suds from her skin and was sure to resurface this time. As she wiped the water from her face and blinkingly opened her azure eyes, they settled on a familiar red form. Clearing more of the water from her face, she realized the red blob was a very serious-looking InuYasha.

"EEK! _InuYasha! _What're you..." she began to yell, although the tone of his face told her that this was no Miroku-induced event. She quieted herself without a single word from him, and waited for him to speak as she grabbed for a small towel she normally used to wash with, barely covering the most precious parts of her birthday suit.

Her heart nearly broke as InuYasha sighed as he hung his head, obscuring his eyes with his full bangs. "You win," he told her.

Kagome began to cry. InuYasha panicked a little, not knowing what had brought on the tears. She had seemed so peaceful a few moments ago. _I've always made her cry, haven't I?_

"InuYasha!" she cried through sobs, "I didn't want to _win,_ I just wanted for us to be happy!"

Stunned, InuYasha took a few more steps towards her, each forgetting about Kagome's, er, clothingly-challenged predicament. "Kagome, I didn't mean it that way... please don't cry..."

"InuYasha, it's not my fault that it took you this long to find out how you really felt. I got so used to being _rejected_ by you and being second to Kikyou that I didn't know what else I could be. I always felt third rate compared to you and Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, even Kaede. But when I'm in the mountains, I'm adored and I'm needed. And things can't change for me now," she told the hanyou.

"You're needed here too," InuYasha began.

"As a jewel detector, I know. But they depend on me for what I know... Kouga likes the fact that I'm smart. And I never gave myself any credit until now," she scolded.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have said so many bad things to you," InuYasha said, hanging his head again.

"Right. And... Wait. _What_?" Kagome asked, cocking her head slightly.

"You're too good for me, Kagome. I never appreciated you, and put you in danger so many times so I could see Kikyou. And all those time you tried to heal me... I should've just let you. I guess I have too much pride. Keh, maybe all the guys in the family have it," he said, ending in an angry tone.

Now it was Kagome's turn to be shocked. She never would have anticipated the hanyou's words. But she did recognize what it had taken for him to speak them. "Thank you InuYasha," she said softly. "But I want you to know that I was never too good for you. I think you were too good for me. That was why it was always Kikyou you ran to..." InuYasha cringed with her words, and Kagome's eyes began to water.

Now, as they stood there quietly, each thinking about all that was said, Kagome felt a little drafty. She rubbed her arms. The sudden movement caused InuYasha to look over, and he couldn't help but notice the way her breasts were mashed together as she tried to warm herself. The next thing he knew, he had been hit in the head with a rather large rock.

"_InuYasha_! You pervert! Get outta here!" Kagome screamed.

InuYasha rubbed his head, waiting for the priestess to dress and reappear. He heard a distant commotion in the village, but he decided it was only morning chatter, and it could wait until he and Kagome returned. Soon, Kagome joined him, still scowling.

"Sorry. I really wasn't lookin' though," he told her. Kagome decided he sounded remorseful enough and accepted his semi-apology. Anyways, she was anxious to continue their conversation.

"So, does this mean I can go see Kouga, and come back and travel with you?" she asked, a nervous look on her face. InuYasha could smell her nervousness. He sighed.

"Yeah," he said simply.

Before he knew what happened, Kagome's arms were around his neck and her face buried in his silvery hair. "Thank you," she whispered.

He wanted so badly to kiss her, to lavish her with his newfound devotion, to take her away so that she would forget about leaving him behind for some mangy wolf youkai. But he knew that Kagome was like a cat. If he tried to force her, she would just run further away. So he would wait, and maybe some day she would come back to him. But for now... Still caught in an embrace, InuYasha found himself touching her needingly. He grasped at her, his claws trying to hold on to something that he knew he couldn't keep. Kagome sensed this and pulled away. She half-smiled at him, and reached for his hand. "C'mon, InuYasha. Let's get back to the village."

He took her hand, and they walked quietly towards Kaede's home. A few minutes later, Kagome noticed InuYasha's grip tighten apprehensively as he sniffed the air. She had seen this all too often. "InuYasha? What's wrong?" she asked quietly. "Something's going on in the village. Everyone's running around and yelling. They're upset, and lots are crying," he told her, still listening.

Kagome gasped and prepared to run, but InuYasha grabbed her arm and positioned himself for her to climb aboard his back, as they had done since they hunted the demon crow that had stolen the whole Shikon no Tama. She smiled a little as she nodded, allowing InuYasha to hold her up on his back. He took off, running in the direction of the small village. The smell of tears from many humans began to overpower his senses, and he began to hear some shouting, some crying. He began to speculate that a demon or a human army had attacked, but he also remembered that Sango and Miroku were there, and little could happen to the village with the demon slayer and monk protecting it. Unless perhaps it was Sesshoumaru. But why would he attack this village? Or maybe it was Naraku... InuYasha quickened his pace, excited by the thought of a confrontation with the half-demon who was his enemy. His left hand lowered itself to the hilt of Tessaiga, ready to 'Kongousouha' Naraku into oblivion. Bounding over rooftops, InuYasha made his way towards the source of all the commotion. Both he and Kagome were horrified to learn that most of the village was crowded around Kaedes' home. As they stopped and Kagome lowered herself to the ground, they both heard the sobs of Shippou, and soothing words from both Miroku and Sango. Kagome instantly searched for her best friend.

"Sango? _Sango_? SANGO?!" As Kagome pulled aside the grass mat that served as a door, she came upon a very somber-looking taijiya.

Their eyes locked, and they embraced, as Sango began to tell Kagome what had happened. Miroku joined them, behaving himself under these conditions. InuYasha followed Kagome's scent to the hut, scowling as he looked around. All these stupid humans and their stupid emotions. _Kuso, they act like someone died!_

"Just what the _hell_ is going on here?!" he shouted, his ears pinned back in anger. But his heart skipped a beat when Kagome turned around and looked at him with tear-brimmed eyes.

That look had always made him want to hold her, to comfort her, to kiss her. But now that he knew he loved her, the feeling was there tenfold. He checked his reins for the miko's sake and asked her softly, "What's going on, Kagome?"

It took her a moment to answer, to find her voice past the choking tears, but InuYasha dared not rush her this time. She lead him outside the hut, walking a few yards from it. "Kaede's dead."

InuYasha had simply blinked, mouth slightly agape. The others had followed, and Kagome turned back around to hug Sango, and Shippou jumped unto the priestess' shoulder, trying to join in the family hug. Miroku looked sideways at InuYasha, trying to judge his reaction, although he could only see shock. Shrugging, the houshi left to arrange the burial with a few other villagers.

Unable to process the information, InuYasha still stood there. No longer did the cries or tears offend his senses. No longer did the crowds annoy him. He simply stood. And soon, that also gave way, allowing him to fall to the ground, sitting. Kagome noticed, and left Sango and Shippou to go to the hanyou. Kagome wanted to say something. But no words would come. Kaede had been a mother of sorts to InuYasha. She scolded him when he needed it, gave him advice, and knew how to speak to him so that he would know how to do what was right. She had had fifty years of ill will towards him because everyone knew he had killed Kikyou, but as soon as he said that it hadn't been him, she believed him. And no one had treated him as fairly as that since his mother. Also, Kaede was the closest thing he had to being with Kikyou... Suddenly, Kagome felt awful for thinking that even now, with the death of a close friend, she couldn't help but think that Kikyou always trumped her; somehow everything that was important to her was taken away by Kikyou. She shouldn't feel this way. She was an awful person for thinking that way. She found herself embracing InuYasha.

Even though he felt horrible, InuYasha couldn't help but notice how much better he felt with Kagome's arms around him. He knew that she was only doing it out of sympathy, but he felt better all the same. After a few moments, she let go, knowing that InuYasha was distraught enough to mistake her sympathy for romantic feelings, even after she had turned him down several times. He was just that thick-headed.

Kagome began to think of Kaede and how she had helped her so much during these years. If it hadn't been for the old priestess, Kagome would have probably been centipede-youkai food. And she probably wouldn't have met InuYasha or the others. She owed Kaede for so many things, and now the miko realized that she never really told Kaede how much she meant to them all. Barely a whisper, tears began to fall as Kagome felt the impact, sitting next to the hanyou. "_Kami,_" she spoke.

InuYasha looked quickly to her, alarmed by her sudden mood change. "Kagome?" he said weakly.

"I- I'm ok, really," she assured him. He scowled at her, not believing her lame attempt to brush his concern off.

She sighed, giving in. "I just wish I had told her... thank you," she told him, bowing her head to hide her face from him. With her relevation, the half demon hid his own eyes with his bangs, unable to reveal that he, too, would have wanted to tell the old woman how much she meant to everyone, including himself.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each having much weighing on their minds. Suddenly, Miroku approached the pair. The monk rubbed the back of his head with his cursed palm, the words not coming easily. After an exaggerated pause, he spoke. "Well, it seems that everyone is at odds as to what to do with her. Some want her to be burned, as a tribute to Kikyou. Others think a small shrine should be built. Then a few have said that you should bless her, Kagome, and InuYasha should bury her."

"Who the hell would say something like that?" InuYasha yelled.

"Well, Sango and I thought it would be nice if the two of you..."

The houshi was cut short by a quick rap to the head.

"That really wasn't necessary, InuYasha," Miroku scolded him.

"You two don't get to decide what's gonna happen to Kaede," he told the monk sternly.

After a brief silence, Kagome looked up at the now-standing hanyou and asked, "What do you think we should do, InuYasha?"

He turned to look at her, blue eyes searching for answers, and he fought the urge again to hold her and kiss her. He tried to clear his mind, tried to think of some way to honor the old priestess. _What can we possibly do? She did everything she could for me an' Kagome until we started takin' care of ourselves good enough. She was kinda like our mom._ Thinking of family, he began to think of _her_ family. _Kikyou..._

Stepping forward and avoiding the gazes of his companions, he told them his plan. "I'm gonna go look for Kikyou. Kaede was her sister, so she should have the right to bury Kaede."

Kagome smiled, feeling like this was the right thing to do, and hoping that seeing Kikyou would take his mind off of her leaving to see Kouga. Miroku spun around to see Kagome's reaction before giving his own, and nodded to InuYasha, sounding a small "Hmm."

With thier approval, InuYasha began to head into Kaede's home in order to let the villagers know what was to happen. When the hanyou was out of view, Miroku smiled at Kagome. "Well, I suppose you're going to take your own little trip, ne?"

Blushing lightly, Kagome nodded. "InuYasha will be busy. I'll have nothing to do here..."

Sidiling closer to the miko, Miroku gave her a knowing look. "If that's how you want to explain it, it's fine with me," he told her.

They left it at that, and soon InuYasha emerged, with Sango and Shippou in tow. Sango told them that the towns' healer had decided that Kaede had just died in her sleep, of old age. The others seemed to have a weight lifted off them with the new information, but InuYasha still seemed grim. He let them know he was leaving, but after a few steps, he felt a tug on his haori. He turned to find himself knee-deep in the pools that were Kagome's eyes. He felt so lost, looking into them, that he almost wanted to drown in them. They shared a look, both appearing as if they were about to cry. With the speed of a cobra, InuYasha grabbed the miko and pulled her to him, running one hand through her hair and the other holding her close. She was surprised and almost pushed him away, but Kagome found the embrace comforting, and took the opportunity to whisper to him.

"While you're gone, I'm going into the mountains," she said quietly, opting not to say the name of the wolf to keep the peace.

InuYasha pulled away, searching the depths of her orbs and nodded. "I'll see you when you get back," he told her.

Almost dying from shock, Kagome half-opened her mouth, not quite knowing what to say. But before she could even do that, InuYasha grabbed her again, this time kissing her deeply and passionately. The others, now also possibly in cardiac arrest, stared, mouths agape. And just as quickly as it had happened, it was over. The hanyou promptly tore himself away from the confused miko and ran deep into the forest, in search of the undead.

A monk, a demon slayer, and a kitsune all stared at Kagome, waiting for her response. The all waited for a very loud 'osuwari' and the yelp coming from the forest that would follow. Or perhaps a string of words that none had heard from the young girls' mouth. Or perhaps she really would have a heart attack, from all the stress. But to add another jolt of electricity to their stormy morning, she surprised them all by simply smiling. Then a giggle escaped her lips. Before they knew it, she was laughing hysterically. The companions looked at her and each other worriedly, believing that Kagome's brain had finally had it. But the priestess had glimpsed their distress and calmed down.

"I'm ok, I promise. It was just so unexpected. I guess he was saying goodbye... to _us_," she told them.

So she told them each she was leaving as well, and would be back soon, so they could resume their journey to find the rest of the jewel shards and defeat Naraku, amongst other things. She hugged them, and with a wave, ran away from the village, heading north. A few minutes after she had disappeared from their view, Shippou told Miroku and Sango that he heard a wolf's howl. Turning around, Sango saw the telltale whirlwind that was their sign to not worry about Kagome anymore.

***END***


End file.
